I Loved Her First
by HopeValleyGirl
Summary: Modern Day WCTH Story - A bond between a father and daughter. Will he ever be ready to let her go? Thru the father's POV
1. Welcome to the World

**Present Day**

For the first time in his life, Jack Thornton wasn't ready. Marrying Elizabeth Thatcher twenty-seven years prior didn't compare to what he was about to do. Jack sighed as he looked down at the photos and memorabilia on the kitchen counter. He picked one of the pictures up and to his surprise tears formed in his eyes. Abigail Grace born December 3, 1993. She was so small, Jack thought. She wasn't supposed to grow up. But she did. And today was the day she had always dreamed about and the day Jack always dreaded. The day he would give her away.

Jack picked up Abby's faded baby book and leafed through it. A picture fell out, no doubt because glue had dried up. It was a picture of Abby and her namesake, Abigail Stanton Hogan. The original Abigail became a second mom to Elizabeth while Jack and Elizabeth were newlyweds in Colorado Springs. When the Thornton's moved to Colorado, they decided to move to a smaller town outside the bustle of the Air Force base Jack was stationed. The first place they stopped was Abigail's cafe where she warmly greeted them with her famous spaghetti and meatball dinner. They learned that she had been recently widowed and had also lost her son. Despite her terrible losses, Jack and Elizabeth witnessed her great faith and strength through even the most troubled of times. A couple of years later, she married Pastor Frank Hogan who had also been widowed. And as only God could bless, they fostered and eventually adopted two children— Becky and Cody.

Abigail wasn't just a second mom; she became the Thornton's best friend. Abigail had been there as a rock for Elizabeth during the ups and downs of Jack and Elizabeth's relationship. She was there for Elizabeth during Jack's deployment to the Middle East. She was the first to arrive at the hospital when Elizabeth went into labor. Abigail had been there for the Thornton's through thick and thin and Jack couldn't be any more thankful for her. Jack thought back to the day Abby was born.

—

 **December 3, 1993**

At the start of one of the worst blizzards of Colorado, Elizabeth's water broke. Of course. Good thing the hospital was only a five-minute drive from their house. Abigail met them at the hospital with a basket of food for Jack.

"I can't eat," Jack said to Abigail as he watched Elizabeth rest. It had been four hours since they arrived at the hospital.

"You're going to need your strength later. This is the easy part." Abigail said with a smile. "Why don't you try calling Elizabeth's parents again. I'll stay with her."

Jack walked into the hallway, found a pay phone and dialed the Thatcher's number again. He had tried to get ahold of them earlier, but the connection kept dropping.

"Hello?"

"Grace!" Jack said relieved.

"Beth's in labor isn't she," Mrs. Thatcher said knowingly. "Oh, I knew I should have booked an earlier flight! And now with the blizzard-William! Beth is in labor!"

Jack could hear excited commotion in the background from Mr. Thatcher and then Elizabeth's younger sister Julie.

"Grace?" Jack tried again.

"Jack!" Julie had apparently stolen the phone from her mother. "Dad is trying to find the next flight out to Denver! I'm so excited! Is it a boy or girl? Oh, I'm going to be an aunt!"

Before Jack could correct her or say anything else, Grace had taken the phone back. "Are you alone with Beth?"

"No, Abigail is with us."

"Oh, wonderful. Please tell Abigail that she is a saint. Jack, we will be there as soon as we can get a flight out."

Jack felt helpless as he watched Elizabeth go through contractions. He rubbed her back, held her hand, and tried to encourage her hour after hour. The nurse would come in and check Elizabeth's progress. Four centimeters became eight centimeters. Jack groaned inwardly as he wouldn't dare display his impatience. Only eight centimeters?! It had already been twelve hours and still no baby. Jack continued to watch Elizabeth. He was amazed at the strength she had. If he were being honest, she had more strength than he did. Officer Candidate School was nothing compared to watching one's wife in labor.

A couple hours later, Elizabeth said, "Jack, something's different." The nurse was called and declared that little baby Thornton was about to make his or her debut. In minutes, the nurses and Doctor flew into the room.

"Elizabeth, breathe." Abigail coached. Jack stood on the other side of Elizabeth. Watching his wife labor was terrifying. He squeezed Elizabeth's hand and tried focus solely on her.

"You can do this, Elizabeth." He coached. Twenty minutes later, they heard a beautiful cry.

"Congratulations!" The doctor said as he held up the crying baby as he handed the baby to the nurse.

Jack kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and all he could muster was "Wow."

"Do we have a boy or girl?" Elizabeth asked. "Don't joke around!" She put her scary teacher "I-just-went-through-eighteen-hours-of-labor" face.

The doctor laughed. "You have a," he paused and looked at Jack first, "baby girl."

When the nurse placed their little daughter in Jack's arms, his heart burst with excitement and sheer terror at the same time. He had a daughter. A little girl he could twirl around and dance with. A girl who he'd wipe her tears away. A little girl who would be wrapped around his little finger. "Hi, little one," Jack whispered. He gently brushed her cheek with a soft kiss. The baby gurgled and opened her big blue eyes to look at her daddy. It was that moment when Jack melted into a pile of mush. This was his girl. His baby girl.

Abigail graciously offered to leave the couple and their new baby girl, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Abigail, please, if you can, stay with us."

"I wouldn't want to impose. This is your special moment." Abigail smiled as she peered at the baby laying in Elizabeth's arms. "Your daughter is just beautiful."

"There's something we want to tell you," Jack said. He looked at Elizabeth who grinned.

"We're naming her Abigail. Abigail Grace." Elizabeth stated. Abigail's mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" was the only thing she could muster.

"Yes," Jack said. "When we were discussing names, while we couldn't agree on a boy's name, we immediately agreed on a girl's. We couldn't name her after anyone better."

"It's true," Elizabeth said, smiling through the tears that were falling down her cheeks. No other words were needed. Elizabeth and Abigail had such a close-knit kindred bond between them, no words had to be said. Abigail's own eyes were tearing up and she gently hugged Elizabeth and Jack.


	2. That's Not His Name

**Present Day**

Jack closed the baby book before picking up a worn pink and purple Lisa Frank album. He slowly started to thumb through it. Abby loved collecting pictures from the time she could recognize her family and friends faces. Jack laughed when he saw the picture of Abby, who was barely four years old, holding her youngest brother, frowning. While she was so disappointed she had another baby brother, there was another reason why she was frowning.

 **May 1997**

"Daddy!" Abby ran up to Jack and he swung her up to his arms.

"I missed my Abby girl! Were you good for Auntie Abigail?"

Abby nodded her head and her nutmeg brown ponytail bounced with each nod. "'Course I was, Daddy. I'm always good!" It was then she noticed that Elizabeth wasn't with him."Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's still in the hospital, but that's why I came. Do you want to see Mommy?" Jack asked setting her down.

"Yeah! And my new sister?"

Abigail walked in with Ethan, putting him down. "Congratulations again, Jack! How's Elizabeth?"

"I think she has more energy than I do." Jack laughed.

"Daddy, come on!" Abby pulled his pant legs. "I wanna see sissy!"

"Another girl! How wonderful! Do you have a name?" Abigail's voice trailed as Jack shook his head at her. He held Ethan's hand and knelt down by Abby.

"We don't have a new sissy; we have a new brother!"

"New Bubba?" Ethan's eyes lit up, as Abby's lower lip started to tremble.

"That's right, buddy!"

"Baby Bubba! Baby Bubba!" Ethan started running back and forth between Jack and Abigail.

"But, I wanted a sister!" Abby said, her big blue eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know, but-" Jack tried to console her.

"I wanted a sister!" Abby started to cry harder and she leaned into Jack sobbing as he hugged her and patted her back. He wanted to laugh out loud and looked at Abigail behind her who was also suppressing a chuckle. Abby started babbling about something in between tears.

"Abby girl, what's wrong?"

"Ethan won't wanna play with me no more," Abby sniffled and sobbed. "And it's" more sobbing "gonna be them together" more sniffling "without me." More sobbing. "And I wanted a sister!"

"Having two brothers will be fun, Abby." Jack tried again to no avail and he looked to Abigail for help.

"Abby, don't you want to see your mommy?" Abigail jumped in. Abby's head perked up. "You don't want your mommy to be sad because you're sad! Come," Abigail extended her hand and little Abby slowly took it. "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll braid your hair."

"I almost forgot!" Jack said, grabbing the gift bags off of the couch. "These gifts are from Mommy."

Ethan reached in his and pulled up a new Thomas the Tank Engine train and book. Abby pulled out a brand new pink and green skirt and top with a puppy on it. Her eyes lit up.

"Can I wear this to see Mommy?"

"Of course!" Abby ran off with Abigail and Ethan sat down and played with his new train on the rug. Jack sat down on the couch next to him and shut his eyes for a few minutes.

"Daddy?"

Jack woke up with a start to see a pair of blue eyes and hazel eyes staring at him.

"You were snoring," Abby giggled.

"Daddies don't snore," Jack joked with them.

"Uh huh," Abby and Ethan giggled. Jack thanked Abigail for watching his two munchkins before heading out. When they arrived at the hospital, Jack took them to the gift shop to buy a small gift for their little brother before heading up to Elizabeth's room.

"Be very quiet," Jack said kneeling down. "Abby, remember what Auntie Abigail told you? That mommy doesn't want to see you sad?" Abby nodded her head. "I need you to be the best big girl for mommy. Can you do that?"

"Yes, daddy," Abby said. Together they entered into Elizabeth's recovery room. Abby and Ethan walked into the room shyly, Ethan gripping onto Jack's pant leg. Elizabeth greeted them with a huge smile. "Hi," she said softly as they slowly walked up to her. The baby was sound asleep in his bassinet. Abby climbed up on the hospital bed as Jack lifted Ethan and they both gave Elizabeth hugs and kisses.

"I missed you, Mommy," Abby said. Elizabeth held her tight and kissed her head.

"I missed you too, sweet pea. And I see you're wearing your new outfit! I love it!" Elizabeth said smiling.

Ethan cuddled on the other side of Elizabeth and was more interested in play with her IV.

"Mommy, oww-ie?" Ethan asked, his eyes full of curiosity, before kissing her hand.

"Oh, Ethan buddy, that's so sweet. I feel better all ready." Elizabeth smiled at her little boy. As Abby and Ethan cuddled and talked to Elizabeth, Jack sat on the couch by her bed watching his little family. He couldn't stop smiling. This was his life now. It was almost ridiculous that at one point of his life, he thought that the bachelor pad life was the life to live. He watched as little Abby caught Elizabeth up on all the going on's at her preschool and made sure that she interpreted her little brother's attempt at starting a conversation. As the baby started to wake up, Jack quickly got up and picked up the baby. Abby's eyes followed Jack as he held and rocked the baby.

"Abby, sweetie, do you want to hold the baby?"

Abby shook her head no and buried herself into Elizabeth even more. Elizabeth looked down at her and then back at Jack. They held a conversation with just a look before Jack spoke.

"Abby, do you know what your brother's name is?" When Abby didn't respond, Jack continued, "This is baby Jared."

Abby's face started to crumble and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, stroking Abby's hair.

"I don't like Jared!" Abby cried. _Oh no._ Jack thought. He was very surprised that Abby was reacting the way she was because she was usually very happy-go-lucky. She was usually very outgoing and loved everybody.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Elizabeth prompted gently. "Jared is so excited to have a big brother and a big sister." It was times like these where Jack was thankful Elizabeth was a teacher. She had such a way with children, including their own. Abby sniffled and hopped off the bed to sit next to Jack.

"He's Daniel." Abby announced. Elizabeth and Jack exchanged another look.

"But, mommy and I like Jared," Jack said.

"No! He's Daniel!" Abby threatened to cry again. "I don't like Jared!" Abby crossed her arms and frowned.

"Abby," Jack's tone was a little more firm than he intended.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, then to Abby to try to distract her. "Do you want to hold the baby, Abby?"

Abby nodded. "Baby Daniel." Abby was still sniffling when she sat on the couch. Jack handed the camera to Elizabeth, and Jack carefully situated Abby before gently putting baby Jared— or Daniel— in Abby's arms. Jack sat next to them and Elizabeth snapped a picture.

Rosemary and Lee stopped by an hour later to see the baby and pick up Abby and Ethan. After they left, Jack sat with Elizabeth on her bed. The cuddled up and watched the baby sleep away in his bassinet. Jack then started to tell Elizabeth about Abby and the crying that occurred earlier that day.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked. "For starters, what are we going to do about the baby's name?"

"I guess, the baby's name will have to be Daniel," Elizabeth said.

"You're not serious," Jack said running his hand through his hair. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well, it's not like we were really set on the name Jared," she said. It was true, for weeks, they couldn't agree on any names. They liked the name Jared but they didn't love it either. Elizabeth looked at the baby sleeping in its bassinet. "Daniel," she said thoughtfully. Jack smiled at her and baby Daniel.

"Welcome to the world, Daniel. You'll have to thank your big sister for naming you."


	3. Betting on Love

**Present Day**

Jack continued to flip through the family albums from the early years. He flipped to the next page and stared at it for a while. The photo was a group picture of the Thorntons, the Hogans, and the Coulters in front of Cinderella's castle. Lee won tickets to Disney World from the company he worked for and when Rosemary found out, she convinced and orchestrated a grand trip for not only their family but the Thorntons and Hogans to join in on the fun. Taking two teenagers and six children under the age of seven across the country on an airplane warranted crazy. It was a miracle they were all still friends after that trip.

Lee and Rosemary Coulter had been friends with the Thornton's for years. Jack and Rosemary grew up together near Denver where both of their fathers were retired from the military. They had dated for a few months as teenagers, but in the end, they agreed that they were much better off as friends and had too much of a brother-sister relationship to actually date and become something more like everyone expected them to be. The two decided to go to Baylor University in Texas. Jack knew that he wanted to go into the Air Force afterwards decided to study political science as law and the military had always fascinated him. Rosemary who had always had a flair for drama decided on studying theatre.

Jack and Rosemary met Lee Coulter and Elizabeth Thatcher in freshman orientation. Lee was a business management major from the Seattle area. Elizabeth who was studying education was from Connecticut. Rosemary immediately fell hard for Lee Coulter. Jack and Elizabeth's relationship was a lot slower. Elizabeth seemed unattainable. She was gorgeous, smart, and witty. He'd never met anyone like her before. Elizabeth seemed to shy away from Jack at first. Later he found out that Elizabeth was also intimidated by him. It wasn't until a large misunderstanding occurred causing them to sort out their feelings for one another. In the spring of their junior year, they became a couple, to which Rosemary yelled- yes, yelled- "Finally!"

After they all graduated, Jack and Elizabeth and Rosemary and Lee married two weeks apart. Jack started Officer Candidate School for the Air Force and Lee and Rosemary moved to Austin so that Lee could get his MBA degree. After Lee graduated, he secured a job in Colorado Springs and once again, the Coulters and Thorntons were together again.

As Jack flipped through the Disney scrapbook, one particular picture caught his eye. It was a picture of his daughter and Ben Coulter standing in line for Splash Mountain. Both were making silly faces at the camera. Jack stared at it for a long time...

 **October 2000**

"Dad, this is so not fair. Why do we always have to go on the baby rides with the rest of 'em?" Abby whined pointing her thumb out towards her brother Ethan, and Michaela and Jenna Coulter who were getting ready to ride the Disney Railroad to It's a Small World with Abigail and Frank…AGAIN.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked his dad, Lee. Lee shot Jack a look as it had already been a long day. Between trying to feed everyone, please everyone, and take care of everyone, all of the adults were running out of energy. Jack ran his hand through his hair. It was a sign of showing either frustration or agreement. Even Jack couldn't tell you what he was feeling at that moment, except that he was just tired.

"Where do you kids want to go?" Jack asked.

"Splash Mountain!" Ben and Abby exclaimed.

"I don't think you're tall enough," Jack started to say but Ben and Abby dragged him to where the height requirements were. Both were just tall enough to ride Splash Mountain. Jack groaned inwardly.

"I don't know," Jack said. "I guess you can ride it with Becky and Cody."

"But they're already far in line!" Abby said. "Ride it with us!" Lee smirked. If there was one thing Jack hated most, it would be combining water, heights, and speed. And Lee knew it. Jack didn't mind heights or rollercoasters. In fact the day before, he and Lee rode Tower of Terror nearly five times. But there was something about adding water in the mix that didn't settle well with Jack. Everyone, Elizabeth included, found it an odd quirk, as Jack was usually up for anything and everything.

"We'll ride it with you, kids," Lee said, looking mischievously at Jack. "Won't we, Jack?"

Elizabeth and Rosemary overheard the end part of their conversation as they had been sitting on the bench taking turns pushing the stroller back and forth that had a sleeping Daniel in it. As Lee, Ben, Jack, and Abby walked up to let them know which ride they decided on, Elizabeth smirked before giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, darling. Don't scream too loud."

"You sure you don't want to ride it for me?" Jack asked.

"I don't think Dr. Burns would approve," Elizabeth said patting her little baby bump. "It'll be more fun taking pictures of you."

"You know, I think I'll join you guys. Elizabeth, I'll make sure to do a play-by-play." Rosemary hopped up from the bench and walked with Lee and Ben. Elizabeth laughed out loud and Jack rolled his eyes before taking Abby's hand. The wait for Splash Mountain was only an hour, which wasn't too long, by Disney standards. Abby and Ben teased and entertained each other while Jack, Rosemary, and Lee talked among themselves.

"Look at those two," Rosemary said watching Abby and Ben argue over who could beat who at Mario Kart on the Nintendo64. "They're already fighting like an old married couple."

"Oh, gosh, Rosie, don't say things like that! That's my baby girl." Jack said. "She's not getting married til she's thirty-five."

"They're way too young to even think about dating," Lee said practically.

"But, wouldn't it be so sweet?" Rosemary persisted. "Childhood sweethearts? So sweet! And rare! Ben and Abby," she called. "Let me take a picture of you two." As she pulled out her new digital camera, to Jack and Lee, she whispered, "You'll thank me later." Ben and Abby were snickering about something before Rosemary turned her face back to them. "All right, on three." Ben and Abby grinned ear to ear. "One, two, three!" As soon as Rosemary said three, both Ben and Abby gave the camera a goofy face. "Oh!" Rosemary narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You children are always ruining my good photos!"

"But, it's so much fun!" Abby giggled.

"I swear, she gets that sass from you," Rosemary said to Jack.

"Let's see the picture," Lee said. The group gathered around the tiny screen of the digital camera.

"Abby, look at your face!" Ben snickered.

"Look at your own!" Abby laughed. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing, including Rosemary.

"I suppose we'll keep it. It is, well, funny." Rosemary said. Ben and Abby went back to arguing, this time on who made the better face in the picture. She looked at both Lee and Jack and mouthed, "Future Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Leland Coulter!"

"You're crazy, Rosie," Jack said shaking his head.

"Let's make this interesting," Rosie said.

"Oh boy," Lee said stepping back. "For the record, I'm not part of this."

"If they get married," Rosemary kept her voice low as the children were still nearby. "You will buy me two tickets to the Broadway play of my choice."

"And if I win?" Jack asked.

"I will," Rosemary stopped to think. "I will buy you your favorite hunting pistol."

Jack looked over at Ben and Abby who, at this point, weren't talking to each other. They must have teased each other to death. Abby looked annoyed and Ben looked frustrated. While Ben was a nice kid, there were a million other boys Abby could marry one day. And she was barely seven years old. She had a whole lifetime of meeting other people. The likelihood of Abby and Ben getting married was slim.

Jack looked at Rosemary. "Deal."


	4. Deployed

**Present Day**

The next set of pictures were harder for Jack to look through as life didn't seem to slow down or get any easier. When September 11, 2001 happened, Jack knew a deployment was coming. And it came quickly. Those days seemed like a lifetime away, but he still felt the pang as he flipped through pictures of birthdays, school parties, family vacation and outings, and more. He hated saying goodbye to his young family.

 **February 2002**

"Last call for boarding Flight 1323." The gate agent looked at the Thornton's sympathetically and walked over to them. "Take your time, Captain Thornton. And, thank you for serving." She shook Jack's hand before moving away to give them privacy. Jack turned to Elizabeth and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll see you soon," he said quietly, their faces inches apart.

"You better. Or I won't forgive you," Elizabeth said giving him a small smile. Jack pulled her back in this time for a loving, lingering kiss.

"I love you, Elizabeth Joy Thornton." He whispered. He wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I love you too, Jack. With all my heart."

Taking her hand, he walked over to where Lee was watching Abby and Ethan entertain Daniel and the youngest Thornton, ten-month-old Madison. "Leland." Jack gave Lee a handshake before giving him a brotherly embrace. "Watch them for me."

"You know I will, Jack. Rosemary wished she could be here to see you off. She did want me to give you this." He handed him a ziplock bag of her famous whoopie pies.

"All right!" Jack exclaimed, taking the bag. "Tell her thank you. And thank you again. For everything."

"Hey, man, you know we'd do anything for you and Elizabeth. Just stay safe."

"Daddy, are you leaving now?" Ethan asked, his hazel eyes full of awe and wonderment.

"Yes, buddy," Jack knelt down, picked up Madison and kissed the top of her blonde head.

"We're gonna miss you," Daniel said wrapping his chubby arms around Jack's neck. Jack hugged Ethan and Daniel. As Jack gave them a pep talk, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elizabeth talking to Abby.

"Remember what we talked about last night? God will protect Daddy. But you know what else?" Elizabeth was saying to Abby. "God knows your scared too and that's okay. He promises that He won't ever leave you."

"And He won't leave Daddy either, right?" Abby said.

"That's right. He's here with us now," Elizabeth said. Jack, holding Madison in one arm and guiding Ethan and Daniel with the other, walked up to Abby and Elizabeth. Elizabeth took Madison. Abby looked up and as Jack knelt down, Abby threw her arms around Jack and gripped on to him. Jack's heart started to ache.

"Please don't go," Abby said in her small voice. "Please."

"I have to, sweetheart." Jack swallowed hard. "I love you, Abby-girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Abby's voice started to tremble. Elizabeth's eyes started to water as she watched her husband and daughter say their goodbyes. Jack gently pried Abby's arms off of him as he knew he had to get on that airplane. Abby's eyes filled with tears and Jack forced himself to look away. His heart was ripping in half. He kissed Elizabeth one more time before handing his ticket to the gate agent. With one last look, he said, "I love you." Looking at Elizabeth, he said, "With all my heart." And with that, he headed down the jet bridge which led him outside. As he walked towards the plane, he glanced back up at the window and saw his family watching through the window. Elizabeth was holding Madison and Ethan and Abby's faces were pressed against the window. Lee was holding Daniel up so he could see. As soon as Jack made eye contact with them, he gave a little wave. From that point, it was a complete domino effect. He could see Abby's face start to crumble into a mournful cry. Ethan turned to look at his sister, then back at Jack, finally back at his sister. He too started to cry and Jack could see Elizabeth trying to comfort him. Daniel, also started crying as he realized what was happening. Jack could see Lee try to comfort him. Elizabeth smiled through her tears as she continued to wave. She looked at Madison and pointed at Jack. Abby's face flushed and she leaned her head against Elizabeth's hip. She and Ethan waved sadly. Jack took one final look at his family before boarding the plane. He found his seat and put his head back. His heart had broken. Nine months sounded like a lifetime away.

The next several months were the hardest for Jack. There were some weeks he didn't have access to a telephone and when he did get the chance to call home, it was only for a few minutes. Elizabeth was faithful in writing weekly letters to him. She often added drawings the kids did or photos of their outings, birthdays, and other events. Abby typically wrote her own letter and drawings. She ended each letter with multiple XO's and also a countdown to when Jack's arrival back home.

Dear Jack,

Oh, how I miss you, darling. There are some days that feel lonelier than others. Our paper link chain still seems so long, yet it gives the kids something to look forward to each morning. Today, Abby and Ethan fought over who would get to tear the link off and read your message. They quickly stopped their argument when Daniel beat them both to the chain and won that battle. I'm so glad that we made those links, Jack. I can hear your voice in those little snippets of love.

Your mother came to visit this week and while she was such a blessing in helping with the children, I have to admit, we spent a lot of time eating at Abigail's as your mother insisted putting Crisco in ALL of the meals she made for us. I've never met anyone who uses as much Crisco as your mother. And I still have no idea how she keeps her figure fit! Oh, she's also started a little garden with the children. The boys loved it! At least, they loved making a mess and tracking in mud through the kitchen. Before I could scold Abby and the boys for making a mess, your mother just laughed and said, "It'll be okay, Lizzie, especially when you have ripe tomatoes and cucumbers in a few weeks!" I had to agree and as we cleaned up the children and the mess, she gave me strict instructions on keeping up with this garden when she's gone. I do hope I have a green thumb…

Last week, Abby's class celebrated their heroes. The assignment was to write about either their hero and read it to the class. Mrs. Ramsey called me out of class and gave me a substitute so that I could peek in on Abby's presentation to the class. I wasn't sure who she had written about. To be honest, and maybe perhaps a little selfishly, I thought she had written about me. Why else would Mrs. Ramsey call me out of class to peek in on Abby's? When Abby walked up to the front of the class, she seemed nervous but did a wonderful job reading what she wrote. I'm not going to lie, but I cried as she read it. I included what she wrote and a couple of pictures from Daniel and Ethan. I love you, Jack. Forever yours, Elizabeth.

Abby's Poem.

My daddy is my best friend.

I know I'll love him until the end.

My favorite thing about my dad is that he lets me dance on his feet.

He taught me how to ride a bike and doesn't let me crash in the street.

Even though he says I look like mommy,

We have the same dimples like my Uncle Tommy.

My daddy is big and strong

He only gets mad when I do wrong.

Before bed time he gives a hug and kiss

And that's something that I really, really miss

My daddy is in Air Force

And he's coming home soon of course.

My daddy is my best friend

I know I'll love him to the end.


	5. Coming Home

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your sweet & kind comments! This next chapter is a pretty long one!_

 **November 2002**

Jack couldn't wait to get off the plane. He was beyond ecstatic to see his family once again. To make things better, he was coming home a week earlier than expected. Jack stared out the window as the plane started to land on familiar ground. Home. Home sweet home. He started to think about the future and what it would hold.

Jack had put in thirteen solid years in the Air Force. Jack considered himself blessed with the job he had in more than one way. He and Elizabeth only PCS'd three times. Twice before Abby was born and one more time right before Ethan was born. They were blessed to be stationed back in Colorado Springs, which is where they considered home to be. The last long term assignment Jack had was during Operation Desert Storm and that was before children. Sure, Jack had gone on assignments weeks at a time. But his children were small. They were getting older now, and with four children, that had to be a lot on Elizabeth.

They had a great support system and during this deployment, the Thatchers decided they would temporarily relocate to Colorado to help Elizabeth while Jack was away. Even his mother dropped in from time to time to relieve Elizabeth and let her have some "child-free, me time." However, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Elizabeth to be a single parent to four small children. It wasn't fair to his children not to see their father for weeks or months at a time.

On the other hand, Jack loved serving his country. It was everything he had ever wanted.

Jack remembered the three years he had lived in Florida where his dad was stationed. He remembered watching the Blue Angels practice in the clear blue skies and running through the air museum with Tom. He remembered watching his father's promotion ceremony and being in awe of all of the soldiers in uniform. He remembered his dad correcting his salute and his posture. He remembered wishing he could be just like his dad. His dad retired when Jack was in middle school secured a job at the sheriff's office. A couple of years later, the unthinkable happened. As his father was making his routine rounds, his squad car skid on black ice and slammed into a semi truck that had been traveling the opposite direction.

As Jack thought about his father, he realized one thing. While they had a close-knit relationship, he still wished that they had more time together. He wished that he would have taken advantage of every moment he could have had with his dad. Family meant everything to Jack. He knew he had an important decision to make in the next several months.

* * *

"Thanks so much for helping me out," Jack said to Pastor Frank and Abigail as they drove Jack to Pine Top Elementary School.

"You know we'd do anything for you and the family," Abigail said. "I brought my camera, because I know Elizabeth would want to have this documented."

"And I have to admit, this has been the hardest secret we've kept," Frank said glancing in the rearview mirror. "We are just so excited to see their reactions."

"This couldn't have worked out better. Especially since today is assembly day."

Mrs. Ramsey greeted Jack, Abigail, and Pastor Frank at the office.

"You're timing is perfect! Everyone has been seated and they just started. Mrs. Blakely, who is the emcee today, is the only other one who knows about this and knows to look for my cue." Mrs. Ramsey continued to give Jack the rest of the information on what to expect. As they headed towards the auditorium, Jack's heart started to beat faster with anticipation. Mrs. Ramsey led them to the front side entrance of the auditorium and had them stay hidden. Jack craned his neck to see if he could spot Elizabeth without being noticed. Mrs. Ramsey told him that they purposefully had her class sit up front with her seat in the middle aisle. A small grin formed on his face as he spotted her encouraging her students to participate in the group singing. Oh, she was beautiful. More beautiful than he remembered. Jack's heart beat faster.

After the special music completed, Mrs. Blakely, who had made eye contact with Mrs. Ramsey, said, "How many of you know what special holidays we have in November?" Echoes of Thanksgiving and a few "Veteran's Day" from the older children rang out. "That's right! Veteran's Day, which was last Tuesday. And Thanksgiving, which is in a couple of weeks. Mrs. Ramsey will now come to speak on these very special holidays."

"Good afternoon, students! As Mrs. Blakely said, we are celebrating two holidays this month! The first, Veteran's Day is a day where we remember and thank those who've served in the military. Many of you are familiar with a veteran as several of you have family members who are currently in either the Navy, Marines, Air Force, Coast Guard, or Army. How many of you have family in the military? If you do, stand up." Several children stood. Jack tried to see if he could see any of his children as the student body clapped. Mrs. Ramsey continued. "Today, we have a very special guest to introduce to you. Some of you may know who he is." At that moment, Jack walked in with a bouquet of roses and he heard several audible gasps from Elizabeth's fellow teachers who knew Jack. Jack watched Elizabeth's head whip toward the front side doorway as Mrs. Ramsey announced "Captain Jack Thornton's return" and her mouth dropped as she stood up dropping the stack of papers she was holding. He also heard an audible "Daddy?" out in the audience. The audience erupted in applause, but Jack didn't hear it. Jack grinned and winked at her as he watched her forget where she was and run towards him.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth flung her arms around him. "Oh, my love." Her voice was muffled.

"Elizabeth," was all he could say. He felt someone's arms around his legs and looked down to see little kindergartener Daniel clinging on to him. He let go of Elizabeth and crouched down to hug him. Daniel's hazel eyes filled with tears. He was a splitting image of Jack when he was younger. Jack tousled his brown hair as he hugged him. As he did, he watched Ethan and Abby work their way down their rows to run down the aisle to meet their daddy. Jack's eyes watered as he watched Ethan and Abby run towards him. They were so much taller than he remembered. Ethan, now in 2nd grade, especially, looked much older in his new glasses and his new "big kid" hairdo which was spiked in the front. Abby also looked taller and as she smiled, Jack noticed that she'd lost a couple more teeth. Her curls were pulled back to a half ponytail. Jack couldn't get over how mature she looked. Jack was nearly tackled by his oldest two children. Jack held them tightly kissing the tops of their heads. Much to his surprise, he looked up to see his in-laws carrying little Madison with them. Jack stood and Madison looked at him apprehensively at first before giving him a toothy grin and going to him. Oh, how Jack had missed so much in her little life. The last time he saw her, she barely had four teeth and a tuft of blonde hair. Her hair was longer now and Grace Thatcher had put a giant red bow in it. Speaking of Grace and William, they were at the back of the auditorium as they always enjoyed going to their grandchildren's assemblies the last several months. The great William Thatcher had tears in his eyes as he shook Jack's hand before giving him a firm hug. Grace was openly crying as she gave her son-in-law a hug.

The audience ended up giving the Thornton's a standing ovation and were still clapping and whistling.

"Captain Thornton, we want to say, thank you. Thank you for your sacrifice in serving our country," Mrs. Ramsey said. The audience erupted in cheers once again. "You are our hero."

Jack and the rest of the family exited the auditorium, which was still buzzing. They left as the third-grade band started playing "Yankee Doodle Dandy." Once they were in the hallway, Mrs. Ramsey said to Jack, "We know how much you've missed your family." Turning to Elizabeth, she said, "Take the rest of the week off."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "But, Dottie-"

Dottie Ramsey held up her hand to stop Elizabeth. "We have it taken care of. We'll be opening the wall that separates your class from Molly's. She and two student teachers will tag team and teach both sections. Don't worry, Elizabeth. You enjoy the time with your family. And your husband." Dottie winked.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Elizabeth hugged Dottie before taking Jack's hand and turning to him. Her face was flushed from all the excitement. "How? When?" was all she could say. It was then she saw Pastor Frank and Abigail. "You!"

Pastor Frank and Abigail laughed. "Guilty!" Elizabeth hugged them both.

"I honestly have no words right now. I can barely speak a coherent sentence!" Elizabeth said. Her eyes were shiny and her face glowed. "I can't stop smiling."

"How about lunch? I closed the cafe today. AND think there may be a certain couple who'd like to know Jack's back in town."

Abigail called Rosemary from the school asking if she and Lee could meet her and Pastor Frank for lunch at the cafe and after a few back and forth calls, they agreed. Little did anyone know, Abigail had one more trick up her sleeve.

"They're here!" Abby and Ethan said excitedly as she spied Lee and Rosemary crossing the street. William and Grace ushered the children to the other side of the cafe where the coffee lounge was. Jack peeked through the blinds and saw Rosemary talking to Lee with a worried look. He grinned at Elizabeth and they hid.

Rosemary and Lee entered the cafe.

"Abigail?" Turning to Lee she said, "It's really quiet in here. I hope everything's all right." As they looked at the menu and talked between themselves, Jack and Elizabeth walked in from around the corner.

Rosemary was first to look up at the sound of footprints and promptly shrieked as she jumped up from the table.

"What in the heck!" Lee exclaimed as he too jumped up from his seat. "Jack Thornton, you devil!" Elizabeth and Jack laughed as Rosemary attacked Jack with a hug and Lee slapped Jack on the back before giving him a bear hug.

"That's why Abigail called! I thought something was terribly wrong!" Rosemary said. "This is unbelievable!"

"You weren't supposed to get back for another week! How'd you do it?" Lee asked. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened again. This time, it was Abigail and Frank's turn to laugh.

"Where's the party?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mom!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes big.

"In the flesh." She grinned.

"That's not all who's here!" A perky voice said from behind.

"Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed knocking over her iced tea she had just set down as she greeted her sister who had entered with Tom and their two little children, Josh and Meg. "Tom! What in the world—"

"Jack!" Tom exclaimed. "Dude! Ma, did you know about this?"

"Let's move this to the coffee lounge," Abigail said.

"Oh, my!" Elizabeth exclaimed. The lounge had a giant welcome home banner for Jack and the tables were decorated in patriotic decor.

"Mimi let us throw the confetti on the tables," Ethan said proudly, looking at Grace Thatcher.

"And you did such a wonderful job!" Elizabeth said.

"We drew pictures too!" Abby said thrusting them up at Jack. "Welcome home, Daddy!"

As soon as everyone was settled down, all eyes turned to Abigail and Frank to piece the story together. It turned out that Jack called Frank a week and a half before to let them know that he was coming home earlier than expected. They concocted the plan to surprise Elizabeth and the kids at school. Abigail, unbeknownst to Jack, called Charlotte to let her know so that she could surprise Jack.

Charlotte laughed and said to Jack, "I couldn't let you have all the fun. Coincidentally, these two," Charlotte thumbed over at Julie and Tom, "had been planning to visit for an early Thanksgiving to surprise Grace, William, Elizabeth and the kids. They wanted to surprise everyone yesterday, but I held them off." Charlotte sounded proud of herself for pulling off a surprise of her own.

"Oh my goodness. I don't know if i could take any more surprises!" Elizabeth said.

"This has been one heckuva homecoming!" Jack said. He looked around the room. Madison. Daniel. Ethan. Abby. Grace. William. Josh. Meg. Julie. Tom. Mom. Abigail. Frank. Rosemary. Lee. Elizabeth. His eyes started to water and Jack swallowed attempting to maintain his composure. Elizabeth reached for his hand and gave it three squeezes. He slowly stood and Elizabeth stood with him. "I just want to thank you. Thank you all. I am indebted to you for being our support system these last nine months. From helping out with our children to making sure Elizabeth had someone to lean on. For helping us with errands. For being flexible. For being there for us mentally. Emotionally. Spiritually. We could never pay you back for everything you've done for us. And to name everything you all have done…it would take years. God knew what He was doing when He put us all together." Jack looked around. "And Elizabeth," he turned to face her and took both of her hands. "You are the most incredible woman. Thank you for sacrificing for me," Jack said before kissing her cheek. He winked at her and she blushed. He faced everyone else again. "We love you all."

"Jack," Charlotte said as everyone faced her. "I'm not one for speeches. But, Jack," Charlotte's voice started to break. "Your dad would have been very proud. Very, very proud."

* * *

Abigail had prepared all of Jack's favorite foods in honor of his homecoming. As everyone continued talking, eating, and carrying on, Rosemary gasped. "Lee! I'm late for work!" Rosemary taught drama class at the local high school and directed an after-school theater group in the afternoons.

"Too bad you aren't your own boss like I am and set your own hours," Lee teased.

"Ohhh," Rosemary lightly hit Lee. "Jack, I'm so glad you're home."

"Thanks, Rosie, me too," Jack said.

"Me too!" Abby's voice piped up out of nowhere. Then to Jack, "Can we take a walk?"

Jack's heart melted. He had missed their evening walks. "Sure, do you want to get your brothers?"

Abby turned, but paused and turned back. "Actually, can it just be us?"

Jack smiled as he stood. "Of course. Go get your jacket." Abby skipped off and came back with her teal puffer jacket.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Daddy and Abby are going for a quick walk," Elizabeth said.

"No fair! I wanna go!" Daniel started to pout.

"Hey, we'll go when we come back, bud," Jack said. "Promise." He made a mental note to make sure he took a walk with Ethan too. That seemed to satisfy Daniel and he was soon distracted by his brother and cousins. Jack opened the door and Abby walked into the fresh, crisp air. Abby reached for Jack's hand and they started to walk down the sidewalk. "So, did you miss me?" Jack asked, teasingly.

"Course I did!" Abby said. "I lost four teeth since you left. And the last tooth I lost, the tooth fairy forgot to get my tooth. So, Grandpa gave me twenty whole dollars! Oh and then Mimi took me to get my toenails done. That's better than the real tooth fairy!" Abby said. Jack laughed. Elizabeth had written to him about this incident. William was supposed to sneak in her room and put a five dollar bill under Abby's pillow but had forgotten as he had fallen asleep watching the news. Abby was so disappointed and William felt horrible that he gave Abby twenty bucks as that was the first bill he pulled out of his billfold.

"What else happened when I was gone?" Jack asked. Abby started to tell him everything. She told him about how everytime his mother visited, they ended up eating at Abigail's and how the little vegetable garden actually did grow tomatoes and cucumbers. She talked about how Elizabeth's parents moved and how William tried teaching Ethan how to pitch a baseball but failed miserably and Ethan ended up showing him how it was really done. Abby talked about Madison's first birthday party and how her first word was "party." She mentioned how Ben broke his arm jumping off the swings at school. Jack soaked in all of her stories as they finished their walk. As they approached Abigail's, Abby looked up at Jack and slowly stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Were you scared?" Her voice was quiet and her eyes were big. Jack could tell it had been a question she was dying to ask and wondered if that's was the motive of taking a walk with Jack besides wanting to spend time with him. Jack led her to the bench outside the cafe.

"I was scared to death," Jack said honestly.

"How'd you get un-scared?" Abby asked.

"I prayed. I prayed a lot. And you know what?" Jack smiled at his young daughter. "It helped."

Abby nodded. "We prayed a lot too. Did you know that?"

"I could feel your prayers. Even from halfway across the world." Jack said. Abby snuggled up to Jack and he put his arm around her.

"I'm so happy you're home now, Dad. You're my hero."

* * *

"Jack and Elizabeth, could I speak to you privately?" William asked later. The party had moved back to Elizabeth and Jack's home. Elizabeth and Jack followed William into the study curiously. William reached into his pocket and handed them a folded piece of paper. "Your mother and I want you to have this. It's not much, but it'll do for now." They opened it up, read the paper, and Elizabeth's eyes grew big. William and Grace had booked Jack and Elizabeth a room for the rest of the week at a resort in Vail.

"William-" Jack started but he was cut off.

"Jack, you more than deserve this. Both of you."

"But what-"

"We'll watch the kids. Besides, Julie and Tom are here. Your mom is here. We have plenty of back-ups," William said.

"Dad. This is incredible. Thank you!" Elizabeth said. "Thank you, Mom." She hugged both of her parents.

"Thank you so much," Jack said. "You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to, Jack." Grace reiterated. "If we had more time to plan, we would have sent you and Elizabeth to the Caribbean for at least a week to recuperate. Maybe next time."

"Mom, you are a gem," Elizabeth said.

"What are you kids waiting for? Get out of here," William said teasingly. Jack shook William's hand and hugged Grace once again. Elizabeth gave her parents another hug before bolting up the stairs to pack. Jack went back to the game room to spend more time with his kids before going off. Surprisingly, all four Thornton children seemed okay that Elizabeth and Jack were going on a short getaway. It seemed that having cousins and family around was a great distraction.

"I don't think I've ever cried so much or hugged so many people in such a short period of time," Elizabeth said as she pulled the SUV out of the driveway.

"I don't think I've cried and smiled at the same time as much as I did tonight," Jack laughed. "And to think that Julie and Tom were going to surprise you, but instead we all surprised each other. What a night!"

As they drove towards Vail, they talked more about that day until Jack's eyes started drooping.

"Elizabeth, can I be honest," he said.

"Of course."

"I am exhausted," Jack said. "I think I've been up for almost 26 hours now. As soon as we get to the resort, I'm going to shower and go to bed."

Elizabeth understood. "I know. I remember how tired you were last time you were deployed." She glanced at Jack. "I'm just glad you're home."

They were silent for a few minutes before Jack looked at her coyly as he grazed his hand over her thigh. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Elizabeth only smiled and blushed. "Oh, I know you will."


	6. From Sticky to Tricky

**Present Day**

Jack smiled fondly at the memories of his homecoming as he closed that album. The following year, Jack retired from the military and it was the best decision he had made for his family. He had no regrets retiring. After a few months off from work, Jack secured a job at the local police department as a detective.

As Jack gathered the scrapbooks and albums to put back in the den, he decided to put out a few more albums. The first picture in the next album he opened was a family picture. Abby must have been twelve or thirteen in those pictures. Oh, the early teen years were definitely not easy. Especially parenting a teenager for the first time.

 **May 2006**

"It's not fair!" Abby crossed her arms. "You never let me do anything!" Abby stormed off in a huff. Jack rubbed his temple. Two words: teenage girl. First, he had no idea what set Abby off. Second, was this even normal? As a child, Abby was usually very calm and easy going. She was sure far from perfect, but she was an easy child to parent. Truthfully, all of the Thornton kids were easy to parent. You had the usually sibling arguments, brawls, and fights, but no major attitude problems. That is until recently as Abby was now twelve going on thirteen. To Jack, it seemed as though everything changed overnight. His sweet compliant daughter turned into some kind of moody, hormonal teenager. At least, that's how it seemed.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked walking into Jack's study.

"I told Abby that she couldn't go to the mall with her friends on Saturday. And the world ended." Jack said slightly sarcastic.

"Jack, she is almost thirteen. I think it'd be fine if she were to have a little fun with her friends at the mall," Elizabeth said. "We wouldn't leave her completely alone, of course, but-"

"Who's side are you on?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Hey, now. I was once a teenage girl too," Elizabeth said.

"Okay, but I'm sure you weren't as moody. Now, Julie, I'd expect that from," Jack said with a smile.

"I had my moments, but you're right. Julie did give my parents a run for their money. She just did the opposite of what our parents said. Viola was almost just as bad, although she wasn't as brazen as Julie."

"Back to Abby, I don't know what to do about her," Jack said, sounding slightly defeated. "She and Ethan got into it the other day. Daniel asked her if she could get him ice cream and she told him no and no get it himself. And the attitude. It's ridiculous. And making the punishment fit the crime isn't working."

"I did talk to my mother about Abby," Elizabeth said.

"What'd she say?" Jack asked. He was feeling a little desperate.

"She just laughed and said that Abby didn't sound half as bad as what she went through with Julie and Viola. But in all seriousness, she reminded me to stay consistent and to remember that this is a transition time for her in more ways than one."

Jack sighed again. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Jack was wiped out. Earlier that morning, Abby and Jack had another argument which ended with Abby more upset and Jack frustrated that he couldn't communicate anything with his daughter. It seemed that every time they talked something else was brought up which ended up turning into another argument. He pulled a regular shift and just when he was about to clock out for the day, he was called on another case and ended up working straight until ten minutes ago. All he wanted to do was jump into the shower and climb into his nice warm bed, but when he opened the door to his house, he was surprised to see the kitchen light on and hear the shuffling of feet.

"Elizabeth, you're up late," Jack said putting his arms around her before kissing her soft lips.

"Oh, you know I can never sleep when you're working late," Elizabeth said. "Do you want me to warm up a plate? Or a cup of tea?"

"I could eat," Jack admitted. Elizabeth already had his plate made and was putting into the microwave when she made a somewhat abrupt statement to Jack.

"You need to talk to Abby," Elizabeth said. Jack's ears perked.

"Everything okay?"

"She's okay. But we had a heart to heart tonight," Elizabeth said. "I know why she's been acting up." Jack looked at Elizabeth expectedly as though he wanted her to continue. She shook her head. "You need to talk to her,"

"She won't talk," Jack said. "Everything ends up in a yelling match with us. Especially lately. She's just a giant puzzle."

The microwave beeped and Elizabeth pulled Jack's plate out. She walked over and handed it to him. "Just talk to her. I think our little "puzzle" will make sense after you do." Jack nodded as he shoved a forkful of shepherd's pie in his mouth.

"You know, Elizabeth, I always knew you'd make a great mom one day," Jack said in between bites. Elizabeth grinned.

"Because I like to solve puzzles?"

"No," Jack shook his head as he swallowed. "Because you make the best shepherd's pie."

* * *

The next afternoon, Jack found Abby lounging on her bed reading. He leaned in the doorway and watched her for a moment before knocking.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hi," Abby glanced up before looking back at her book.

There was an awkward silence before Jack cleared his throat and entering her room. He sat on the edge of her bed. "Let's go grab some ice cream."

"I don't want to," Abby said, continuing to read.

"Come on, Abby. I think we should." Jack said. He stayed seated and waited for her to respond. He decided to ignore the eye roll and sigh as Abby shut her book and set it down. On their way to the ice cream shop, Jack couldn't help but pray. He prayed for the right words to say. For an open and honest communication. For patience. They ordered their ice cream and Abby requested that they eat it in the park which was right around the corner. Jack obliged. They found a bench and ate their ice cream.

The silence was killing Jack. Finally, he said, "What's going on? We used to be buds. What happened?"

"Nothing." Abby was being stubborn and Jack knew it. Just like her mother, he thought.

"Abby, I know you talked with mom."

And then the straw finally broke the camel's back.

"You're never home anymore. You're always working. You never want to do anything with us anymore," Abby said in one breath, emphasizing the words "never" and "always."

"That's not true at all." Jack felt himself getting defensive. _Patience, Jack, Patience._ He furrowed his brow.

"Yes, it is! We were going to go to Salt Lake City for spring break but you couldn't go. Then, we were going to visit Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom and then you didn't go. It's like you don't care anymore. You're always working! We never get to spend time with you anymore."

As Jack listened to Abby's continued venting, he thought back to what she was saying. It was true. He had been working really hard as his boss was hinting at and was dangling a promotion. That wasn't an excuse though. Did he really miss out on his family's lives the last six months? He thought back. While he had been working pretty hard, he didn't miss out on all of their family events. A few weeks before, he took the family to Vail. He'd been to Ethan's basketball game and Madison's ballet recital. Jack was still a little baffled.

"Abby," Jack said kindly. He looked at Abby, who was also making direct eye contact with him. Her blue eyes were blazing. She looked like Elizabeth when she was angry, and that was a look he hadn't seen in years. "You have to know that my work can be very demanding. I know I wasn't able to go to Salt Lake City, but I wanted to in the worst way. And I haven't always missed on family vacations. We went to Vail a few weeks ago."

Behind the anger, Jack could see hurt. There was something else that was part of the problem. There was an underlying problem that Abby hadn't mentioned. Jack waited. "You missed my ice skating competition."

Jack wisely didn't say anything. _Her ice skating competition? What ice skating competition?_

"I worked really hard, Dad! And you promised you'd be there." Abby put an emphasis on the word "promised."

"I'm sorry, Abby," Jack said a little too quickly as it was the first thing that came to mind.

"You don't understand!" Abby said again. "I worked really hard on my events. You promised you would be there. But you weren't there. And I won first place on landing my single axel."

"I-"

"That's not all," Abby said mustering the courage to continue. "Then, the next week, you said we had to reschedule our outing. But you never did."

"Which outing?" Jack asked confused.

Abby looked at Jack like he'd grown two heads. "OUR outing. The one we ALWAYS go on." She paused before continuing. "But you never miss out on Ethan, Daniel, or Madison's stuff." She crossed her arms. "It's not fair."

Everything started to hit Jack like a ton of bricks as Abby started to vent. This wasn't about Jack missing out on family events. This wasn't even about Jack working later. This was about Jack missing out on spending time with Abby. And this was about Abby being hurt because she felt neglected. This was about Jack inadvertently dismissing her. This was about him taking their bond for granted. Each revelation stung and burned. Had he really been that preoccupied that he'd missed out on Abby's competition? Had he really been that busy that he didn't even take the time to make time for his daughter? Had he really been that horrible of a father?

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I dunno," Abby shrugged, not looking Jack in the eye. "Since probably like February. Cause that's when my competition was."

 _February! That was several months ago._

"Why didn't you say anything? Abby, I'll be honest. I feel terrible that I didn't know any of this."

This time tears formed in Abby's eyes and a single tear fell. "I dunno." Jack scooted over and put his arm around her.

"I am so sorry, Abby." Jack said hugging her. "I am so very sorry." Jack and Abby continued to talk, the most freely they'd been able to communicate in what seemed like months. They discussed Abby's attitude towards her family. They discussed Jack's work demands. They discussed Abby's anger and frustration. They discussed Jack's time with Abby and the family. In conclusion, both father and daughter came to the same conclusion. Even in a father and daughter relationship, there must be give and take. There needs to be open and honest communication, even if it was hard. Abby understood that now. And for Jack, he realized how much he truly meant to his daughter.

* * *

Later that evening, Jack and Elizabeth discussed Abby and Jack's heart-to-heart.

"Have I really been that horrible as a father?" Jack asked.

"No! Of course not," Elizabeth said. "Why would you even say that?"

"How could I have been so blinded to Abby's needs? Now granted, all of our children, have to understand that there may be times where we won't be able to go to every recital, competition, game, whatever. But was I really that preoccupied that I didn't see that all of her frustration was because of me?" Jack asked. "I could kick myself. Did you know this?"

"No, I really didn't," Elizabeth said. "I knew she was upset but she didn't make it seem like it was a big deal to her at the time. Don't beat yourself up." She paused. "Teenagers are tricky."

"So we've gone from sticky children to tricky children, huh," Jack said with a small smile.

"I guess we have. No one ever said parenting was easy," Elizabeth said, as she leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. "And poor Abby is probably going to have it the worst since she's the first one to go through the teen years with us."

"Oh, yes, oldest child syndrome. I remember that quite well," Jack smirked. "I remember when Tom and I were younger, we got into some sort of fist fight and I was punished rather than Tom. My mom wouldn't let me get my license until I was 17 because she said that I would make her insurance go up. Well, Tom got his license at 16. Tell me how that's fair," Jack said. Elizabeth laughed.

"Bitter, are we?" Elizabeth joked.

"Not at all. You probably had it easy, miss middle child."

"Well, I guess I did. It was usually always Julie or Viola who got in trouble. I was the peacemaker," Elizabeth said, a little too proudly.

"Ah, the perfect child."

"Pretty much."

"Really, because Julie told me that you once threw a brick at Charles Kensington the third's head once," Jack said exaggerating 'Charles Kensington the third.' Elizabeth sat up quickly and turned towards Jack. "I still can't believe you would dare throw a brick at the heir of the Kensington Hotels. Not Miss Peace Maker." Jack said in mock awe. The Kensington's were good friends of the Thatchers when Elizabeth was growing up. She and Charles were in the same grade, so their families were together often. Elizabeth smirked and threw a pillow at Jack.

"He was being annoying!" Elizabeth said. "He said he was going to marry me! EW!" She shuddered even though that incident was many moons ago.

"And that's why you threw a brick at him?"

"Well, I guess Julie never told you the rest of the story," Elizabeth said sheepishly. The look on Jack's face told her to go on. "I missed—"

"No surprise there," Jack teased. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as it was a well-known fact that she had terrible aim when it came to throwing.

"I missed and so, I shoved cake in his face and the pushed in into the pool," Elizabeth said. Jack nearly doubled over in laughter.

"How old were you guys?"

"Probably 12 or 13."

"Unbelievable, Elizabeth Thatcher," Jack shook his head. "Wait, you were about Abby's age when Charles declared his love for you?"

"Hey now—as I recall, that was around the same time when Rosemary declared her love for you!"

"Whoa! Hold those horses!" Jack said. Elizabeth snickered at the thought of her best friend and Jack as young teenagers. "Rosemary and I dated for like a week in the 9th grade. We were too much like brother and sister so it was weird."

"Thank goodness," Elizabeth said.

"So, back to my original thought… does this mean we have to start watching for crazy hormones and puppy love?" Jack cringed at the thought of a boy declaring his love for Abby.

"Yes, I suppose. But it is just a crush. Rarely do high school relationships last," Elizabeth said practically. "But, I guess we do have to start watching out."

"Oh, boy." Jack groaned.


	7. Twenty Years

**June 2009**

Twenty Years.

Jack blinked. Had it really been twenty years since he married Elizabeth Thatcher? He rolled over to find her side empty, sighed, and snuggled back into the warmth of the giant feather bed. He and Elizabeth were vacationing in Paris for their twentieth anniversary— something he promised her when they got married. For their tenth anniversary, they went to Hawaii. For their fifteenth, they went on an Alaskan cruise. For their twentieth, Jack always told Elizabeth that he would take her to Europe.

He heard humming coming from the bathroom and strained to hear what Elizabeth was humming. It was their wedding song, Household of Faith. He smiled to himself and thought back to that day. He was a nervous wreck, but as soon as he saw the chapel doors open, a calming peace came over him. Elizabeth was beautiful. Her dress was unlike any other wedding dress he'd seen as her dress was missing the popular "puffed" sleeve. Instead her dress had an off-the-shoulder scalloped neckline. The lace was simple, yet elegant. Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's as she glided down the aisle like an angel on her father's arm.

"Jack? Earth to Jack," Elizabeth said, walking over and breaking Jack's trance. He rolled over on his side to face her and grinned. She looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you that's all," Jack said. He pulled her closer. "Happy Anniversary, Elizabeth."

"Happy Anniversary, Jack." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. She leaned over and kissed him. "Can you believe we've been married for twenty years?"

"Twenty years, four kids later, and here we are. More in love than ever."

* * *

As much as Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed the ten days they had alone free from work and parental duties, they were ready to go back to Abby, Ethan, Daniel, and Madison. Tom and Julie were able to work it out so that they could stay with the Thornton kids while Jack and Elizabeth were away. Of course, Daniel and Madison loved having their cousins, Josh and Meg who were about the same age as both of them, around. As Jack turned on to the familiar road, he sneaked a glance over at Elizabeth who was sleeping. He patted her knee.

"We're home." Jack and Elizabeth jumped out of the car expecting to hear or see some noise, but the house was empty.

"Home, sweet home," Jack said, tossing his keys on the kitchen bar.

"Looks like Tom and Julie had everything under control. Nothing's damaged. Broken. And the house is still standing," Elizabeth said, inspecting various things in the kitchen.

As Jack flipped through the mail, he spied a box on the dining table. "Hey, Elizabeth, there's a package for you."

Elizabeth walked in and took the card and package from Jack. She read the note out loud. "Beth, we took the kids over to the Country Club for Pastor Frank's surprise birthday party. It's a dress up occasion, so I took the liberty of buying you something new. No need to thank me, sis. See you when you get here! Oh, it starts at 7 PM. Hugs, Julie."

"I didn't know Pastor Frank's birthday was today. I thought his birthday was in August," Jack said.

"Maybe they're doing it early to keep the element of surprise?" Elizabeth shrugged as she opened the package. "OH! This is beautiful!" She pulled out a light rose gold floor length dress. "And she even included a tie for you!"

"How old is Pastor Frank turning? This must be one heck of a birthday!" Jack said.

* * *

As Jack and Elizabeth walked towards the entryway of the club, they ran into Rosemary and Lee. Rosemary wore a navy blue floor length dress and her blonde hair was swept up to the side.

"Wow, Rosemary! You look fabulous. Dressed to the nines!" Elizabeth said eyeing her up and down. Rosemary was doing the same.

"That rose gold color is simply marvelous on you, Elizabeth. Oh, I wish I were your size! I would borrow that dress in a heartbeat!" They walked into the club quickly and the host asked which party they were with.

"Hogan Surprise Party?" Lee said. The host nodded and spoke into a walkie talkie.

"We need an escort for the Hogan party." To the couples, he said, "Someone will be right with you." Less than thirty seconds later, an attendant motioned for them to follow him. He led them to two french doors that were covered with curtains. He knocked on the door three times and the doors opened allowing Jack, Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Lee to enter.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth jumped.

"Wait—" Rosemary said with a confused looked on her face.

"What?" Jack looked at Lee who looked clueless. Both couples realized that both sets of children were standing on either side of them creating an aisle and Pastor Frank stood at the end of the aisle.

"What's going on?" Jack said again in confusion. Clearly, this was not a surprise birthday party for Frank.

"May we show you to your seats?" Daniel asked, as he offered his arms to Elizabeth. We was proud of himself for managing to do one of his very few tasks without joking around. Abby gave him a thumbs up. Ben offered his arm to Rosemary. Elizabeth made eye contact with Abigail and mouthed, "Did you plan this?" Abigail shook her head. Jack looked at Tom who was at the other end of the room. Tom just shrugged and winked.

Pastor Frank cleared his throat. "We are gathered here this evening in a celebration of love. June 10th marked the 20th anniversary of Jack and Elizabeth. And June 24th will mark the 20th anniversary for Lee and Rosemary. Jack and Elizabeth, Lee and Rosemary, your children wanted to take you back to your wedding day."

Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, and Rosemary looked at each other in shock.

"They planned this?" Rosemary said, then looked at her three children who were grinning shyly.

"Oh, there's a menu here too!" Elizabeth said.

"Hey, this is what we ate at our weddings!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"I don't even remember what I ate on my wedding day," Lee muttered to Jack before saying to everyone else, "How did you do all of this?" Lee asked.

Jack made eye contact with Abby and gave her a curious look. She blushed and her eyes shone. _That sweet girl. How did she pull all of this off?_ He noticed Abby whisper something to Ben who whispered something back before walking away. Someone cleared his throat from behind them. "Dinner for two for the Thorntons." Another server served "Dinner for two for the Coulters." Both couples had a personalized meal that was replicated from their wedding.

"Wait, what about the rest of you?" Jack asked looking around. Frank and Abigail were sitting with Julie and Tom. Abby, Ben, Ethan, Michaela, Jenna were at another table. Daniel, Madison, Meg, and Josh were at another table close to the older kids. They were already eating.

"Daddy, you guys came late. And we were hungry," Madison said matter of factly.

"Don't worry, we already blessed the food," Pastor Frank joked.

"This is so sweet, thank you," Elizabeth said, not realizing there were more surprises to come. Throughout dinner, Rosemary, Lee, Jack and Elizabeth reminisced over their weddings… how Elizabeth and Jack almost eloped because Elizabeth's mom and Julie kept adding more and more details, while Elizabeth really just wanted something simple. How Jack almost lost the wedding bands at Lee and Rosemary's wedding. How Rosemary changed her mind thirteen times on the seating chart. And how a storm nearly dampened their plans to have an outdoor wedding under the gazebo. How Lee saran wrapped Jack's jeep. How Tom and Julie got to know each other at Jack and Elizabeth's wedding. As dinners were finished, they noticed a couple of servers rolling something into the room. Their eyes were drawn to the screen in front of them.

Ben cleared his throat and shifted nervously. "So, we," he glanced at Abby before continuing. "Wanted to do something special for you guys. Twenty years seems like a pretty big deal. And we wanted to let you know that we are thankful for you guys."

Abby smiled at him then continued. "We have a couple videos dedicated to both of you. Mom, Dad, yours is first. This is dedicated to you guys," Abby said.

"What do you think they're up to?" Jack whispered. Elizabeth squeezed his hand. As "Beautiful as You" started to play, pictures and video shots of Jack and Elizabeth started to play. They looked at each other in surprise as they didn't expect the sappy factor. Jack and Elizabeth were mesmerized by the photos. They even included their wedding vows in the video: "To be patient and kind. Not to envy or boast. To love and to cherish. Til death us do part." He pulled Elizabeth closer to him and whispered, "Forever yours. I love you."

Elizabeth whispered back, "Forever." They didn't have to say much. Their eyes knew what the other's hearts were saying.

By the end of the song, all of the adults, except Lee, had tears in their eyes. Lee was never one to show much emotion as he was always "Mr. Cool."

"Mom, Dad, this is dedicated to you," Jenna said. This time, Love of My Life by Jim Brickman started to play with video clips and pictures of Rosemary and Lee. By mid-song, Lee to everyone's surprise, was bawling worse than Rosemary.

"I love you, Rosemary Noelle," Lee whispered. "Thank you for the best twenty years of my life."

Rosemary was at a loss for words, so instead, she gently kissed him. Then to his kids, Lee said jokingly, "What are you kids trying to do, kill me?"

"Aw, Dad, we knew you had a little sap in you," Michaela said. Lee stood up and hugged her as she was standing closest to him.

"You all are so sweet. And thoughtful! How did you put this together?" Elizabeth asked. Ben and Abby looked at each other and grinned.

"It's a secret." Abby winked at her parents then glanced at Ben, who moved closer to her. "But we have one more surprise." She nodded at Abigail who pressed something on the AV stand.

Household of Faith started to play. Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand under the table. He squeezed it three times, and she squeezed his hand four times. Elizabeth and Rosemary also made eye contact and smiled. Due to the popularity of the song at the time, it was played at both the Thornton's and Coulter's wedding. Even though Elizabeth found the song first and even though her wedding was before Rosemary's, she really didn't mind that Rosemary wanted it sung at her wedding too. Rosemary did agonize over it, however, because she didn't want it to seem tacky. But the message was just too good to pass up.

Ben's smooth tenor voice started to sing:

Here we are at the start committing to each other  
By His word and from our hearts  
We will be a family in a house that will be a home  
And with faith, we'll build it strong

Abby's sweet alto voice joined in harmony with Ben's voice.

We'll build a household of faith  
That together we can make  
And when the strong winds blow it won't fall down  
As one in Him we'll grow and the whole world will know  
We are a household of faith.

Ben looked at Abby and gave her a side smile. Abby started to sing the second verse:

Now to be a family we've got to love each other  
At any cost unselfishly  
And our home must be a place that fully abounds with grace  
A reflection of His face

Ben joined Abby on the last chorus:

We'll build a household of faith  
That together we can make  
And when the strong winds blow it won't fall down  
As one in Him we'll grow and the whole world will know  
We are a household of faith

We'll build a household of faith  
That together we can make  
And when the strong winds blow it won't fall down  
As one in Him we'll grow and the whole world will know  
We are a household of faith.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Jack smiled fondly at the following pictures of their anniversary party. The rest of the night was full of dancing to "oldies" like the YMCA and the Electric Slide. Abby and Ben had set up a do-it-yourself photo booth and everyone had fun playing with the props. It truly was an anniversary to remember. Jack found out later that Abby came up with the idea one day and secretly called Mimi (AKA Elizabeth's mother) and told her about the idea. Grace loved it of course as she was always one for parties, so she helped Abby pay for the dinner and room at the Country Club. William and Grace were going to surprise them, but William hurt his back a week before and was unable to fly. Charlotte would have also been there, but was out of town. Elizabeth and Jack talked about that anniversary party for weeks after. They couldn't believe how Abby pulled that party off and all the thought she had put into it. They were so blessed to have such a sweet and thoughtful daughter.

The next book Jack picked up was heavier. It was Abby's scrapbook from high school and college. He remembered the first time she brought Ben Coulter home...as her boyfriend. It shocked Jack. Abby never brought anyone home. Abby had always been studious and driven, much like Elizabeth was at that age. Sure she had crushes, but they were just that. Crushes. But, Ben stuck around...


	8. The Start of Something New

_Hi, #Hearties! Happy Friday! Thank you all for your kind comments and reviews! It is so encouraging to read as there are times I doubt myself. Thank you, thank you! Appreciate all you #hearties! :)_

* * *

 **September 2009**

"Jack! You're home early!" Elizabeth said in surprise. Jack walked over to the kitchen island and kissed his wife.

"It was slow in the office today and they sent me home."

"Remind me to thank Bill," Elizabeth said. "I'm actually glad you're home early. There's something I need to talk to you about."

There was something different in Elizabeth's voice. Jack couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, don't worry. It's just that, I didn't think this day would happen so soon. I mean, it's wonderful! But maybe I'm all jumbled because...it's because I can't let go so -"

"Whoa! This country boy still can't keep yup with you Yankees and your fast-paced ramblings."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and made him sit next to her. She took a dramatic pause. "Abby came to me the other day and she wants Ben Coulter to come over for dinner."

"So?" Jack asked dumbly. "The Coulters are always at our house."

Elizabeth chuckled. "No, he's coming by himself." Jack was silent and still looked at Elizabeth, clueless. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Abby and Ben like each other and now she wants to introduce him as her boyfriend!" Elizabeth nearly squealed.

"First of all, you've been hanging around Rosemary too long. That was completely and unnecessarily dramatic."

Then it hit.

"Her BOYFRIEND?" Jack exclaimed. "She's too young to have a boyfriend! What is she thinking? What is he thinking! You'd think-"

"Look who's over-dramatic now," Elizabeth smirked. "She's almost 16, and that's just a little younger than when I met you."

"She's barely 15, Elizabeth." Jack corrected even though she was turning 16 in a few months. "But her boyfriend?" Jack asked. "She can't date til she's thirty. No, make that forty."

"Jack, it's Ben Coulter. We've known him since he was born! He's a good kid. Remember, when they were little, he was the one who watched over Abby at camp when she started to get homesick. He's also the one who stopped by and brought Abby's pint of her favorite ice cream when she had her tonsils taken out. And he helped her plan the anniversary dinner last year! And did you not see the way he looked at her when they sang together? Ben has always cared for Abby. They've just never spoken about it. At least not that we've known. Besides, Lee and Rosemary are our best friends." Elizabeth said. "Would you rather Abby date a goodness-knows anybody?"

"Guess not." Jack grumbled.

"Good." Elizabeth kissed her husband on the cheek before standing up. "Come help me with the pot roast. It's Ben's favorite."

* * *

As Jack pulled the pot roast out of the oven, he heard the doorbell ring. Before he could do anything, he heard footsteps running towards the door. He started to casually eavesdrop.

"Hi, Ben!" Eight-year-old Madison exclaimed. "Ooh, those are pretty," she said noting the wildflowers he was holding. He plucked a pink on out of the bouquet.

"Here you go, Madi," Ben said. "I hope you like it." Madison had stars in her eyes, much like the one her older sister had as she approached them.

"Hi, Ben," Abby said shyly, as she gave him a hug. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi, Abby," Ben said. "Here, this is for you." He handed her a small box that had her favorite chocolate in it.

"Ooh, cookies and cream! My favorite! Thank you!" Abby said.

"I hope your mom will like the flowers," Ben said nervously, as they walked into the living room.

"Are you kidding me, wildflowers are her favorite. Every first day of spring, my dad brings her home a bouquet of wildflowers and she babies them so they last for weeks. And you _know_ my mom does NOT have a green thumb." Jack smirked to himself as he heard this exchange. _Flowers for Elizabeth? And chocolate for Abby? Really?_

"Hi, Ben! We're so glad you could make it for dinner," Elizabeth said.

"Hi, Aunt Elizabeth," Ben said out of habit, then caught himself. "Is that weird? 'Cause—"

"You can call us whatever you want," Elizabeth said warmly. Since birth, the Coulter kids called Jack and Elizabeth 'Uncle' and 'Aunt,' and the Thornton kids always called Lee and Rosemary 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' as well. Neither couple felt that it was for their best friends kids to call them by their first names. And Using Mr. and Mrs. Last Name was too formal. So, everyone, including Abigail were addressed as Aunt and Uncle.

"Well, these are for you. Thanks for having me over." Ben handed her the bouquet of wildflowers which Elizabeth immediately breathed in.

"Wildflowers! My favorite. The food is just about ready. Boys! Dinner!" Elizabeth called up the stairs.

Dinner went well and it wasn't any different than usual, except that Jack noticed Abby and Ben sneaked glances and smiles at each other. Glances and smiles he knew all too well but didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, Ben, wanna practice some lay ups?" Ethan asked as they finished dinner. "Coach will rip us up at ball camp next week."

Ben glanced at Abby. "Actually, I was hoping to take a walk with Abby," he said. "Just around the block. Maybe later?"

Ethan shrugged. "It's cool." Ethan was always very easygoing. Nothing ever bothered him.

"Um, so you want to go now?" Abby asked. "Mom? Dad?"

Before Jack could say anything, Elizabeth said quickly, "Sure, honey! Just don't be out too late."

"Dinner was delicious. Pot roast is my favorite," Ben said. "Thanks again."

When the dining room cleared of children, Jack started to help Elizabeth clear the table of everything else.

"Is it weird that our kids have called Lee and Rosie 'aunt' and 'uncle' and vice versa after all of these years?"

"No," Elizabeth gave Jack an odd look. "They're basically family. I called my parents best friends "Aunt Elizabeth" and "Uncle Wynn. The kids still call Abigail 'Auntie.'"

"Hm," Jack said as he handed Elizabeth a few dishes.

"You're in denial," Elizabeth said as she started rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jack said, handing Elizabeth a pot.

"Don't you remember falling in love with me?" Elizabeth asked coyly. She turned around and faced Jack, her hands dripping with water and bubbles. "Don't you remember 'the look'?" Elizabeth's eyes flickering to his lips before moving back to his gaze. Jack froze.

He took a deep breath. "And that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

It was still light out when Jack and Elizabeth finished putting everything away, so they decided to sit on the front patio. Off to the side, Ethan and Daniel were scrimmaging with the basketball, while Madison cheered them on. They watched Abby and Ben continue to walk and talk. Abby's eyes lit up every time Ben said something and she would laugh. Then Abby would say something and Ben looked at her in awe.

"Look at them," Elizabeth said. "It's so sweet."

And Jack did watch them as they walked past. Abby was every bit a mini Elizabeth, except with Jack's dimples. Where did the time go? Jack looked over to Ethan and Daniel. Same with the boys. Ethan was getting taller by the minute it seemed. He was quiet and studious and had a good sense of humor much like his parents. Daniel was catching up to Ethan. The boys always seemed to alternate heights. Sometimes Daniel would inch ahead of Ethan and then Ethan would grow inches overnight. Jack watched Daniel taunt Ethan with the ball. He shook his head. That boy was a Thornton through and through. Daniel was a splitting image of Jack, but with his brother Tom's temperament— a smart-witted tease who considered himself a ladies man. _That boy._

"Mom, Dad, can I sit here with you?" Madison asked. Jack and Elizabeth made space for Madison to sit between them. She rested her head against Jack's shoulder, turned to face Elizabeth, and made herself comfortable. "Ben gave me a flower," she said.

"Well, that was very nice of him," Elizabeth said.

"I think I want to marry him," Madison announced. Jack smirked.

"Really?" Elizabeth said a notch higher than usual as she covered up her laugh.

"Yup, he's so nice," Madison said unaware that her older sister was dating him.

"Don't grow up too quickly, Madi." Jack planted a kiss on her strawberry blond head. Looking at Elizabeth, he said, "I don't think I could handle it."

"Me either," Elizabeth agreed.

* * *

When Rosemary found out that Ben and Abby were dating, Jack swore the whole state of Colorado heard her squealing. The Coulters and Thornton's were having their usual Sunday Brunch on the Coulter's farm. The adults were sitting on the deck while the rest of the children were playing games inside.

"And to think, I had to find out from Molly who heard from Florence!" Rosemary huffed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Well, we thought you knew!" Elizabeth said. "Abby told me the day Ben asked her out."

"Teenage boys never share anything with their mother. Just wait until Daniel and Ethan are a little older." Rosemary said. "Just think! We could very well be in-laws one day!" Rosemary squealed again. Lee picked up his coffee cup and hid his smile. "Oh, Jack, wouldn't it be fun?" When Jack didn't respond immediately, Rosemary smacked his arm. "Oh, don't be that overprotective father."

"Just wait til Michaela and Jenna are old enough to start dating," Jack said.

"Let's not go there now," Lee interjected. Jack gave Rosemary a pointed look.

"Well, I must say, I'm so glad that it's Ben and Abby. I always said, no one would be good enough for Ben, but if he had to marry anyone, it should be Abigail Thornton."

"Oh, Rosemary, they're only sixteen, and that's way too young to be talking about marriage," Elizabeth started. Jack smiled thinking Elizabeth was finally on the same page as he was. They were too young. Of course. Puppy love. That's all it was. However, Elizabeth continued. "But, having you as in-laws would be fun, wouldn't it?" she giggled, partly at Jack's expense, but also at the fact that she secretly did think it would be fun.

"Elizabeth, let's see." Rosemary furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "They're going off to college next summer. Which means we probably have about five years. Which means we should probably start thinking about venues. So, I think we could probably start planning. Oh, it would be the wedding of the century!" Rosemary giggled. "Come. I heard of this wonderful website called The Knot. Let's check it out."

"Oh, but—" Elizabeth started to say. She looked at Jack then at Lee, then at Jack again, as her eyes pleaded for help. This time, Jack smirked at her as though to say, 'serves you right.' Rosemary dragged Elizabeth inside leaving the men outside.

"Well, dang," Lee said. "If she goes this crazy over Ben. I can't imagine how she'll be when our own daughters start dating and planning their wedding. It'll be like bridezilla overload."

"Good luck, man." Jack said.

* * *

Ben really became part of the family. Since he and Abby started dating, they saw Ben almost every weekend. Ben and Abby did a lot together by themselves too. They'd go sailing on the lake in Ben's catamaran, hiking various trails, swing dancing with friends, skiing the slopes, and watch movies with their friends and siblings. Ben was already like another brother to Ethan and Daniel and sometimes they'd play football or basketball while Abby cheered them on. Lee often joked that Jack probably saw Ben more than he did, although Jack wasn't too sure. Abby spent a lot of time with Coulters too. One tradition, Abby joined in on was going on donut runs with Ben. Every Saturday morning, Ben would pick up Abby and they would go get a dozen donuts and a jug of coffee from the Coulter's favorite donut shop downtown. She even went on vacation with the Coulters to go skiing at Lake Tahoe one week. Rosemary often gushed about Abby and how much of a joy she was and Michaela and Jenna adored Abby. Ben and Abby just seemed to fit together like mac and cheese. As hard as it was for Jack to admit, as Abby was his still his baby girl, he liked Ben. Ben exceeded his expectations. He was a gentleman. He was kind. He was uplifting. He looked out for the underdog. He was a friend to everyone. If Jack were being honest, that's the kind of man he'd want for his daughter.

Jack always knew that Lee and Rosemary had great kids, but as he observed Ben, he realized that Ben wasn't just a good kid. He was well-raised, which was a testament to his parents. He was proud of his best friends, a very unlikely pair from the start, for raising up Ben to be the man he was turning out to be. He hoped that they felt the same about Abby.

Jack felt a little silly thinking about his daughter's future, her potential suitors, and her future spouse. But Jack realized that he had just a few years left with his girl before she was out on her own. He couldn't be there to protect her every time she needed help. To pick her up after falling. To guide her steps. To be the hero he always was for her. He knew that one day, someone would take that place. He knew that the day was coming where Abby would love another man more than her own father. Jack didn't know what the future would hold for Abby. He also knew that high school relationships didn't always last, and he was at peace with that. He just wanted Abby to be happy.

* * *

 **September 2010**

"Geez, Ma. Do we seriously have to do this every single stinking year?" Daniel grumbled as he crossed his arms. Apparently, first day of school pictures were not cool for 8th graders.

"Yes. Now smile," Elizabeth instructed as she started to take a picture. Daniel didn't smile, crossed his arms and stuck his chin out a little. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Look cool. Or whatever."

Every year. Elizabeth took first day of school pictures. It was just her thing. Jack always laughed when the boys would give her grief about it. They weren't as sentimental as she was.

"Okay, mom, I'm ready," Abby ran down the steps in her new dark wash jeans, white tank top and forest green cardigan. Her auburn brown hair was straightened and her makeup, which was just a little eye shadow, eyeliner, and gloss, were perfectly in place.

"Oh, Abby," Elizabeth said. Abby noticed Elizabeth's eyes blinking furiously.

"You're not going to get all sentimental are you?" Abby asked, almost amused.

"Too late," Ethan said handing his mother a tissue.

"You're just all grown up. You'll be going to college in a few months-"

"Mo-om, stop! You're going to get me all sentimental," Abby said. "I love school! And my friends and—"

"And Be-en," Daniel teased. Abby blushed, but still shot Daniel a look.

"Ben and Abby sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Madison sang as she walked into the front foyer. Abby glared at her in annoyance.

"Hey! No one's K-I-S-S-I-N-G anyone under this roof." Jack declared, not hearing the first part of the diddy. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, yesterday—" Daniel started to say as Abby's eyes grew big. She shot him an "I'm so embarrassed right now and I'm about to kill you" look. Elizabeth didn't miss a beat and hoped Jack didn't catch on to any of that.

"All right, that's enough!" Elizabeth said, the sentimental moment over. "Everyone together for a picture. The faster you do this, the faster this is over." As soon as Elizabeth took the picture, someone knocked on the door and Elizabeth, who was closest, opened it.

"Hi!" Ben said entering. Looking around the room and noticing all of the Thornton's crowded around, he said, "Whoa, didn't expect a welcoming party here." Ben gave Daniel and Ethan fist bumps as he walked towards Abby.

"Mom was just taking our back to school photos. Tradition." Abby said as she put her arm around him to give him a hug.

"Your mom too, huh? My mom got all sentimental when she realized that Jenna was in high school and that I'm graduating."

Everyone looked to Elizabeth.

"What? It's a mom thing," she said before brightly saying, "Oh! Let me take your picture!" Madison giggled and Daniel opened his mouth to say something snarky, but this time, Elizabeth shot them a look. She ushered them into the kitchen. Ben put his arm around Abby. Jack noticed how comfortable they looked. It was almost— natural.

"So, you ready to tackle senior year? What are you taking?" Jack asked Ben as he shook his hand.

"I think so. I'm taking AP English, AP Stats, Environmental Science, Intro to Business, and Engineering Design."

"Pretty impressive. I'm surprised your mom didn't try to rope you into taking her theatre class." Jack teased. Ben smirked.

"Oh, she tried for a couple of years, but gave up. Michaela is outright refusing to take anything theatre related. So now, Mom's focusing all of her efforts on Jenna. I think Jenna will probably take her up on it. She's always been the most theatrical one anyways."

"Drama class was actually kind of fun." Abby piped up. "She was kinda like that drama teacher from High School Musical."

"I cannot believe you just said that." Ben groaned while Abby laughed. "Don't give her any ideas."

"It will be the start of something new." Abby quoted. "After all, we're all in this together, right?"

"Oh, gosh." Jack shook his head, groaning. He had seen the High School Musical trilogy one too many as that was the one movie that Abby and Madi both enjoyed watching together. It was rare because there was about an eight-year difference between them. Jack could remember all the nights he'd have to tell them to quiet down their karaoke parties and all the giggling that would occur.

"Abs, we better get going. My mom's taking the girls this morning. Hey, Ethan, you coming with?"

"Yup, let me get my bag." Ethan left the foyer. "Mom! We're leaving!"

Elizabeth rushed back into the foyer. "Have a wonderful first day of school!" She said hugging each of them, including Ben. "Oh, I'm going to miss you today." Elizabeth started to get a little misty-eyed again at the thought of Abby graduating and leaving for college. Abby put her arms around Jack, giving him a side hug so she could look up at him.

"Take care of her, will ya? I don't know if Mom can handle us growing up anymore." Abby whispered teasingly.

"You betcha," Jack said. He took Abby's hand and put a twenty dollar bill in it. "Treat Ethan and Ben to donuts. Or coffee. Or smoothies. Whatever you kids eat these days."

"Thanks, Dad!" Abby said hugging him. "You guys, ready?" Ethan and Ben headed out the door with Abby not too far behind.

"We need to head out too," Elizabeth said checking her watch. "I need to be at school by 7:30."

"Hey, I'll take Daniel so you don't have to go out of your way. And that way you can stop by Abigail's with Madison." Jack offered.

"Oh, that would be amazing," Elizabeth said. "You're the best, Detective Thornton." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. He caught her hand and pulled her in for a kiss, before lightly smacking her rear.

"Get out of here before we get into trouble." He winked at her. She giggled girlishly before opening the door and walking out. She promptly walked back in, still blushing. "Forgetting someone?" Jack laughed. She nearly left without Madison.

"You're too distracting, Jack Thornton," Elizabeth said. "But I love you for it."


	9. 2011

**Present Day**

As Jack continued to flip through the rest of Abby's first scrapbook, he noticed the year smack in the middle of the page. 2011. That year stuck out for many reasons. Abby's high school graduation and start of her college journey...and her journey of finding one's self.

 **June 2011**

As soon as Pomp and Circumstance started to play, both Elizabeth and Rosemary started to tear up.

"Seriously?" Daniel whispered. Jack nudged him. As a sea of blue and white filled the stadium, he watched for his girl. He was so proud. She didn't necessarily finish as valedictorian, but she was in the top ten. She achieved so much in her senior year as the Vice President of the senior class, yearbook senior editor, and captain of the girl's volleyball team. Abby never seemed to run out of energy. She was always involved with all the different activities at school. Not to mention everything she did at their church. In their church, Abby, Ben, and Tim Burns, Faith and Paul Burns' son, headed up the Helping Hands Club for the youth group. Every month, the three of them planned and executed community service projects for the youth group. The youth group was quite busy

In their church, Abby, Ben, and Tim Burns, Faith and Paul Burns' son, headed up the Helping Hands Club for the youth group. Every month, the three of them planned and executed community service projects for the youth group. The youth group was quite busy the last year. They cleaned up the community park. They organized for the youth choir to sing for the elderly. They did yard work for the senior citizens of the church. They even put together a sweetheart banquet for all of the couples of the church.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the principal of the school.

"At this time, students will be called to the stage for the conferring of the degrees."

 _Already? Who was the honorary guest? Wow. Completely missed that whole speech._

As the students' names were called one by one, Jack craned his neck to see Abby. Thornton was way on the other side of the stadium. A few select students had been assigned to give a speech before receiving their diploma from the principal. The speeches were categorized from gratitude towards parents or teachers, to influences of extracurricular activities, to applications in academics. While some schools allowed goofy speeches, their high school did not as they considered graduation somewhat of a formal occasion. The speeches made for a nice break between names. Jack wondered if Abby was one of those students. She had been very evasive after Jack and Elizabeth asked her.

"Benjamin Leland Coulter."

The Coulter/LeVeaux/Thornton/Thatcher/Hogan group jumped up and cheered as Ben walked across the stage. Rosemary grabbed her cow bell and started ringing it wildly. After Ben received his diploma and posed for a picture, he scanned the crowd before spotting his cheering section. He grinned and pointed at them before walking off.

More names. More speeches. Jack was getting ancy. He finally spotted Abby as she stood up to wait in line for her diploma.

 _Twenty students away._

 _Ten students_ away.

 _Three students away._

"Abigail Grace Thornton."

The crowd went wild. Jack felt himself rising to his feet as he clapped fast and furiously. His brain suddenly tuned out the screams from Madison, Rosemary's cowbell, and Abigail and Elizabeth's cheers. He didn't hear Ethan and Daniel chant Abby's name. He didn't even hear what Pastor Frank said to him. Suddenly it was just him watching her. He watched nearly eighteen years fly before his eyes. He felt as though the moment went into slow motion. Jack watched Abby start to walk across the stage confidently. But she wasn't walking towards the principal and administration. She walked towards the podium.

The cheers finally died down.

Abby took a deep breath.

"With every step, they were there. They are my biggest cheerleaders. My greatest confidants. My best friends. My heroes." Abby looked up and found her family in the audience. "They are my parents."

Elizabeth instinctively grabbed Jack's hand. Jack grinned as tear surprisingly welled up. He swallowed hard as she continued.

"My parents were my first teachers. From teaching me how to walk to teaching me how to drive. From teaching me about how to handle bullies on the playground to teaching me about giving grace and mercy to others. The greatest lessons I learned weren't in geometry or physics. They were lessons taught by my parents. My parents are my greatest cheerleaders. From watching my figure skating recitals to encouraging me during the time of my injury when I was told I wouldn't be able to skate like I had. They were there for me. They were there encouraging me every step of the way.

They have sacrificed so much for me and my siblings over the years. Whether it was spending hours at the kitchen table helping me with my homework, waking up earlier making sure everyone has a decent breakfast or staying up past midnight waiting for me to come home from out of district volleyball games. They were there through it all.

My mother has always been my best friend and greatest confidant. Her godly example shines through in everything she does and I hope I grow to be as wonderful as a woman as she is. My dad is my rock. He is the one person I can count on for consistency and stability. There is no one greater than my dad. He is my hero.

So, Mom and Dad, thank you. Thank you for your sacrifices. For giving up everything so that we could have it all. Thank you for your patience. For not giving up on me when I felt like quitting. Thank you for pushing me to do better and achieve more. Thank you for your guidance. For you wisdom."

Abby paused and she blinked furiously.

"I could go on, but to thank you for everything you've ever done for me would take years and years. So, thank you, Mom and Dad. I love you."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone gathered at the Thornton's for Ben and Abby's graduation party. After the cake was cut and served, Pastor Frank said to Ben, "So, have you decided on what you're going to study?" This was a topic that Ben avoided with everyone else. His reasoning was that he wanted to be sure that he knew what he wanted before announcing it to the world.

"Actually, I have," Ben said calmly. Rosemary's head popped up.

"Well?" She said, a little too demanding. Lee put his hand over hers as a sign to calm down. Jack's head popped up too and he looked at Elizabeth. She knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to study Aviation Administration with the intent to go on to the Navy," Ben said calmly.

"The Navy?" Rosemary asked in surprise, her voice a notch above normal.

 _The Navy? Why not the Air Force?_ Jack's immediate reaction surprised even him. He looked at Abby, who didn't blink. It seemed as though she already knew. Or did she? Abby tilted her head ever so slightly and Jack knew that she only did that when she was surprised but didn't want to make a scene.

"Well, that's a pretty noble goal, son." Lee patted Ben's back, as everyone else murmured in agreement. With a twinkle in his eye, Lee continued, "I was hoping you might study business and help out your old man. Ya know, take over the business one day."

Before Ben could say anything, Michaela jumped in the conversation. "Hey! Why can't I take over the family business? Why does it always have to be the oldest son? That is such an antiquated idea." She scoffed.

"Michaela!" Rosemary's voice was still a notch higher. Elizabeth and Jack glanced at each other and stifled a smirk. Michaela Coulter was so opposite of Rosmary, it was almost funny. Michaela was definitely a Coulter and was a mini Lee.

"It's true, Mom! This isn't 1910." Michaela started to argue. Jack looked over to Ben who seemed to be relieved that the attention was taken off of him. He watched as Ben and Abby seemed to share a conversation between their eyes. Then, Ben put his hand on Abby's back and they sneaked out of the room and out the back door. For a second, Jack toyed with the idea of sneaking out and following them, but he knew better. First, Elizabeth would kill him if he did. Second, Abby would probably never forgive him. And she would probably kill him too.

"Jack," Rosemary said, snapping Jack's attention back to the party. "What do you think?"

"Um? I think that she should do whatever she wants?" Jack said, uncertain if the topic had changed. It did.

"I'm talking about the punch. Everyone thinks it has too much sorbet in it."

"Oh, I think it's fine," Jack said. Rosemary continued to talk to the others, and Jack tilted his head to peek out the window, but Ben and Abby were out of sight.

Whatever conversation happened, Jack would never know. But, they did come back to the party, again unnoticed, and nothing seemed to have changed.

* * *

 **August 2011**

"I think that's everything, Dad." Abby said looking around her dorm room.

"Are you sure you want to be all the way out here at Baylor?" Jack asked. Abby laughed.

"Don't worry about me!" Abby linked arms with him as they left the room. "Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom are only thirty minutes away, and Ben's here too."

"Ah, Ben," Jack said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Daddy, you like Ben, remember?"

"Jack! Abby!" Elizabeth waved at them. "Julie just called and wants to meet us for dinner before we leave tomorrow morning. We should probably leave soon."

"Oh, I think I forgot my cell phone on my bed. I'll meet you back here?" Abby said as she hurried towards her dorm. As she was walking, she turned her head and flashed them a grin. As Jack watched her walk away, it was that moment it hit. Abby was no longer that little girl. She was a young woman with big dreams and aspirations. It wouldn't be too long until Abby was off on her own.

"Elizabeth, where did the time go?" Jack asked for the millionth time. Elizabeth looked back at her husband who was becoming somewhat emotional. "I thought she'd stay our little girl forever." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She'll always be our little girl.

"Can we keep them all young forever? Ethan's about to pass me up in height, Daniel can nearly outrun me on our jogs and the other day, he outsmarted in chess! Madison told me the other day that she wanted to get her ears pierced for her next birthday. It's going too fast."

"I know. It really is. Okay, let's stop before I get too emotional," Elizabeth said. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. For all of us."

And it was. Jack woke up and was dreading going back to the university one last time to say goodbye. Things were going to be so different from here. There would be one less person at the dinner table. One less person in the SUV. One less person to say goodnight to. One less person on weekend getaways. Jack sighed. Things wouldn't be the same. Not for a while at least.

The Thorntons and Coulters agreed to meet for breakfast for one last hurrah. Breakfast was light and cheery. Rosemary kept everyone upbeat, but even Jack and Elizabeth knew it was her way of not breaking down. As parents, they were all happy for their children. They were so proud of who Abby and Ben had become and they were proud of all the accomplishments they had achieved so far. They were excited to see what the future would hold and to see where life would take them. But at the same time, they were all very close. Abby and Ben would be missed greatly.

It was finally time. Time to catch a flight back to Colorado Springs. Jack pulled Abby in for a hug, he couldn't help but tear up. He held her for a moment, then let go.

"Abby." Jack said. He was silent for a moment. Abby bit her lip, much like Elizabeth did when she was fighting back tears. He had a speech prepared, but that went out the window. So he simply said, "Your mom and I...are so proud of you."

* * *

The next several months were an adjustment for not just Jack and Elizabeth, but the whole family. Madison cried every day for a week missing her big sister. Daniel moped around since he had no one to tease. Ethan tried his best to keep his siblings upbeat, but he too missed having his sister around. The Thorntons found the new norm. They video called Abby almost every day. There were a lot of group texts and silly emojis flying around. While it was different, nothing, relationship-wise, seemed to change. Jack finally learned to text and he and Abby would send weekly Bible verses to each other. Elizabeth and Abby were always texting and calling each other.

"Thank goodness for texting! And iPhones!" Elizabeth said as she sent off another meme to Abby.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending this hysterical meme I found on Facebook to Abby."

"Meme?"

"Yeah, like a cartoon?"

"All right..." Jack said, still not getting what a meme was. "Kids these days are so lucky. Remember how when we were dating, we, at least I, had to get those long distance calling cards?"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about those!" Elizabeth said. "Remember how mad your mom would get whenever we talked on the phone?"

"She was always so upset if I spent more than ten minutes on the phone. I remember one time we spent almost two hours on the phone and my mom made me pay her back once she got the phone bill."

"Oh, Abby texted back," Elizabeth said glancing at her phone. "She and her friends are going out to a movie, so she'll FaceTime tomorrow." Elizabeth sighed. "I miss our girl. How much longer until Christmas Break?"

"Not much longer. Thank goodness!" Jack said. "I don't know who's more excited, us, or Ethan, Daniel, or Madison."

* * *

 **December 2011**

"I see them!" Madison exclaimed waving excitedly at her older sister and Ben as they exited the terminal. When Abby saw sight of her family, she ran to them and nearly crushed her little sister and brothers.

"I missed you all so much!" Abby exclaimed hugging them. "Daniel! When did you get taller than me?"

Daniel just laughed and shrugged.

"It's good to have you home, sis," Ethan said.

Abby reached over to hug her parents. "It's been way too long. Can we go to Abigail's?"

"That's where we're heading for dinner and Pastor Frank and Abigail will be joining us too."

"Oh, good! I'm so glad!" Abby said happily. "Come on, let's go get my luggage." Abby took Madison's hand and their brothers followed. As Jack and Elizabeth followed them out, Elizabeth kept looking between Abby and Ben, who had also reunited with his family and had also headed towards baggage claim. Elizabeth tugged on Jack's arm and held him back.

"Jack, something isn't right." Elizabeth whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Did you see them? Ben and Abby?"

"Um," Jack said.

"They were walking a foot apart from each other. And then she just ignored him. Well, they kind of ignored each other, but that's beside the point. Something's wrong."

"Maybe she was homesick and just was excited to see us. I would think she'd still put us above Ben."

"No, this was different," Elizabeth said. "I guess, we'll find out, right?"

"I guess," Jack shrugged. "But I don't think there's anything to worry about.

Dinner at Abigail's was delightful as usual. Everyone was laughing and swapping stories of events the last five months. Jack watched Abby and Ben's interaction. Or lack thereof. They didn't sit next to each other. They didn't even sit across from each other. They were sitting at a diagonal. Jack watched Ben steal glances at Abby, and then when Ben wasn't paying attention, Abby would glance at Ben. They engaged in polite conversation, but it wasn't like before. Abby's sparkle was gone. Jack noticed Ben kept looking down at something. Probably his phone. No one else seemed to notice the awkwardness, as the group had been very upbeat and lively. However, Elizabeth and Jack noticed and were also exchanging glances. Elizabeth was definitely on to something. As the night continued, Jack's mind started to think of everything that could have happened. Surely, it must have been Ben. Yes, it had to have been Ben who broke up with Abby. He couldn't think of another reason for Abby to break up with Ben. She didn't talk about any other guys. Did he cheat on her? Because Abby wouldn't do that. But, Ben would never do that either. Or maybe they had some differences. Or maybe Ben stopped loving her. Maybe he was texting another girl. That could be the case. Jack's mind was going crazy. He wanted to give Ben a piece of his mind but refrained. Jack made a mental note to talk about this very weird evening with Elizabeth later.

Later that evening Jack was reading in his study when he heard Elizabeth and Abby walk into the kitchen talking.

"Nothing's wrong, mom."

"Abby," Elizabeth started.

"It was a mutual decision," Abby said interjected. "We just want different things."

"Did he initiate breaking up?"

There was a long pause, before Abby answered. "No. It was me."

Jack sat there stunned. While throughout dinner, he had thoughts of wanting to give Ben a piece of his mind for breaking up with Abby and breaking her heart. But this was a twist. Jack certainly didn't like Abby dating. In fact, he didn't like the thought about either of his daughters dating. Must be a dad thing. But this was different. Jack actually liked Ben. And what would this do to their friendship with the Coulters? Usually, things like this wouldn't bother Jack if it were say other guys Abby grew up with like Tim Burns or Oliver Sampson. But Ben was already like a son to Jack. And the Coulters treated the Thornton children as their own. Jack continued to listen to the conversation in the kitchen.

"I really don't want to talk about this, now." Abby said. Her voice was adamant and a bit strained.

"All right," Elizabeth's voice was soft. "But if you ever do." Her voice trailed.

"I know."

* * *

At the end of Christmas break, Jack took Abby out to dinner. Over the years, Jack and Elizabeth made it a priority to go on one-on-one outings with their children. As the children got older, outings were easier and harder at the same time. But in the end, none of the children cared what they did as long as they got to have their one on one time with their mom and dad. Jack and Elizabeth wanted to always make sure that their children knew that they each held a special spot in their hearts and wanted to make sure that they kept a unique relationship with their children. As Jack and Abby finished dessert, Jack had to ask.

"So, what really happened," Jack said leaning back in the chair.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"Between you and Ben."

"Oh, Dad, not you too." Abby groaned. "It's nothing. I broke up with Ben. End of story."

"Come on. Abby, your mother is worried about you. Your eyes don't sparkle like they used to, and every time we've been with the Coulters, it has been awkward between the two of you."

Abby was silent.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack had to ask.

"Oh no!" Abby was quick to respond. "I initiated everything. We just wanted different things. But I'm sure you heard that from mom." Abby sighed before going silent again. She played with her fork and glanced out the window a few times, her eyes starting to brew with tears. "I just don't know." Jack waited for her to continue, but she looked lost. Like she didn't know how to express herself.

"Abby, it's okay. Your mother and I don't want to pressure you. We just want to know what happened. We don't want to see you hurt or upset. Dating Ben isn't going to make us happy if it doesn't make you happy. And if you're worried about Rosemary and Lee, they feel the same way."

"It's not that." Abby continued to play with her fork, still not looking up.

Jack stayed silent. He learned early on in his marriage to Elizabeth that you let the woman speak. No matter how many pauses there may be. It was silent for what seemed like a full minute. Finally, Abby looked up at Jack.

"I'm just." She said. "I'm just— scared."

Her answer surprised Jack and his heart started to sink as this conversation was starting to sound very familiar. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree. "Of?" Jack asked.

Another silent moment.

"The unknown. The fact that Ben is planning to join the Navy after graduating college. Of the fact that he wants to be a pilot. What if he gets deployed. What if he gets hurt. What if… he doesn't come back?" Abby's voice was breathy now. "When we heard you were hurt on one of your missions a few years ago, that was, hard. It was the worst 48 hours of my life. Mom was so strong for all of us. And I'm not Mom. I don't think I'm brave enough to be with someone as brave as Ben."

Jack stayed silent for a few minutes. His thoughts were running together. "Abby, you can't let fear stop you from ever loving anyone. Regardless of who it is."


	10. Connections to Hamilton

**Present Day**

Jack continued to flip through page after page. The pictures were less and less of the family, but became more and more of Abby and her college friends. Many of these pictures Jack hadn't seen. Lots of sorority pictures. A few camping pictures. A few random around the college pictures. Another photo jumped out at Jack and he stared at that picture for a few minutes. Abby was laughing in the picture. She was happy. Her eyes twinkled. She looked carefree and happy. Jack's eyes went to the young man who's arm was around her...

 **May 2012**

"Mom, Dad, this is Justin," Abby said. "He's the guy I was telling you about." Jack eyed the tall 6 foot 4 young man standing with her. He had the build of a farm boy, but was dressed slightly hipster. An odd combination in Jack's mind.

Justin flashed a smile at the Thorntons. "Sir, ma'am. Nice to meet you," he said with a southern drawl and he extended a hand to Jack, then Elizabeth. "Abby's been helping me with raising money for the missions trip this last semester. She's awesome." He put his arm around her and Abby reached for his fingers.

"Aw, I couldn't do it without you," Abby smiled back. Jack and Elizabeth exchanged looks as they immediately noticed a spark that flew between them. "Hey, Dad, did you park the Suburban by my residence hall?"

"You better believe I did. I'm not lugging your stuff across campus," Jack said.

Abby giggled and grabbed Justin's arm. "Come on, let's go get my stuff. You can help me with my luggage."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jack said to Elizabeth, "So, Justin, huh? You heard of this?"

"Well, not straight out, but she did text me about her 'friend' Justin. But he was always mentioned in a group — Justin, Brianna, Lana, and Nate, I think, are the ones she usually hangs out with," Elizabeth said.

"Wow, you remember all those names? Lana, Anna, Hannah Montana?" Jack said. Elizabeth laughed.

"After twenty years of teaching, Jack, I've gotten pretty good at remembering rolls and rosters."

Jack watched Justin and Abby walked ahead. "Elizabeth. Does he remind you of anyone?"

"I don't think so?" Elizabeth squinted.

"He reminds me of someone." Jack mused. "I can't place it."

* * *

An hour later, Abby's room had cleared of her items. She and Elizabeth had a few more things to do before meeting Jack and Justin downstairs in the lobby.

"So, Justin, what are you studying?"

"I'm studying accounting and economics. I've always like numbers and data trends, so," Justin shrugged.

"Where are you from?" Jack asked. He had to mentally remind himself not to go "Detective Jack" on the guy.

"Birmingham. Alabama. My mom's a nurse and my dad's an electrician."

"Isn't there a university out that way? Samford? Auburn? University of Alabama, maybe? Why'd you come to Baylor?"

Justin laughed. Jack gathered he must have gotten that question a lot. "My dad went to school here, and growing up, I always wanted to be a Baylor Bear. I was hoping to play football and I did last year. This year, I just don't have the time."

Jack was still hung up on the fact that his father went to Baylor. "Who's your dad? Maybe my wife and I would know him?"

"Oh, his name is William, but back then, I'm told, he went by Billy."

 _Billy?_ "What'd you say your last name was?" The name that came out of Justin's mouth nearly made Jack's jaw drop as it was certainly not what he expected.

"Hamilton."

* * *

"She's dating Billy Hamilton's son. BILLY Hamilton's son," Jack said as they were freshening up for dinner at Tom and Julie's house. "I forbid it."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack like he was out of his mind. "Oh my gosh. Are you crazy? You can't 'forbid' her to see Justin. That'll cause so many problems." She opened her jewelry bag and pulled out her earrings. "Besides, Justin seems like a nice guy."

"His dad was such a player," Jack said gruffly. Elizabeth didn't argue because it was true. In her freshman year, Billy who was a sophomore, smoothly entered into her life as he bought her an iced coffee when a careless student accidentally knocked hers over. Billy spent a lot of time with Elizabeth quoting poetry that he claimed he had written himself just for her. Jack was definitely jealous of all the time Billy spent with Elizabeth. His jealousy turned into rage when he saw Billy on a date in town with another college student. Elizabeth didn't believe him at first, and for several weeks, she and Jack were at odds with each other. When Rosemary found out, she immediately took Jack's side which caused some friction between her and Elizabeth. However, all of that changed when she saw it firsthand. To make the matters worse, she overheard Billy quoting the same poem he had quoted to Elizabeth. Right then and there, Elizabeth broke up with him. Billy at first ignored her, but then tried to win her back. However, that time around, he had Jack to answer to.

"We have to give Justin a chance. He may not be like his father and I'm sure Billy's grown up since college. Especially if he goes by the name 'William.'" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth," Jack said. Elizabeth looked at Jack expecting him to give her another speech, but instead, he surprised her. "Did you know you have the most grace for people that I've ever met?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are quick to give people a chance, regardless their history, background, etc. If more people did that, the world would be a better place."

"At the same time, maybe I am a little too gracious. Maybe if I had your intuition, I wouldn't have gotten caught up with Billy Hamilton's antics."

"You know what, it's okay. Your time with Billy, just made me realize how much I wanted you." Jack winked. "Everything works together for good."

At dinner, Jack didn't say much, but instead sat back and observed. He blamed it on the fact that he was tired from all the traveling he'd done the last 24 hours. He watched Justin. He seemed to really like talking about himself. Justin was a sophomore and was helping head up the mission trip fundraisers. He worked on the maintenance crew at the school part time. Jack watched Abby as she soaked up everything he would say. Abby laughed at ALL of his jokes. She seemed to be in heaven. It was unusual for Jack to watch. He didn't know how he felt. On one hand, this was Billy Hamilton's son. On the other hand, Justin was not Billy. He had to get that through his own head. People change. The next generation changes.

* * *

Through the next year, Jack learned he had to let go of somethings. When Abby and Ben were together, he didn't realize how easy it was to "monitor" their relationship. Not that he was stalking them or being over-controlling, but rather observe from a distance. He was able to see sides of Ben he had never known before. Jack knew what made Ben tick, like when Rosemary was interfering and pushy. Or watching injustice. He knew his temperament. Ben was so similar to Lee, laid back, relaxed, and witty. He knew that Ben would never hurt Abby. He was able to scope him out enough to know that he was a good young man for Abby to marry one day.

With Justin, it was much harder. Not to mention being a Hamilton didn't help his case much. Jack couldn't get to know Justin as well as he got to know Ben due to distance. However, the times Jack did get to spend time with Justin, he was surprised by his Southern gentleman hospitality. He opened doors, said "ma'am" and "sir," and made sure the ladies were served first. He walked on the outside of the sidewalk and made sure that Abby's books were always carried back to her dorm. Justin always made it a point to ask about the family. Abby was always praising Justin. Life had turned into "Justin this" and "Justin that." That was all they heard about. However, Jack didn't really know anything beyond that surface. And that's what scared him. But at the same time, he had to trust the fact that he and Elizabeth raised a wonderful young lady. He had to trust her. He had to trust her judgment.

* * *

 **August 2012**

"Where's Abby?" Jack asked impatiently. They were already running late.

"Texting Justin," Ethan said, walking up with his suitcase.

"Ooooh… Justin!" Madison said. Ethan and Daniel smirked. "That's all she ever talks about anyways." Madison rolled her eyes. Out of all of the Thornton's, Madison was the sassiest, even at eleven years old.

"Abigail Grace!" Jack yelled up the stairs. "We're leaving without you!"

"Oh, snap. She got the full name yell." Ethan muttered to Daniel. "Let's get out of here."

Abby walked down the stairs with her phone in her hand. And she was still staring at it.

"What is so important on that phone?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Abby said with a silly smirk on her face. Jack just gave her a look.

"Let's go," Jack said pushing her towards the door. The Thornton's were flying to Destin for Becky's destination wedding.

"I can hardly believe Becky is getting married!" Elizabeth said. "I can't imagine what Abigail is feeling right now."

"I can't imagine how Pastor Frank is feeling, considering that he's giving her away AND doing the ceremony." Jack shuddered.

"What if it were me?" Abby asked from the back. "You could be walking me down the aisle a lot sooner than you think." Abby teased.

"Big fat nope!" Jack said. "I don't think so." Abby just giggled from the back. Jack looked in the rearview mirror and saw that she had gone back to texting. _Probably Justin._

* * *

The Thorntons met the Coulters at the airport as they were once again flying down to Florida as a group.

"Remember the last time we did this?" Elizabeth said as they started boarding the plane.

"Six kids under seven years old? Yeah, we were crazy." Lee said.

"Definitely easier now," Jack said noting all of their children. They were all on some sort of digital device. Abby was still texting on her cell phone. Ben and Ethan were reading on their tablets. Michaela and Jenna were listening to their iPods. Daniel and Madison were watching a movie on their tablet.

"I'll never understand how our children get so attached to those things." Rosemary rolled her eyes.

The plane trip to Florida was uneventful. Well, the flight was uneventful.

As the Thorntons and Coulters were getting their luggage out of baggage claim, they heard Abby shriek.

"Justin?!" Abby dropped her bag and ran to him. Jack's mouth dropped. Elizabeth's eyes grew big and she looked at Jack then at Abby, then back at Jack. They knew that Justin, being so close to Florida, was coming as Abby's "plus one." They just did not expect him to see him at the airport. With the Coulters.

 _Is this awkward? Or is it just me?_

"That's Justin?" Madison said curiously. "She dum-" Jack quickly covered Madison's mouth before she could say the word "dumped Ben."

"Hi, Justin," Jack said, sticking his hand out. "Good to see you again."

"You too, sir," he said. Then noticing all of the other eyes staring at him, said, "Wow, Abs, I didn't realize you had such a huge family."

"Oh, yeah," Abby flushed. "This is my little sister Madison, and my brothers, Ethan and Daniel. And these are the Coulters, um, you've met Ben, right? He goes to Baylor with us."

"Hey, man, how's it going," Justin said, shaking his hand.

"Hey, it's good. Good seeing ya," Ben said politely, before turning back to the luggage conveyor belt which started going again. Jack watched the exchange, then watched Ben yank his duffle bag off of the belt. He watched Abby and Justin head towards a bench to sit and talk, before turning his head back to the conveyor belt. Ben silently yanked another duffle bag off of the belt.

"Hey, take it easy," Jack said, trying to lighten the mood. Even though Abby was his daughter, Jack exactly knew what Ben was feeling.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben said.

Just then, Rosemary scurried up to them. "Jack. Who is that young man, Abby is with? Is that her new boyfriend? Well, I assume so because he's here. With her."

"That's Justin." Jack started to say.

"Is he dating Abby?" Rosemary said again glancing back and forth. She sighed. "Oh, Ben, I don't know what you did wrong, but-"

"Rosemary!" Jack finally snapped quietly. He was getting tired of Rosemary meddling. But more importantly, he didn't think it was fair for Ben to take the heat. After all, it wasn't his fault. But apparently, Ben covered up for Abby. Jack wondered if it was for the sake of their families friendships. And he knew it would be Rosemary who would make things worse.

"Uncle Jack, it's fine," Ben started to say.

"What's going on?" Lee asked not having heard what Rosemary said. He was trying to stay calm, but was a little peeved that Jack snapped at his wife.

"Ben, can you, watch the kids?" Jack said, before dragging Lee and Rosemary out of earshot. Then looking at Rosemary, who was looking pretty annoyed herself, Jack said in lowered tones, "Rosie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. And Lee, I'm sorry for snapping at Rosie."

"It's fine, Jack, but what's going on?" Lee asked. Jack turned his attention to Rosie.

"Look, Rosie, I know how much you wanted Ben and Abby to get married and have babies and all of that stuff, and how you've been trying to get them married since they were children. But, it's over. You have to accept the fact that it's just not meant to be."

"But-"

"No," Jack held up his hand to stop her. "You have to let this go. Let Ben live his life. It's hard; we are having to let Abby go and live her life. As much as I want to interfere and solve all her problems, we can't. And whatever happened between the two of them is in the past. It's their history. It's not ours to fix. It's not even our place to begin with. And it's not our business as to what happened, and what will happen in the future. Just trust him, Rosemary."

Rosemary crossed her arms and started to argue with him, but Lee interjected.

"He's right, Rosie," Lee said. "You've always had a hard time letting go. But you have to start." Rosemary's body language relaxed, and she gave the men a small smile.

"I guess- no, I know, you're right. But, honestly, I just don't understand. What happened?" Rosemary said, a little sadly.

"What happened to who?" Elizabeth asked walking up. "Jack, I got our SUV. It's pretty slick!" She noticed Jack, Lee, and Rosemary solemn. "What are you talking about?"

"Ben and Abby. What happened to them?" Rosemary said again in hushed tones. Rosemary nodded towards them. Abby and Ben were clearly ignoring each other. Ben was playing on his phone not looking up and Abby and Justin were enthralled with each other. Even Jack had to admit, it was strange to see. They were like two strangers. After years and years of friendship, banter, and fun, everything went away. Just like that.

"Rose-" Lee started to say.

"But they're not even friends." Rosemary cut Lee off. "I get what Jack said. And I get that I can be, a little over the top, but look at them!" Rosemary's hands gestured. "It's like 20 years of friendship lost. I mean, come on. Jack, you understand right? When we were their age, we were still friends even after we dated. And thank goodness because without you, I wouldn't have met Lee! Would it really be worth them losing their friendship over breaking up? And what happened?" Rosemary asked, yet again.

"Mom, Dad, can we go already?" Madison said running up, interrupting the conversation.

Jack was relieved. He didn't feel like hashing this out. He didn't think it was right to interfere. He didn't understand Rosemary's insistence on interfering and he didn't understand her holding on to the past. Jack hoped that this was it and that they could, and would, all move on.

* * *

Becky's wedding was beautiful and intimate. It was the perfect destination wedding. Elizabeth cried almost as much as Abigail did. After all, she also watched Becky grow up and babysat her and Cody when they were adopted by the Hogans. Frank held up very well and Jack was impressed. As the father-daughter dance started, Jack looked at Madison who was sitting next to him then at Abby at the next table.

"Dad, will you dance with me?" Madison whispered.

"After this," Jack promised. After the father-daughter dance ended, the DJ changed the song and invited everyone on the dance floor. Madison danced with Jack until the music changed to a slow dance. Elizabeth, who was loving watching Madison dance with Jack, walked up to Madison and tapped her shoulder.

"So sorry to interrupt, but I think your dad owes me a dance," Elizabeth winked. Madison gave them both a hug before running off to find her brothers. "Lucky" started to play and Jack and Elizabeth danced to the music. The DJ switched it up again and started to play another fast-paced song. Jack and Elizabeth opted to sit that one out. "Honeybee" came on and they watched Abby and Justin take a spin on the dance floor.

"They look like they're having a fun time," a voice came from behind them. Jack turned and saw that Abigail pulled up a chair and sat with them.

"Abigail, does it get any easier?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail laughed. "No. No, it doesn't."

"That's what I was worried about." Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how you and Frank held it together today."

"Don't worry, Jack," Abigail said. "You and Elizabeth have done a fantastic job raising your children."

They were silent and they continued watching.

Finally, Elizabeth turned and looked at Abigail. "But what if they still make mistakes?" Her gaze turned to Justin and Abby laughing and trying to do the Electric Slide. She said what she and Jack had been thinking to themselves, but were to scared to say out loud. But Elizabeth finally verbalized what they both had been thinking.

"The Lord will direct her steps. You not only have to trust her. But more importantly, you need to trust Him," Abigail said.

"Spoken like a true preacher's wife," Jack said. The three of them continued to chat and Lee and Rosemary plopped down next to them.

"I'm beat!" Rosemary said slouching in her chair.

"We are not 20-something anymore," Lee said. "But, it was fun throwing it back for a little bit. Although, I don't recognize half of these songs. What happened to the Macarena?"

"Sure was fun!" Rosemary said before taking a drink of water. "And, we haven't done that in ages! Lee, do you even remember the moves to the Macarena?"

"Hah! His "Macarena" ended up more like the "Chicken Dance," Jack scoffed jokingly.

"Hey, man, you're one to talk, Mr. Two Left Feet," Lee joked back.

They started talking about Becky's wedding and how perfect it was. As they continued talking, Jack noticed that Elizabeth was distracted. He casually glanced over to see what she was staring at. Ben was walking towards Justin and Abby. He tapped Justin on the shoulder and said something. Justin smiled and gestured towards Abby before walking towards Michaela. Abby looked flushed as Ben said something to her. She said something back and they started dancing to the Cha Cha. The song ended and the DJ changed the song to Jason Mraz's latest hit, "I Won't Give Up."

Jack's eyebrow went up. He looked at Justin who was dancing with Michaela. He was showing her some dance moves and they seemed oblivious to the song that was playing. He looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes said it all. _Out of all songs, did the DJ HAVE to play this?_

Jack and Elizabeth watched Abby and Ben dance to the song. Abby's eyes said it all. They knew she was feeling conflicted. She was confused. But they knew for the time being, at least, they couldn't meddle. This was something she had to figure out. Where was her heart calling her?


	11. The Small Box

**February 2013**

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Jack said moving over so Elizabeth could also be on the camera. They were video-conferencing with Abby. She mentioned that she wanted to talk to them privately without the ears of her siblings.

"I talked to my advisor the other day and she said that between the summer correspondence classes I took last summer and the dual-enrollment classes I took in high school, I could graduate a year early," Abby said.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth said. "Oh, Abby, that is awesome!"

"Well, there is one catch. I have two classes and my internship that I need to take in order to graduate next May, but they would have to be here on campus. This summer. Which means that I won't be going home."

Jack and Elizabeth were silent for a moment.

"Well, if that's what you have to do, then, go for it!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"What about your internship?" Jack asked.

"So, I talked to Grandpa about it and he said that he could pull a few strings and get me a six-week internship in his company. He said I could stay with him and Mimi. And it would be a phenomenal opportunity to work with their marketing team."

"You don't get to come home at all?" Jack asked. Abby twirled her hair nervously.

"Well, we do get two weeks off, but that's really what I wanted to talk to you about. Justin's invited me to visit him and his family. I'd stay with his sister, of course..." her voice trailed off. "I just want to spend time with Justin away from here. The Pastor at the church we've been going to has encouraged young couples to get to know their significant others outside of their "natural" habitats. And I'd really like to get to know his family too," Abby said nervously.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other again.

"Well," Jack cleared his throat. He didn't know what to say. Elizabeth nudged him.

"Honey," Elizabeth said gently. "Where is this relationship heading?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems a little fast," Elizabeth said carefully. Abby sighed.

"I know it's been a year, but that's why I really want to go and meet his family," Abby said. She looked at Jack. "If it's about the money, I've saved up my work money and I can pay for a ticket—"

"Abby, it's fine." Jack said. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. Even Jack was surprised with himself. "Go."

"You mean it?!" Abby's eyes lit up.

"Yes. It'll be good for you to meet Justin's family." Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand under the table. "But, we'll plan to meet you at Grandpa and Mimi's for a week. It's been a while since we've been out that way, and your siblings would hate it if they didn't get to spend any time with you at all."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They talked for a little longer before Abby had to jump off to study. Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're letting her go?" Elizabeth asked.

"In more ways than one," Jack said. He squeezed her hand again. "We've gotta trust her."

* * *

The summer of 2013 was another unusual summer for the Thorntons. In May, they did take a trip out to Connecticut to visit the Thatchers. William and Grace spoiled all of them rotten with trips to New York City, shopping splurges for the girls, and Yankees games for the boys. When Jack and Elizabeth tried to refuse, William and Grace only shooed them away and accused them of trying to "rob them of being a blessing," then sent them off on their own little dates to the City.

"Got everything packed, Son?" William said as he watched Jack roll another suitcase into the hallway.

"Well, mine was pretty easy. It's Elizabeth's suitcase I'm worried about." Jack replied with a smile. William chuckled. They walked to the den.

"I must say, it has been really nice having everyone here for the last two weeks. It sometimes gets a little lonely in this big house." William mused. Upon seeing Jack's face of regret, he held up his hand. "No, Jack, don't even apologize. Life happens. And with four kids, it's amazing you are able to get away at all. Sometimes, it's just easier for us to come to you."

"Thanks." Jack smiled. He gazed at the mantle. His eyes landed on a particular picture frame.

"She looks a lot like Elizabeth, huh?" William said, walking over and picking up the photo.

"I actually thought that was Abby for a moment," Jack said. "No dimples, though. That was the giveaway."

"She really is a splitting image of Beth," William said. "She is as smart as a whip. I've heard so many compliments about her work from my colleagues. She's catching on very quickly."

"That's wonderful to hear. I expect no less," Jack said, proud of his daughter.

"So, I hear she's dating a young man from Baylor," William said ever so slyly.

"Justin Hamilton. He's from Alabama." Jack sighed. William gave Jack the side-eye. "He's a nice guy. Really."

"Are you trying to convince yourself?" William asked almost humorously.

"Is this how you felt when I started dating Elizabeth?" Jack countered hiding behind a laugh.

"I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions, Jack," William said with a twinkle in his eye. "But, I will say, you are my favorite son-in-law." He winked. "In all seriousness though, you were an answer to prayer. The time you came into Elizabeth's life was around the same time that our family was going through a rough patch."

Jack nodded remembering the drama Elizabeth went through that year. First, Elizabeth found out that her sister Viola ran off and married a British guy from school and moved to the UK without so much of a goodbye. Julie was too busy having a good time in high school to care about grades when all she really wanted was attention from any guy who would give it. Grace started having health problems and was hospitalized for several weeks. William's competitor was causing problems and was threatening to sue him. Everything worked out eventually, but for a while, Elizabeth's home life was in turmoil and she couldn't do a thing by over 2000 miles away.

"Did you know she almost quit and came home? She called me in tears one day and said that she was looking into transferring to a school closer to us. We almost fought on this one. I wanted her to stay at school. She did." William looked up at Jack. "And you were the reason. You provided her the stability we couldn't give at the time. You loved her when she felt like the world was coming to an end. You encouraged her and pushed her further than she thought she could go. You were her rock. A few days later as we talked on the phone, I asked her if she was crying because of what was going on at home or if it was the fact that she couldn't make a decision on whether to go home or not. She couldn't answer me. And it was then I knew. She couldn't bring it upon herself to leave you."

Jack didn't know that part of the story. Elizabeth never mentioned her almost transferring out of Baylor after their sophomore year. William and Jack continued to talk for the next hour talking. His heart ached wishing that he could do this with his own father, but was thankful for a wonderful father-in-law who was his second dad.

"Wow, it's late." Jack glanced at the clock on the wall. "I better get to bed so we can catch that flight tomorrow." William nodded. Jack patted him on the back before heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, Jack," William said. Jack turned. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

 **October 2013**

Jack looked down at his phone again. The Colorado Springs school district decided to give extend the Columbus Day break an extra day, so Elizabeth and Jack jumped at the opportunity to head down to Texas for the weekend. This year, Ethan joined Abby at Baylor, so they were extra excited to see both children. Abby and Elizabeth went shopping and Justin was meeting Jack at Mac's Pizza for lunch. He thought again to what Abby told him about her trip to Alabama. She had been over-the-moon excited to meet Justin's family. The Hamilton's embraced her immediately. Abby said life was lively at the Hamilton's. Rachel Hamilton, Justin's mother, was fun and spunky. Abby said she imagined her Gram, Jack's mom, to have had that much sass at that age. Billy never mentioned Elizabeth or Jack. Either he didn't make the connection, or he was too embarrassed to say anything. Justin's older sister and her husband even came down from Atlanta to meet Abby. But that was it. Abby didn't go into any more details except that she thought Justin's family was so much fun.

Jack glanced again at the door. For some reason, he was nervous, and he didn't know why. He watched customer after customer walk in and finally Justin arrived. Jack stood to greet him.

"Hey, Sargeant Thornton," Justin said, shaking his hand. "Thanks for agreeing to have lunch."

"No problem, Justin," Jack said. They sat across from each other in the booth and made small chat. They decided to order individual pan pizzas. Justin cleared his throat.

"So, you must be wondering why I asked if we could have lunch without the ladies," Justin said. Jack nodded. Justin started to open his mouth, but shut it. "Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He swallowed, then continued. "Sargeant Thornton, Abby and I are set to graduate this coming May. In saying that, we have really been talking about our future and the next steps." He took a deep breath. "I love, Abby."

 _What is he saying?_ Jack had a feeling he knew where this was leading, but he was too shocked to even process the thought.

"I know it's soon, but we have known each other and have been together for nearly two years. But, I have few leads on jobs back in Texas, in the Austin area, and I know Abby could get something too. I know I can provide for her," Justin said.

Jack was silent.

"I know this is sudden," Justin said again breaking the silence.

"Is this what you both want?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is. I can't imagine my life without her."

* * *

"Justin asked you what?" Elizabeth nearly shrieked. They were on their way to Benihana's to meet the Hogans and Coulters for dinner. "They've only dated for like a year!"

"I know," Jack said.

"I can't believe it! What did you say?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh my word. This is so soon."

"I told him that I thought it was a little fast and that I was a little shocked. He didn't seem to take that well, at least inwardly. But, I was able to divert the conversation for a while and we both came to the conclusion that we both needed to pray about this."

"So, he hadn't prayed about marrying Abby?"

"Not in so many words," Jack said carefully. "Oh." Elizabeth's mouth was in a perfect "o" shape. "What do you think Abby would say if he..." her voice trailed off. "proposes?"

"Oh." Elizabeth's mouth was in a perfect "o" shape. "What do you think Abby would say if he..." her voice trailed off. "proposes?"

"I don't know," Jack said. They were silent. "Between us, it seems to be based on a lot of emotion. But that may be because I'm biased. And it's not that Justin is a bad guy. He's actually a great person from what I can tell, and from what Abby's told us about him."

"I can't get anything out of Abby about their relationship." Elizabeth lamented. "It's not like she's hiding anything, but when as a parent, you're not there-" Elizabeth said, her thoughts jumbled. "It just doesn't seem-" Elizabeth started to say again and her thought trailed off again. She put her head back.

"I know," Jack said. They didn't have to say anything else.

"No wonder our parents went overboard crazy when we started dating. Pretty sure your mom didn't like me at first."

"She gave you a nickname, _Lizzie._ " Jack teased. "She only does that for people she likes."

"Whatever, Jack," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "I think my saving grace was the fact that Tom was such a renegade at the time and kept her mind off of us." She blew out a breath. "Geez, parenting is hard. It's a wonder any of us have survived this thus far."

Jack had to agree.

* * *

 **May 2014** flew into the Thornton's lives. Once again, yet another graduation commencement was upon them.

"The days are long but the years are short," Jack said to Elizabeth as they made their way out of the Ferrell Center. "Isn't that the truth?" There had been a limited number of seats, so Ethan, Daniel, Madison, Abigail, Tom and Julie, the Thatchers, and Charlotte watched it via webcam in other facilities. The Coulters and Pastor Frank did not travel down for Abby's graduation this time, so the group was smaller. To Jack and Elizabeth, it didn't feel the same not having the Coulters and Frank join them as they usually always celebrated milestones together.

Jack and Elizabeth met the rest of the family out on the field and waited for Abby to arrive.

"Beth!" Julie grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "Is that Billy Hamilton?" She whispered. And sure enough, Billy and his wife were heading towards them. Jack had to remind himself that it had been over twenty-five years since their last interaction with each other. Jack's last memory of Billy Hamilton was not a positive one. As Jack watched Billy walk over, he noticed he had gained at least thirty pounds since college. His hair was much shorter and was starting to recede. His wife Rachel reminded him of an older version of Rachel McAdams. Her hot pink dress was almost obnoxiously blinding.

"Yup. Did we mention that Justin is Billy's son?" Elizabeth whispered back.

"WHAT?!"

"Sh!" Elizabeth hushed her.

"Thorntons!" Billy's deep voice boomed. "We meet again!"

Elizabeth forced a grin and Jack immediately stuck his hand out. "Billy, good to see you." Billy ignored the attempted handshake.

"Who would have thought. Your kid and my kid. Small world." Billy laughed. Jack cringed inwardly and hoped it didn't show.

"And getting smaller," Elizabeth managed to say, then remembering her manners, "Hi, Rachel. Elizabeth Thornton."

Rachel shook Elizabeth's hand and gave her a hug. "Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you from Abby. She is just a darling." Rachel smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "Oh, here come Justin and Abby! Yoo hoo!"

Abby grinned and let go of Justin's hand and waved as she spotted her family. She and Justin were back to being hand-in-hand and Abby carried a large spray of roses and daisies, presumably from Justin. Everyone crowded around the college graduates exchanging hugs. Abby's eyes shone brightly.

"Mom, Dad, have you met the Hamiltons yet? Well, I guess you just did because you were standing here together." Abby rambled.

"Oh, yes, we-" Jack started to say, but Billy cut him off.

"Wasn't our first time meeting either. We actually met here when we were in college," Billy said.

"Wait you did?" Justin asked in confusion. He looked to Jack then back to his dad.

"That's right! Elizabeth here, and I were an item for a while," Billy seemed to boast. Jack noticed William giving him the side-eye. Fathers never forget apparently. Don't mess with their baby girls.

Rachel laughed. "Oh, Billy, you were such a wild child back in the day. I don't know how you ever managed, Elizabeth."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully Abigail jumped in rescuing them all from further awkward conversation of "back-in-the-day."

"Hi, Abigail Hogan. I'm Abby's godmother." She jumped in and shook both Billy and Rachel's hands. "Can we get pictures of you two with the happy graduates?"

Elizabeth gave Abigail a look of relief. _Thank goodness is right!_ Jack thought. As Abigail continued to take pictures of Justin, Abby, and the family, Jack noticed Ben standing in the distance watching them. He had a small box in his hand. He seemed unsure if he should approach them. Jack and Ben made eye contact and Jack cocked his head and motioned for him to come over.

"Oh, Ben!" Abigail said noticing him immediately. Without thinking and out of habit, she said, "Let me get your picture with Abby." Justin stepped aside and let Ben and Abby take a picture. Jack noticed that Ben seemed to look uncomfortable, but he knew no one else would have known that unless they knew him well. But then, he noticed that Abby put his arm around his waist. "Thanks, Ben, I'll have to give your mom a copy. You know how she is about documenting every event."

Ben smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Abigail."

"Ben, this is Billy and Rachel Hamilton, Justin's parents," Elizabeth said. Ben politely introduced himself and shook their hands. He patted Justin on the back and gave his congratulations. Ben cleared his throat.

"Would you mind if I stole Abby for a couple of minutes?" Ben asked. Jack noticed Justin tense up. He seemed threatened.

"No, not at all," Jack said almost too quickly.

"Take a little walk?" Ben asked Abby. "It won't take long."

Elizabeth and Jack noticed a cloud come over Abby's eyes. It was the same look she had at Becky's wedding the previous summer.

"Sure, Ben," she said. No one else paid attention to them. The Hamiltons and Grace and William were engaging in a conversation about business. Justin turned his attention to Ethan and Daniel. Abigail and Madison were looking at the pictures she had just taken. Jack watched Ben and Abby who were out of earshot. He immediately caught himself invading on their privacy. While he couldn't hear a thing they said, Jack did notice one thing before he turned his attention back to Elizabeth. Abby's eyes sparkled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bonus Scene below! This just came to me and I just HAD to add it in!

"You did it, Abby! All that hard work paid off. I told you it would." Ben said as they walked away from the crowd.

"Oh, I guess you were right." Abby bantered back. "But, hey, just one year for you til you get into the 'real world.'" Abby said. It felt good to actually talk to Ben again. It was like they were kids again. Ben laughed.

"OCS here I come!" Ben said. "You'll have to give me tips on how to live as a 'real' adult." He joked.

They were silent for a moment. Abby's heart did a flip flop and she didn't know why. She was dating Justin. They had a plan. William had already offered Abby a position in the marketing department in his company. Justin had done several internships at a national bank and had an "in" at the corporate office in New York. They'd work for a year or two, maybe get engaged, then eventually get married. They could settle into the suburbs if they had to. She could stay at home once they started having babies. Life with Justin was secure. Life would be steady. There would be no surprises that come with military life.

Abby gazed into Ben's hazel eyes. Oh, those hazel eyes. They were so kind. Caring. Compassionate. Then there were his dimples. For a moment, her gaze flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes.

 _What is going on? I love Justin. I could never do the whole military life. I can't. I just can't. And Justin is safe and secure. Accounting firm. Bank. Nothing could go wrong there._ Abby hated having this inward battle. She constantly struggled with what to say next.

"Just be safe, okay?" Was the only thing Abby could muster. He reached over and grazed her arm reassuringly.

"Always. You know me," Ben said. Abby's heart beat faster. They were silent again and Ben realized he had Abby's gift. "Oh! This is for you. You don't have to open it now. It's nothing special. Just- congratulations." Ben handed her the box.

"Thank you," Abby said softly. She looked at him shyly. Ben took a deep breath. Abby felt herself reaching for him. As they embraced, she heard herself say, "Goodbye, Ben."

"Bye, Abby. I-" Ben stopped himself. He released her, but his hands found hers and lingered. "I'm so proud of you." His voice grew low and husky. "Don't forget me." He slowly released his hands and turned to go.

Abby was trembling. Her heart was beating furiously. Her mind was racing. She watched him walk back to the building. She was left alone in the middle of the field, at least in her mind anyways, and looked down at the small purple box. Abby glanced over to her family and Justin's family who were wrapped up in their own conversation. She spotted an empty bench away from the crowds and headed towards it. She sat down, opened the box and chuckled. Cookies and Cream mini chocolate bars, a smaller box, and an envelope. She opened the smaller box and gasped as she pulled out a rose gold bar necklace. She lifted it up to read the inscription. _Zephaniah 3:17_

Abby's eyes started to water. That was _the_ verse. The verse Ben always encouraged her with. Whenever she was anxious. Whenever she felt alone. Whenever she was discouraged. That was the verse Ben encouraged her with. "The Lord thy God in the midst of thee is mighty; he will save, he will rejoice over thee with joy; he will rest in his love, he will joy over thee with singing." She whispered. Her fingers trembled as she unfolded the note. It didn't say a lot. But it said everything.

 _Abby,_

 _Time to conquer the world! We both know life isn't all roses and daisies, so remember that God is with you wherever you go. Just cling to Him and His promises. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you._

 _Yours,_

 _Ben_


	12. A Saturday to Remember

_Not sure what's going on with the reviews as they aren't posting, but I have gotten them via email! Thank you, Heartie78, pcwoodmansee1, RebekahWrites, and SusieThornton for your reviews! :) :)_

 _Hope yall enjoy this next chapter! ;)_

* * *

 **May 2014**

Abby's fun didn't stop after graduation. After a whirlwind trip of moving her belongings back home, she headed off for a two-week trip. The first week was to visit her Aunt Viola and Uncle Oliver in Manchester, England, before traveling to Spain to join the school's mission team. Abby was so excited as she would be working with the local church. Her team would be heading up the church's very first Vacation Bible School for the children. After the missions trip, Abby planned to spend a few weeks in Colorado with her family before heading off to Connecticut to live with her grandparents and start her new job as a marketing assistant in William Thatcher's company. Big changes were about to happen in the Thornton home. However, nothing could prepare any of them for what would happen next.

* * *

The morning of May 31st started off as a normal day. It was a Saturday, and Jack had switched his shift with a colleague so he would be working the afternoon shift. As he drove to work, he passed Eleven Mile State Park and noticed a ton of people out sailing, paddleboarding, and jet skiing on the lake. He grumbled wishing he could have been the one on the water, especially since when he left, Elizabeth was getting ready to take Daniel and Madison to the lake after lunch with Abigail. Thirty minutes later, he walked into the work break room to put his dinner in the refrigerator. Two of his co-workers, Bo and Wyatt were standing by the vending machine talking.

"Hey, Jack, good to see you," Bo said, slapping Jack on the back.

"Good to see you too, man," Jack said. Bo had been one of the rookies he had trained. Once Bo passed training, Jack rarely worked with him as they worked different shifts. "I hope today's uneventful."

"Good luck with that," Wyatt laughed. "Trouble starts happening around 5 PM. Too many careless drivers not thinking about anyone else but themselves."

Unfortunately, Jack spoke too soon. His radio beeped.

"Dang it." Jack muttered. The dispatcher alerted them to a boating accident at Eleven Mile State Park. The Chief radioed in and named the men that were assigned to the scene of the accident. Jack, Wyatt, and Bo were included in the ones who were called.

"10-4." Jack reported back. "Well, guys, that's our cue." Jack took off. As he sped to the lake, he received bits of information. A man was sailing his catamaran when a speedboat hit him at full speed. Witnesses pulled him out of the water and were able to bring him to shore. The man wasn't responding.

As they got to the lake, Jack, Bo, Wyatt, and the paramedics ran to the group of people standing around. They backed away as the police and paramedics approached. Someone was performing CPR on the young man. As Jack got closer, his heart stopped. It couldn't be. He shouldn't be. He bolted towards him, with the other guys closer behind. _No, no, no_. _This can't be happening._ Jack blinked several times. It wasn't a dream. It was more like one of his worst nightmares.

Jack knew that being part of the police force meant knowing too much and seeing too much. His worst nightmare was arriving at a scene in which Elizabeth, his children, or his best friends and family were involved in. In the several years Jack had been with the force, he was fortunate his fear hadn't become a reality.

Until today.

"BEN!" Jack shouted. He dropped to his knees and started checking Ben for any sign of responsiveness. There was a witness performing CPR on Ben. His eyes were shut. His body felt cold. "No. This isn't happening." Jack started panicking as he tried to feel for a pulse. "Come on, Ben," he muttered. "You've gotta start responding" He checked Ben's breathing. Still nothing. The witness continued CPR as Jack checked for Ben's pulse. "If you won't do it for me, do it for Abby." The paramedics took over. After what seemed like forever, Ben's started breathing. But it was very shallow. His pulse became slightly stronger, yet still very, very weak.

He was alive.

For now.

"He needs to be air flighted to St. Francis Medical." The paramedic said to Jack.

"How do you know him?" Wyatt asked curiously. Jack rarely became emotional on site.

"He's-" Jack gulped to keep calm. "like a son to me." Wyatt gave Jack a sympathetic look.

"We'll take over from here," Wyatt said. "I'll call the family. Bo's already talking to witnesses. Smith and West are making arrests. According to a witness I just spoke to, a bunch of kids were fooling around on a speedboat and he seems to think alcohol was involved. They hit him full speed."

"What was he doing out there?"

"He was out sailing on his catamaran."

It all made sense. Ben often frequented the lake as boating and water sports were some of his favorite hobbies. Jack nodded and thanked him before running towards the paramedics. Ben was still unresponsive. The next several minutes were a blur.

Jack watched the paramedics work on Ben. This couldn't be happening. The helicopter arrived and Ben was whisked away.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked one of the paramedics. She shook her head.

"It doesn't look promising. It's a wonder the force of impact didn't kill him on the spot."

Jack jumped in his squad car. He couldn't think straight. Rather, he couldn't think period. He had to get to the hospital.

As Jack ran into hospital lobby from the side entrance, he ran into Elizabeth and Pastor Frank who came in from the front entrance. Jack and Elizabeth spoke at the same time.

"Have you heard from Lee or Rosie?"

"Do you know what happened?"

Jack led them to the level three trauma waiting room and explained what he knew. Elizabeth explained that she and Madison were at Abigail's when Rosemary called her frantic. She could only make out that Ben had been in an accident and they were heading to St. Francis. As they walked into the waiting room, Lee and Rosemary both stood. Their faces pale. Rosemary looked as though she could crack at any moment.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"The doctor said that the next 48 hours are critical. He's just not sure." Lee said gravely. Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "Right now, they're working on stabilizing him before any surgery can be done." Rosemary's face was pale and she said nothing. Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears as put her arms around her friend. The room became eerily silent with only the sniffles and sobs echoing throughout. Jack looked at Lee. He looked as though he had aged ten years.

"Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry," Jack said. That was the only thing he could say.

"They told us you were at the scene," Lee said, emotionless. "We're glad you were..." His voice trailed off.

No one could say anything else. Frank put his arms around both Rosemary and Lee and started to pray. He prayed for wisdom for the doctors. For miraculous healing for Ben. For comfort and peace for Rosemary and Lee.

Elizabeth, Jack, and Pastor Frank waited with Lee and Rosemary in the waiting room. Several minutes later, Abigail arrived with Michaela, Jenna, and a box of boxed dinners. Rosemary and Lee walked out of the waiting room to speak with their girls privately. Jack's heart ached as he saw Michaela fall into Lee's arms sobbing. They could hear Jenna pleading with her parents that everything was going to be okay and watched Rosemary only take her into her arms and hold her. Michaela and Jenna were close to their brother. Jack had to look away. He couldn't stand to watch his best friends suffer this way. Elizabeth instinctively reached for his hand. Pastor Frank walked out of the room and put his arms around the Coulters and pray once more. When they entered the room, they were silent. Tears were still running. A few minutes later, the doctor called for Lee and Rosemary.

"Mom, can't we come too?" Jenna asked.

"No, sweetheart," Rosemary said. "We'll be back."

They followed the doctor down the hall and disappeared. Abigail put her arm around Jenna and let her continue to cry.

The scene was too familiar with Jack, except the last time he had been in a trauma center was when his father passed away. It was hard for him to sit there as the memories flooded back. He remembered meeting his mother just outside the waiting room. He remembered the doctor calling his mother away to let her know that nothing else could be done. He remembered the dim lit room. The wires. The monitors. The blinking lights. He telling his father his final goodbye.

Several hours later, Lee and Rosemary returned. Jack looked at Lee. Lee shook his head and sat back down. The reports were grim. No one, not even the doctors or nurses, knew what to expect.

* * *

The mood was solemn that evening in the Thornton home. Ethan was picking up Daniel and Madison from Becky's house and they were due home any moment. Jack and Elizabeth only mentioned to Ethan that Ben was involved in an accident.

"How are we going to tell her?" Elizabeth asked Jack while they waited. _Abby_. Jack had forgotten all about her. Abby was due to arrive home on Monday morning. As far as they knew, she knew nothing.

"I don't know," Jack said. "Do you think she'll find out about this through social media?"

"I don't think so. Viola said she accidentally left her cell phone at her house. And besides that, their team decided to leave all technology behind at home so that they could solely focus on the ministry. I know the team leads have phones. I could let them know not to tell her so that we can." Elizabeth started scrolling through her phone to send an email to the team leaders.

Jack was worried about how Abby would react to the news. Ben was one of her closest and dearest friend. He couldn't imagine how Abby would react.

The door flung open. "Ma, is it true about Ben Coulter?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide. Madison and Ethan were right behind him. Elizabeth told them about the accident.

"Oh, dang," Ethan mumbled. "That's horrible."

"Is he going to be okay?" Madison asked.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. "We don't know," Jack said, honestly.

"Is he..." Daniel asked, realizing the severity of the situation. "Going to make it?" Elizabeth and Jack said nothing.

"What about Abby?" Ethan said looking to both of his parents. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No. We'll tell her on Monday when she gets home," Elizabeth said.

"Which leads me to this: you cannot tell her. She MUST hear it from us," Jack said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Daniel said. While he knew he often teased his sister, he knew this was no joking matter. Ethan nodded.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Madison asked, sitting next to her parents, wrapping her arm around her mom.

"I hope so," Elizabeth said. "I sure hope so."

* * *

"I'm getting nervous," Elizabeth admitted as they turned into the airport arrival terminal. Jack patted her leg reassuringly.

"It'll be okay," Jack said, trying to convince even himself.

As Jack spotted Abby sitting on the bench, he and Elizabeth pulled up to the curbside pick up. Abby waved excitedly as she saw their suburban pull up.

"Dad! Mom!" Abby exclaimed as they got out the car. "It's so good to be home!" They exchanged hugs, and Jack put her luggage in the back of the Suburban. Abby chattered excitedly about visiting Viola and Oliver and how they took her to Buckingham Palace and how she visited Jane Austen's home. She jumped into talking about her missions trip and the jobs they had ministering to the children, oblivious to the tense mood in the car. In between exchanging glances with one another, they did their best keep up with her upbeat, jovial attitude.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Abby asked. "Wait, let me guess, Abigail's?" She laughed at her own joke- where else would they go?

"We're actually going home first," Elizabeth said. That was fine with Abby as she kept talking. Jack barely heard a word she said. He and Elizabeth kept exchanging glances. They knew they had to bring up the accident, but in the car was not appropriate. They pulled up to the house and Jack pulled out Abby's luggage.

"Where's everyone else?" Abby asked as they entered the house.

"Ethan's working and Daniel and Madison are at friend's houses." Jack and Elizabeth purposefully planned this so that they could both have a private time with Abby. They were planning to tell Abby after lunch but were quickly realizing that they couldn't hold out any longer.

"Oh, okay," Abby said. She looked at her parents, realizing their solemn faces. They seemed tense. They should be happy that she's home. "What's going on?" She looked at Jack, then Elizabeth, then Jack again. "Is there something wrong?" Abby watched them exchange looks.

"Abby, we need to talk to you," Elizabeth led her to the couch and sat next to her. Jack sat catty-corner to them and leaned forward.

"Is everything okay? You guys are kinda freaking me out," Abby said. "Seriously." Jack made eye contact with Elizabeth and nodded.

Elizabeth sighed. "There was an accident on Saturday. Ben was out sailing when a speedboat crashed into his catamaran."

"Oh my gosh. That's awful!" Abby said, not fully understanding the severity of the situation. "Can I go see him? Maybe bring him a movie from Redbox and popcorn or something?"

"Abby." Jack's voice was low. Elizabeth pursed her lips and put her hand on Abby's leg to stop her from going further. Abby looked at Jack who shook his head sympathetically. It suddenly hit Abby. This wasn't a minor accident.

"No. Is he-" Abby stopped herself. She couldn't continue the thought.

"He's in the ICU. The doctors and surgeons are doing everything they can," Elizabeth said gently.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Abby said in shock. She looked from her mom to her dad. "Say he's going to be okay," Abby's voice was higher and her tone was demanding.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other silent. They couldn't lie. They couldn't tell her that everything would be okay. Because it may not be. They couldn't give her false hope. Abby's eyes grew wide and her mouth started to speak, but no words would form. Jack shook his head.

"They aren't sure if he's going to make it, sweetheart," Elizabeth said.

"What?" Abby whispered. "No. That can't be true. Are you sure it was him? What do you—" Abby's hand flew to her mouth and started to sob. She crumpled into her mother's arms like a small child and wept. Elizabeth just held her silently, tears also sliding down her face. Jack's heart broke for Abby, as he knew that the only thing they could do was to pray. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Abby went to her room shortly after she found out the news about Ben. Elizabeth brought her tea as Abby denied her, or anyone else for that matter, food. Abby's siblings went in to see her one by one through the day.

As Jack walked up the stairs, he overheard a conversation Abby was having with one of her siblings.

"Abby, he keeps asking you to call him," Ethan said. "He keeps texting me. And it's getting old."

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Abby said annoyed. "Heck, I don't even really want to talk to you!"

"Look, I get it. You're in a hard place right now," Ethan said calmly.

"I-"

"I'm not dumb, Abby. I know how you feel about Ben. The question is, do YOU know how you feel about him? You can't keep playing Justin if your heart is calling you somewhere else." Ethan said plainly.

"Get out of my room," Abby said. "We are not talking about this right now. Or ever."

Ethan sighed. "I love you, sis. I'm just looking out for you. Especially after what happened this last semester." Ethan walked out of her room and ran into Jack. He shook his head and walked away. Jack started to go to Abby's room, but stopped. He knew he had to let her come to him. Whatever happened would come out eventually.

* * *

Jack woke up to a noise in the kitchen. He rolled over to see Elizabeth still sound asleep. He could see a light under the doorway. Yawning, he got out of bed to see who was up this late. Abby was sitting at the kitchen bar. She had her Bible, journal, and a cup of tea spread out. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing her Baylor sweats and a plain t-shirt. Abby was playing with her necklace with left hand and was writing something in her journal with her right hand.

"It's late, Abby," Jack said walking into the kitchen.

"I can't sleep." Abby said, putting her pen down. Jack noticed that her Bible was open to Zephaniah.

 _Odd book to be reading this late at night._ "You need to get some rest," Jack tried to encourage. Abby's eyes started to tear up again.

"I can't."

"Please, Abby. Everyone is worried about you. And I heard the exchange you had with your brother earlier. Ethan's concerned youre okay."

"I'm okay."

"You really need to get sleep." Jack tried again. "Ben would want you to take care of yourself."

"It's too late," Abby whispered.

"What do you mean "It's too-"

"I can't- I need to-" Abby's words were faltering. Jack put his arm around her.

"Abby." Jack tried finding the right words to say.

"I need to see him," Abby said abruptly. She shut her journal and put her pen down.

"It's almost 3 AM," Jack started, even though he knew it would be no use.

"No, I have to see him now." Abby stood. "Please?" She whispered.

Jack understood. "Let me text Lee."

* * *

"I'm sorry, miss, family only," the receptionist said. Jack looked at his daughter. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

"But, I've been out of the country, and he's my," Abby stumbled over her words. "friend. And I—"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Visiting hours are over until 8 in the morning. You have to be family—"

"They are family," a firm, yet familiar voice came from around the corner. Lee greeted them.

"But, Mr. Coulter—"

"Family," Lee said firmly. "Family isn't always a blood relation." The receptionist issued Abby and Jack a badge and Lee escorted them upstairs. "They've moved him, but he's not out of the woods."

"Can I..see him?" Abby asked timidly. "I-"

"He'd like that." Lee led them to the front of Ben's hospital room. Abby washed her hands before entering. As she opened the door, Jack saw Ben for the first time. The room was dim, only lit up by the back light behind the hospital bed and the blinking monitors. The only noise heard was the beeping of the machines. He was hooked up to multiple machines and his head was covered in bandages. Abby slowly entered into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Jack and Lee retreated to the waiting room. The two men talked for several minutes.

"Lee, we can stay here with Ben if you want to go home and get some rest." Jack offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay. Rosemary and I have been taking shifts."

"How is she holding up?" Jack asked.

"Better than I expected," Lee said. "She's been quite the rock for the girls and me. Jumping into action when needed. Making sure all of the paperwork was filled out. The day of the accident, Rosemary happened to surprise me at the office— she brought lunch over. Right as we finished, we got the worst call of our lives. I couldn't think straight, Jack. I had never been so terrified in my life. Rosemary took charge and got us to the hospital. I was so shaken up."

"I'm glad you have each other. She told me how you were her rock when she saw Ben for the first time."

Lee nodded. "I had never seen her so broken. I know she can be over-the-top, but this time, it was real. In all our years together, I've never seen her cry like this." Lee paused. It was though he had something else on his mind and he wasn't sure how to ask. Finally, he said, "How'd Abby take hearing the news?"

"She took it worse than the others," Jack admitted.

"Can I be honest for a minute? I know the ladies had been planning Abby & Ben's wedding since birth and I thought it was ridiculous," Lee grinned and Jack chuckled thinking back to Rosemary's flamboyant monologues on china patterns and the country club venue. "But for a little bit, I got a little excited. Deep down. Don't tell the ladies that though. I'll never hear the end from Rosie." Lee said. "But anyways, I can speak for Rosemary when I say this: we love Abby, and all of your kids, of course, like our own. You raised a great girl, Jack."

"Thanks, Lee, you've raised some pretty awesome kids yourself," Jack said.

"Can you believe we're at this point in life? Married old family and career men?"

"Never would have thought of you as a family man...especially as you drove up to the university administration building in your Harley."

Lee laughed. "Did you know Rosemary thought I was a "bad boy" because of that bike?"

"Really?" Jack laughed. "I'm almost not surprised."

The two talked about college and the good ole days until Abby walked in with a tote of coffee and a box of donuts. Jack noticed that Abby's eyes were red again from crying.

"I thought you may need this. Black coffee and one cream for you," she said handing the cup to Jack, "and a hazelnut coffee for you." She handed the cup to Lee. "Oh, and here are the donuts."

"Thanks, Abby." Lee said opening the box.

"Sour cream is still your favorite right?" Abby asked, looking at Lee shyly. Abby remembered that Lee was consistent in his choice of beverage and donut.

Lee smiled kindly at Abby. "Most definitely."

"Thanks for letting us stop by," Abby said, the mood slightly shifting again. "Please call or text if," Abby swallowed. Jack could see she was fighting tears again. "If Ben needs me." That was all Abby could say.

"I will." Lee promised. "I know your visit today meant a lot to Ben. He's a fighter, Abby. We'll get through this. Together." Abby hugged Lee.

As Jack and Abby drove back home, they watched the sun rise while listening to their favorite music station. Jack couldn't help but think it was God's reminder to them during such a difficult time.

"Thanks, Dad, for taking me," Abby said. "I'm going to my room to rest." She hugged Jack. Jack kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Abby. Remember, we are here for you." Abby nodded before heading to her room.


	13. Abby's POV - Part One

_AN: All righty #hearties! This one's a big long one. So big in fact, this is just Part One of Abby's POV. PS: Thank you for your sweet comments!_

 ** _From Abby's POV_**

As Abby stepped outside the airport, she looked around to see if her parents had arrived yet. Nope. She found a bench and sat down. Her trip to London and Spain was absolutely amazing. It was a shame her Aunt Viola had been estranged all those years. Abby had an amazing time getting to know her. Sure, she was a little more uptight than her mom and definitely her Aunt Julie, but nonetheless, Viola treated her with all the kindness in the world. Then, there was her misisons trip to Spain. Abby absolutely loved spending time with all of the children. She and a few others had been in charge of the music. It thrilled her heart to see all the kids singing and jumping and dancing for Jesus. It absolutely broke her heart to leave them behind.

At the same time, she was excited to get back to the States. She hadn't talked to her family in two weeks and just had so much to tell them. Abby pulled out her journal and started to write a list of everything she had to get done before moving out to Connecticut and starting her new job at her grandfather's company. Abby occasionally looked up to watch for her parents and finally saw the familiar family Suburban turn the corner. She put her journal in her backpack and waved.

"Dad! Mom!" Abby exclaimed as they got out the car. "It's so good to be home!"

"How's my girl?" Jack said. He gave Abby a tight hug. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Dad."

"Look at you Miss World Traveler!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We've missed you so much!" They exchanged hugs, and Jack put her luggage in the back of the Suburban. As she climbed in the back of the Suburban, Abby couldn't wait to start telling them about her chattered excitedly about visiting Viola and Oliver and how they took her to Buckingham Palace and how she visited Jane Austen's home. She jumped into talking about her missions trip and the jobs they had ministering to the children.

"Aunt Viola and Uncle Oliver send their love. And they sent me with gifts for everyone. Oh, I just loved visiting them! And I adore London. Mom. We need to go visit again. You would have absolutely loved visiting Jane Austen's home! Oh! And the northern countryside. They took me to Buckingham Palace and that place is huge!"

Abby continued to chatter excitedly. In the midst of talking about her missions trip, she noticed that her parents weren't saying too much. It was odd to say the least. Abby looked at the clock. It was early, but it wasn't that early. Maybe they had a long weekend. Abby shrugged.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Abby asked. "Wait, let me guess, Abigail's?" She laughed at her own joke- where else would they go?

"We're actually going home first," Elizabeth was fine with Abby as she kept talking. Jack barely heard a word she said. He and Elizabeth kept exchanging glances. They knew they had to bring up the accident, but in the car was not appropriate. They pulled up to the house and Jack pulled out Abby's luggage.

"Oh, okay. That works out perfect, because I bought a necklace for Aunt Abigail and it's in the bottom of my suitcase somewhere. I need to wrap it as I wanted to give it to her as a belated birthday gift.

They pulled up to the house and Jack pulled out Abby's luggage. Abby jumped out of the SUV and half expected for her siblings to jump out and surprise her. But it was quiet. Abby noticed Jack's jeep was gone.

"Where's everyone else?" Abby asked as they entered the house.

"Ethan's working and Daniel and Madison are at friend's houses." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, okay," Abby said. She was about to walk into the kitchen, but then turned. Her dad looked worried and her mom kept biting her lip. "What's going on?" She looked at Jack, then Elizabeth, then Jack again. Something wasn't right. She cocked her head to the side. "Is there something wrong?" Abby watched them exchange looks.

"Abby, we need to talk to you," Elizabeth put her arm around her back and led her to the couch and sat next to her. Jack sat catty-corner to them and leaned forward.

 _This is so weird! What happened when I was gone?_ Abby instinctively started playing her her necklace nervously. "Is everything okay? You guys are kinda freaking me out," Abby said. She watched her dad blow out a breath. He seemed nervous. On edge. Something. "Seriously." She watched her dad make eye contact with her mom and nodded.

Elizabeth sighed. She turned her body to look at Abby. "There was an accident on Saturday. Ben was out sailing when a speedboat crashed into his catamaran."

"Oh my gosh. That's awful!" Abby said sympathetically. She had been on Ben's catamaran several times and he was always a great sailor. They'd never had close calls on the lake. _Oh, is that it? Maybe a couple broken ribs, right? He could probably use some cheering up._ "Can I go see him? Maybe bring him a movie from Redbox and popcorn or something?" Abby asked. She opened her mouth to say something, but her dad interrupted her.

"Abby." Jack's voice was low. His tone. It was different. Abby looked at him straight in the eye. His tense demeanor from before had softened into sympathy. She looked back at her mom and Elizabeth pursed her lips and put her hand on Abby's leg as if to stop her from going further. _No...what are they trying to say?!_ Abby looked at back at her dad who shook his head sympathetically. _Oh. Dear Lord, please..._ This couldn't be true. Her heart started beating faster.

"No. Is he-" Abby stopped herself. She couldn't continue the thought. She couldn't bear to even say or think if it were the worst...

"He's in the ICU. The doctors and surgeons are doing everything they can," Elizabeth said gently.

 _ICU? What?! People come out of ICU all the time...right? RIGHT?!_ Abby's mind was screaming...spinning... She knew the reality. She was fighting with herself to stay optimistic. Surely, Ben would be okay...

"He's going to be okay, right?" Abby asked, her voice desperate. She looked from her mom to her dad, who said nothing. "Say he's going to be okay," Abby's voice was higher and her tone was demanding. She started breathing heavier. Her head felt light.

Her parents could only give her a sympathetic look. Her mom put her arm around her and Abby noticed tears forming in her own mother's eyes. Her dad looked away, which meant that Abby knew he was trying to hide his emotion. She knew. They couldn't honestly tell her that everything would be okay. Because it may not be. They couldn't give her false hope.

Abby felt as though she were floating out of her own body. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth started to speak, but no words would form. Jack shook his head.

"They aren't sure if he's going to make it, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, softly. Her voice was tender, yet pained. Abby had never seen her parents in such a state. This seemed like a horrible, mean, awful joke. Wasn't it just three weeks before, she saw Ben? It was at Commencement. He gave her the necklace she was wearing. He was tall and strong. Nothing could ever take down Ben Coulter. Wasn't it just three weeks ago she told him to be safe? But she meant as he went on his military endeavors and he wasn't scheduled to graduate until next spring. Abby's mind was screaming at her. Why didn't she say anything else? WHY didn't she tell him something more meaningful? _Why...why...WHY!?_ Abby shook her head. She couldn't believe this was truly happening. She was losing her...

her...

her best friend.

"What?" Abby whispered. It was the only thing she could muster to say out loud. Her mind was starting to clear of all other thoughts, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her voice was stronger. "No. That can't be true. Are you sure it was him? What do you—" She had so many questions and she needed answers. But she knew she couldn't, or wouldn't, be able to comprehend anything. Abby's hand flew to her started to sob. She crumpled into her mother's arms like a small child and wept. Elizabeth just held her silently, tears also sliding down her face. Jack's heart broke for Abby, as he knew that the only thing they could do was to pray. And that's exactly what he did.

A sob caught in her throat. Her bright blue eyes became brighter as her vision became blurry with tears. She started to slightly hyperventilate and the tears overflowed. Her head found her hands and she sobbed. She crumpled into her mother's arms like a small child and wept. Her mother rocked her as though she were a small child, hugging her, gently rubbing her back. She felt her father sit on the other side of her. She heard him start to pray, but she couldn't make out any of the words as she was in shock. Abby didn't know how long her mother held her as she cried. It felt like an eternity.

Finally, she slowly stood up. She felt for her necklace again. "I'm going-" she couldn't continue and headed up the stairs. She sat down on her bed limply and looked at her nightstand. There was a picture of her and Justin. Abby opened her nightstand and pulled out one of her scrapbooks. It was from high school. She opened the scrapbook and pulled out on of the pages. It was of Ben and her at homecoming. It was a fun picture. Rosemary had taken the picture of them. Ben was hiking the football to her and she was posing to catch it as she was decked out in her formal gown.

The tears came quickly. She shut the book and put it back in her nightstand. It was too painful to look at. She crawled up in her bed and snuggled into the sheets.

Who was she kidding. She lost her best friend a long time ago...

... _And it's all my fault_.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ever since their graduation party, Abby had felt nervous. Uneasy. Queasy even. She absolutely hated the fact that Ben was planning on going into the military after college. He never said anything about it to her. And for months she was trying to get over being upset with him for not ever saying anything. She told him all of her dreams. She told me that she hated it when her dad was in the military and the times he was deployed. It was so hard on her. It wasn't because she wasn't patriotic. In fact, if anything, she was one of the most patriotic person out there. But when her dad was hurt, that shook her world. Her faith shook and it took a long time to build that faith back up. Ben knew all of that. She confided in him and told him everything.

So, why did he have to hide that? They had never argued before, but they argued about that. At their graduation party. No one ever knew. Or at least they pretended not to. She knew her dad probably had a sneaking suspicion, but he too never mentioned their disappearance at their party. Everything seemed to go downhill from there. As the semester started kicking into high gear, Ben and Abby didn't see each other as much. Abby was tired of all of her friends, both from high school and from college, always assuming she would be with Ben. Everyone seemed to have labeled them as the "old married couple" and never invited her to anything because they assumed she'd be busy with him. She felt lonely and it seemed as though no one understood. Then there was the pressure from her family back home. Everyone had such high expectations of her, whether it was school, her faith, her boyfriend. Everything! then there was Ben. She thought she loved Ben. He was sweet. He was caring. He was the best boyfriend. But she felt slighted. Maybe a hint betrayed. Why, oh why would he choose the military and not tell her?

Abby was suffocating. She thought she knew who she was. She had always been confident in who she was. But all the changes and being away at college seemed to change that. Her foundation was firm. It was everything else that was starting to shake. Did she really want to be known as "Ben Coulter's girlfriend" or "Jack and Elizabeth Thornton's perfect daughter" or "Pine Valley High School's Miss Congeniality." She was tired of the labels. She was almost eighteen. She needed to be Abigail Thornton. And she had to find out who she was.

It wasn't that she didn't love Ben. She did. But wasn't there some sort of saying that said "If you love someone let them go and if it's meant to be, they'll return?" Abby hated these mind games. She needed a break and she told him so one Friday afternoon. Ben picked her up and they went off campus to a park they often frequented. They had just had a minor argument over something stupid and Abby's mind was preoccupied. Finally, she just said it.

"Ben, we can't do this anymore."

"What? Walking? Okay, let's sit."

"No, I mean, this." Abby gestured pointing to themselves. "I mean, us."

"What are you saying?"

"We're so different...we aren't 15 anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, his brow was furrowed. Confused.

"I-" Abby started to say. "Ben." She led him to a park bench away from people. It faced a lake that reminded her of home. "You joining the military... it scares me, Ben."

"Abby, that's years away. And your dad was in the military-"

"But, I don't know that I want that life." Abby was quick to just throw it out there. She started to unravel. He wanted this. She wanted that. He had dreams of doing this. She had dreams of doing that. Abby rambled and unraveled everything she had been bottling up over the last six months. And finally, she stopped talking. She was scared to look at Ben. And then she finally did. He was looking off in the distance. Silence.

He finally turned to look at her. "I see." He slowly said as though to take it all in. "So, we want different things."

"You are going into the Navy. You've always had the travel bug, and you'll get to live your life abroad going from one place to another-"

"But you like traveling," Ben interjected.

Abby was running out of excuses. "But not moving everywhere. I just can't do it."

Ben was silent again. He took Abby's hands. She noticed they were cold. His dark brown eyes met her blue ones. "What's really going on?"

"We can't- we can't be together." She quickly dropped her hands and crossed her arms as she shivered from the cool breeze. Ben didn't say anything to her after that. He dropped her back off at her dorm and left.

After that day, it was as though their friendship died. A few days later, Abby walked into her dorm room. Alone. She passed Ben playing co-ed volleyball and it seemed as though he had moved on pretty quick as she noticed another girl was showing off and batting her eyelashes. It stung. Abby quickly walked past the softball field blinking furiously and found herself back at her dorm. She looked at the picture of her and Ben on her nightstand and turned it over. She blinked away her tears and choked back a sob.

 _I thought this was supposed to be easy. I thought I would feel more relieved. I thought this would be the start of figuring life out._ But instead, she was just more confused than ever.

Going home for Christmas was a nightmare. Their plane tickets were already booked and there was no changing them at this point. It had been six weeks since Abby and Ben broke up. Meeting their families at the airport was painfully awkward. So awkward even her parents noticed. She told her mom that it was mutual. Which wasn't all completely true. Then her dad called her out on it one night over one of their dinner dates.

 _"Abby. You can't let fear from stop you from ever loving anyone. Regardless of who it is."_

Those words echoed in her head for several days when finally she couldn't take it anymore. She borrowed her dad's jeep and started to drive. She didn't know where, but instinctively, she found herself at the lake. The lake was one of her favorite places growing up. She wandered down towards the shore, her feet crunching through the snow, and stood there looking out. The wind whistled in the distance. Abby started to slowly walk down the shoreline thinking. She didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"Abby?"

Abby turned around at the familiar voice. "Ben! What are you doing here?"

He gave her a lopsided smile and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Just, you know. Thinking," Abby said. Her face started warming up. She couldn't tell if she was getting used to the cold or if she was blushing.

"Ah. Thinking." Ben shoved his hands in his pockets. They were silent. They avoided each other's eye contact. Finally, Ben broke the silence. "Abby."

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Ben finally made eye contact with Abby. "Please?" He added softly. She nodded and they walked towards an old decaying tree trunk and sat down. "What happened? What happened between us?"

Abby closed her eyes and looked down. "I-"

"Was it me?"

"No! Yes- No," Abby said in a hurry.

"Then what happened?" Ben asked, his voice slightly confused, annoyed, and hurt all at the same time. "Did I do something to hurt you? Because if I did, I didn't know and you know I would never hurt you."

"Oh, Ben, I know you would never hurt me," Abby said. She turned back and looked at the lake. "Ben, you wanting to join the military completely scares me."

"But, Abby-"

"You don't understand, Ben." She whipped back around. "When my dad was deployed, I was scared to death. I didn't know if he would come home. And then his next deployment when he was hurt and we didn't know what was going on- he couldn't have been killed and we wouldn't have known it right away. There is so much risk! And I'm scared Ben. I've told you this all before." It all came out in a rush. She didn't even know if it made sense.

"Abby, I know there's a lot of risk, especially this day and age, but you've gotta trust God."

"Easier said than done." Abby said. "Why didn't you tell me? I told you all of my dreams and aspirations. And you knew how I felt about-" Abby started to get defensive but was quickly losing steam. She was tired.

"If that's what it is, I don't have to join up after college. I can do something different like engineering. Maybe work for Boeing or something," Ben said. "I don't want to lose you, Abby." He whispered, his voice slightly cracking.

Abby looked up at him in shock. Was he going to sacrifice his dream for her? Her heart jumped for a split second. But then she realized that she couldn't let him do this. It wouldn't be fair. Not to Ben, to someone who has worked so hard. It wouldn't be right. Abby slowly shook her head. "I can't let you do that. Don't stop going after your dreams on account of me."

"No, it's okay." Ben started to say.

"You would hate me forever if you changed your plans and dropped your dreams on account of me." Abby stood, her voice shaking. "Trust me, I know you would." Ben followed suit and reached for her arm.

"Abby, I could never hate you. You are my best friend; you have been since we were babies. I care, Abby. I care so deeply about you."

"I know," Abby said softly. "I care so much for you too." Ben stepped closer to her and slowly put his hand on her cheek. She could smell his David Beckham cologne and it was making her heart thump like crazy. She finally looked up. His dark eyes piercing into her blue ones. She thought that he was going to kiss her. And she wanted him to. She missed his soft, yet tender kisses that drove her wild. He was always the perfect gentleman, and together in their relationship had put up some boundaries as not to go too far. She felt as though the world were spinning round and round, yet she didn't know if she could make it stop. She didn't know if she wanted it to stop.

"I love you, Abby Thornton."

Abby felt as though she couldn't breathe. He had said it. He loved her. He-

"I-" Abby said. "I have to go." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ben. I- I'm sorry."

She ran to her dad's jeep and drove. She just drove until she eventually found her way home. There was a note on the counter for her. Her parents, Daniel, and Madison went to Abigail's for dinner and if she got back early, she could always join them. That was the last place she wanted to go that night. She ran up the stairs two by two and went into her room, shut the door and cried. Her emotions were everywhere. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel anymore. She cried until she fell asleep.

The following day was Sunday. Abby tried to think of every excuse to skip church, but remembered that Ben was flying out that morning. She would be flying back that afternoon. While she sat and listened to Pastor Frank, his words from the introduction to his message echoed.

To every _thing there is_ a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven

This was the start of the new season. Abby prayed in her seat during the invitation that afternoon. _Help me seek You, Lord. And in doing so, show me who I'm supposed to be. And please guide Ben. And show him who he is supposed to be. I'm so confused, God. Just help me seek You. Help us seek You. Amen._

That was three years ago.

It was easy for Abby to hide any of her drama from her family while she was away at college. When she lived at home, her mom was always two steps ahead of her and her dad was as quick as a sly fox. But at college, if she acted as though nothing were wrong, they didn't have to know or find out. When she met Justin three weeks later in government class, at first, she made herself promise that she wasn't going to date.

But Justin was cute.

He was charming.

He was persistent.

And Abby had fallen head over heels.

"So, your parents are coming to pick you up at the end of the semester?" Justin said as they walked to the Commons from class.

"Um, yeah, I mean, I have all of my stuff and I don't want to put it all in storage."

"Are you going to tell them about us? I mean, it's been a couple months now."

Abby blushed. "You mention this all the time! Why is it so important for me to tell them?"

"I just want to make sure everyone knows you're mine, babe." Justin winked at her. Abby was flattered, but it didn't settle well with her that he made her seem like his trophy. "Come on, let's get some coffee or something." He took her hand and they walked into the Commons together.

They would talk and talk and talk til all hours of the morning. Justin kept Abby on her feet. Always showing her something whether it was a new addition to the car he had been working on. Teaching her his ways on college life, as he was a year older. Bringing her out to different events and introducing to his circle of friends and their girlfriends. At first, Abby was reserved at all of these things Justin kept showing and teaching her. But, she decided to let her hair down and well, you only live once, right? She didn't have time to think about anything else. She was thankful for him. He kept her mind off of the stress of life and the pressures from back home. And he always had great ideas and pushed her to be adventurous with him.

"Come on, Abby, just jump!" Justin yelled from the lake below.

"OH MY GOSH, I can't!" Abby yelled. Justin had convinced her to climb the high dive at the lake. "I hate you!"

"No, you don't, now jump!" Justin yelled. Abby took a deep breath and jumped. The thrill was exhilarating, despite her being scared to death. Her feet hit the water first and the rush of water filled her ears. When she finally came up for air, Justin was a few feet away from her. "I knew you could do it!" He swam over to her.

"I still hate you," Abby said sputtering from the water.

"Hm, maybe I'll have to change your mind," Justin said slyly as he put his arms around her. Her arms found his midsection as they got closer. His lips found hers and her heart beat faster as they started to kiss. After a few minutes, Abby pulled away trying to catch her breath, giggling.

"We have to stop."

"Aw, but Abby, you're so..." Justin breathed heavily. "amazing."

"But, we can't-shouldn't-" Abby started to say.

"You're just irresistible." Justin winked at her. "But, I guess we can't use up all the pennies in the bank, right?"

"Right," Abby said, almost uneasy. "Hey, let's go get those tubes and go tubing. I'll race you! Ready? One, two-" Abby dove under water and as she came up, she could hear Justin laughing and yelling at her trying to catch up.

That was their relationship. It was fun. It was tempting. But it also had its moments. During Abby's second year, Justin suddenly became aware of Abby's history with Ben. Abby told him that it was really nothing. Same story. Her parents and his parents were the best of friends. She and Ben grew up together. They dated for a couple years. They broke up. End of story. But nothing seemed to satisfy Justin.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" Justin asked. They were at one of the school ministry fundraisers for the missions teams. Abby and Justin were setting up their booth showcasing the missions team they were assisting.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Abby quickly looked away and picked up a stack of fliers to put on the table.

"It's Coulter isn't it?" Justin asked, nodding over to Ben who was on the other side of the auditorium. His team was putting together military care packages to send overseas.

"No! Why do you keep bringing him up?" Abby was getting frustrated. "You literally bring this up EVERY TIME we're in the same room together."

"I'm not blind, Abby. I see that look you always get when he walks in the room."

"What look?" She was getting heated. "There is NO look. And if you don't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't be together!" Abby dropped the stack of fliers she was holding on the table. "I'm done. Call me when you're done being jealous over NOTHING."

So, they argued too. A lot. Never publicly though. Which is why everyone seemed to think they had a perfect relationship. Abby was exhausted. Was this really how relationships were supposed to go? Things calmed down, and Justin invited her to meet his family in Alabama at the end of the summer. Abby really did enjoy meeting Justin's family, but they were different. Not in a bad way. But different than what she was used to. They were all loud. They seemed always be competing for something. Whether it was a my horse is bigger than yours, or sports, or anything. Abby loved Ben's mom, Rosemary, who could also be over-the-top, but never like this. Despite that, they were all very kind to Abby. Her mom treated her like another daughter and made sure that Abby experienced the best of Southern Hospitality. _"Welcome to the great South, Abby-dear! Where the tea is sweet, and where the hospitality is sweet."_

Abby's final year at college was also no easy feat. Classes were okay. But her social life was almost a disaster. Especially that spring semester.

"Abby!" Her best friend Hannah ran into her room. "Did you hear Ben went with Kate Kensington to the dance last night? So, I heard that they've been going out."

"Good for them," Abby said shortly, turning back to her laptop.

"What's going on with you?" Hannah asked, plopping on the bed next to her. "I mean, did you even know who Kate is? She is a bombshell! I never thought Ben would go for a girl like her! You grew up with him, what do you think?"

"I think-" Abby said, "It's time for everyone to stop asking me about Ben! It's been TWO years. TWO YEARS! Yet, people, whether it's here, or at home keep asking me about him. Ben can date who he wants, when he wants, and where he wants." Her eyes started to water.

"Whoa," Hannah said.

Abby sighed. "I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to explode. It just that, I don't know things are just crazy."

"What about you and Justin? How are things going with you guys?'

"Fine, I guess." Another sigh. "We had another fight. He just doesn't get that Ben will always be a part of my life. We grew up together. Our parents are best friends, Hannah. BEST FRIENDS. We can't separate ourselves from each other. Not only that, but we also fought about boundaries."

"Boundaries?" Hannah's eyebrow went up. "Have you-"

"No! There have been moments where it was hard to step back, but no." Abby quickly clarified. "I just feel like he gets really upset when I take one step back. It's like he thinks one step back means that I don't love him."

Hannah was silent. "Abby, you're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. You haven't truly been happy lately."

"It's just school and everyone handles stress differently."

"No, not that. I think you know what I'm talking about. Don't lose yourself completely, Abby. Don't throw it all away for a guy."

Things seemed to calm down for Abby and Justin, but then things started to snowball. They were in his apartment watching an innocent movie, when one little kiss started to turn into another. Which turned into another.

"Abby," Justin's breath was hot against her neck.

"Mmm..." Abby asked. She was getting caught up in the moment. Justin's hands found their way under her shirt and she started to rub her back, caressing her bare skin. She felt chills up her spine. As they continued to kiss, Abby instinctively started playing with his belt loops. As groaned and as they started to kiss more passionately, Abby's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Ignore it," Justin whispered. Abby suddenly came to her senses.

"No, I can't," Abby said, reaching in her pocket and sitting up. Justin groaned and sat up next to her. She read the text and sent one back. "We can't do this."

"Abby, I love you, you know that right?" Justin said, almost pleadingly.

"I know, and I love you too, but we can't. We shouldn't!" Abby said. She could tell Justin was starting to get frustrated and she didn't even wait for him to respond in order to react. She just reacted. "I have boundaries! Why is it so hard for you to respect that!?"

And at that moment words were thrown back and forth and Abby marched out of his apartment and to her car. She was so mad. Mad at herself for letting herself go just one step further, even if they didn't do anything. Mad at him for not wanting to stop. Mad at herself for not wanting to stop either. She found her way to the park and got out of the car. She found her favorite bench and sat down, listening to the crickets and watching a few joggers run by.

"Abby?"

Abby turned. "Ethan!" She waved and smiled as he jogged over. "Going for an evening run?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of buddies who are doing some ROTC training and figured I'd run with them a few nights a week." Ethan shrugged. Abby's little brother was now taller than she was by several inches. He slouched from exhaustion next to her. "I'm glad I came to school here with you, Sis. Even though you're going to leave me behind a year earlier than I thought you would."

"Well, maybe I'll be back for my masters. You never know," Abby gave him a slight grin. Ethan studied her face for a moment.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hm." Ethan said. He was silent for another moment. "Is it Justin?" Abby said nothing. "So it is. What'd he do this time?'

"What do you mean, this time?" Abby asked, sitting up straight.

"Look, what I'm going to tell you isn't meant to hurt you. I'm just watching out for you."

Abby chuckled. "Um, isn't it supposed to be the other way around, little brother?"

"What'd he do?"

"We just got in a debate. That's all. Just about-" Abby paused. "stuff."

"I see," Ethan said as though he were mulling something over.

"What? Since when did you become like Dad?" Abby asked, slightly joking.

"You need to be careful." Ethan started out slowly. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Justin."

"Justin?"

"Yeah."

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked. Ethan sighed.

"I think he's using you," Ethan said. "I know guys like that. They sweet talk in public, but then become crazy jerks. I saw it all the time in the locker rooms after sports practice. Trash talk their girlfriend, then sweet talk to her in public."

"What?! Okay, Justin is not-"

"He also talks a lot of crap," Ethan added. Bluntness was not a character trait Abby inherited. If Jack and Elizabeth were flies on the wall, they would have thought they were watching a young Jack.

"You're ridiculous." Abby huffed.

"Think about it, Abby. In the last year, what has he done for you?"

"A lot!"

"Really?"

"So what, we take turns." Abby corrected herself. _He's just busy. And I have work money to spend. It's fine._

"He's a little crazy possessive, Abby. I mean even I noticed the way he wanted to kill Ben every time you were both in the same room."

"Okay, you're crazy!"

"Then, why is it that-"

"We are not talking about this! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just looking out for you. Guys talk; almost worse than you girls sometimes."

"I don't believe that!" Abby exclaimed. "You're just a freshman! What do you know?"

Ethan sighed again and stood up. "So, I'm just your little brother. But I'm still going to watch out for you, Abby. I'm sorry if I dropped a bombshell on you, but seriously, I don't want to see you get hurt."

When Abby got back to her room that night, there was a card and a bouquet of roses on her nightstand. They were from Justin. His note was short and sweet. He was sorry for what happened tonight and wanted to talk to her face to face. He wanted to take her to one of the local Italian restaurants in town.

 _See, he does do stuff for me._ Abby smiled as she read the card again. _We're just human. It's just hard to not fall into temptation._ Abby justified any doubt Ethan put in her head just moments before. _We'll be fine. This is just a part of life and growing up. Arguing. Solving problems. Blah, blah, blah. It just how you work together to face the world together in the end._

 **End Flashback**


	14. Abby's POV - Part Two

Someone knocked on the door. Abby rolled over.

"Come in," Abby said weakly. Ethan popped his head in and leaned against the doorway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Abby said, emotionless. Ethan stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked into her room. He pulled out the chair from her desk and sat down facing her.

"I guess Mom and Dad told you what happened," Ethan said. Abby didn't respond. "You okay?"

"No. I'm not. I can't-" Fresh tears started to brew again. She turned and looked out the window.

"He'll get through this, Abby. Just have hope." Ethan stood and walked over to her bed. He put his arm around her. "I love you, sis. Let me know if-" Ethan was interrupted by the buzzing in his pocket. He moved and pulled out his phone to glance at it, then groaned.

"Huh?" Abby sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked at Ethan who was almost glaring at his phone. "Who's that?"

"Justin," Ethan said evenly. "Again."

Abby tried to ignore the sarcasm in his voice. "Why is he texting you?"

"Because he wants to know if you can use my phone to call him,"

Abby was not in the mood. "Didn't he check his Facebook message? I told him my phone is coming."

"I am not playing the messenger here," Ethan said. "Abby, he keeps asking you to call him," Ethan said. "He keeps texting me. And it's getting old."

Abby knew exactly where this was going. She knew that Ethan was not Justin's biggest fan. She was also annoyed that Justin would not just trust her. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Abby said annoyed. "Heck, I don't even really want to talk to you!"

"Look, I get it. You're in a hard place right now," Ethan said calmly.

"I-"

"I'm not dumb, Abby. I know how you feel about Ben. The question is, do YOU know how you feel about him? You can't keep playing Justin if your heart is calling you somewhere else." Ethan said plainly.

Abby had enough. _I can't deal with this right now._ "Get out of my room," Abby said. "We are not talking about this right now. Or ever."

Ethan sighed. "I love you, sis. I'm just looking out for you. Especially after what happened this last semester." He left her room.

Abby groaned and flopped back on her bed. _I don't even know..._

* * *

Abby tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. Between jetlag and the emotional roller coaster she had been riding the last twenty-four hours, she just couldn't calm down enough to rest. Finally, she threw her covers off and sat up. She found her Bible, journal, and a pen in her nightstand and quietly headed to the kitchen. She turned on one of the lights, set her things on the bar, and started brewing a cup of tea. When her cup of tea was done, she took it, carefully blowing the heat away, and sat down at the bar. She opened her Bible.

 _I don't even know where to go._ She started flipping through her Bible. A notecard fell out and she picked it up. It was short and Abby recognized her fifteen-year-old handwriting.

 _"What is Love?" By Pastor Frank_

 _People think love is a feeling. We often tell people we love them. But do we truly and honestly love those around us? We have the perfect example of true love. Who is the one true example of true love? Jesus._

 _It is patient and kind. It is not self-seeking. It protects, trusts, hopes, and perseveres. Love never fails._

 _Love should exemplify Christ and these attributes listed. I Corinthians 13."_

Abby opened her journal and started to copy this note into her journal. As she did, she thought of her parents. Her mom was patient and kind. Her mom patiently waited for her dad as they ventured through the military life. She waited up patiently during the nights her dad had late night shifts or last minute cases to work on. Her dad was not self-seeking. He worked hard not to be awarded and praised, but to provide for his family. He protects their family. They trust each other. They confide in each other. They are not easily offended or angered. Abby can't remember a time where her parents had a full-fledged argument or fight. Disagreements, debates, yes, but they all ended in peace.

As Abby pondered this, she instinctively started playing with her necklace. The one Ben gave her for her college graduation. She flipped to Zephaniah. She remembered when Ben encouraged her with this verse. It was the first time they went to sleep-away junior camp with their church. Ben slipped her the verse written on a notecard on the church bus and winked at her.

And suddenly all of the memories of her and Ben started flooding her mind.

... Walking to Mrs. Montgomery's kindergarten class together.

... Going to the zoo with their moms and copying all of the animals.

... Flying to Disney World and arguing over who could outplay the other on the Gamecube.

... Being scared at camp and Ben buying Abby a slushy to make her feel better. Then making sure every afternoon during free time that she was okay.

... Purposefully picking out the scariest movies for movie night to scare their younger siblings.

... Teaming up to beat their younger siblings in hide and seek, tag, or any other game.

... Working together at puppets for children's church.

... Ben buying her favorite ice cream and pudding when her tonsils were taken out.

... Planning their parents' anniversary party.

... Learning their parents' wedding songs and singing it together.

... Going on donut runs.

... Laughing and teasing each other on the lake.

... Going off to college...

... Being together...

...And falling apart.

Before Abby could continue her thoughts, she looked up to see her dad, slightly bleary-eyed, walk into the kitchen.

"It's late, Abby," Jack said walking into the kitchen.

"I can't sleep," Abby said, putting her pen down. He glanced at her, then at her notebook and Bible spread over the bar.

"You need to get some rest," Jack tried to encourage. Abby's eyes started to tear up again.

"I can't."

"Please, Abby. Everyone is worried about you. And I heard the exchange you had with your brother earlier. Ethan's concerned you're okay." Her dad reached over to reassuringly pat her arm.

"I'm okay."

"You really need to get sleep." Jack tried again. "Ben would want you to take care of yourself."

At the sound of Ben's name, everything just seemed to hit Abby at once. Ben! Ben was patient. He was kind. He never drew attention to himself, but rather praised others. He was always thinking of others. When she was sad, he cheered her up. When she was upset, he listened and encouraged her. Abby trusted Ben with her life. He would never hurt her. _But I probably hurt him so much more than I even realized. And he would never want to be with me... not after everything. And I'm pretty sure it's all too..._

"It's too late," Abby whispered out loud.

"What do you mean "It's too-"

"I can't- I need to-" Abby's words were faltering. Her dad put his arm around her.

"Abby." Jack tried finding the right words to say.

Abby's mind started spinning. _I need Ben in my life! I can't just- I want to- I-_ "I need to see him," Abby said abruptly. She shut her journal and put her pen down.

"It's almost 3 AM," Jack started, but Abby interrupted him.

"No, I have to see him now." She stood. "Please?" She whispered.

Her dad pursed his lips and nodded. With a twinkle in his eye, he said "Let me text Lee."

* * *

"Hi, I, um, I need to see Ben Coulter," Abby said to the receptionist. The receptionist peered over her thick framed glasses.

"Your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Abby Thornton? And my dad here is Jack Thornton."

"Are you family?'

"Well, no, but I just really need to see him real-"

"I'm sorry, miss, family only," the receptionist said. Abby crossed her arms and tried again.

"But, I've been out of the country, and he's my," Abby stumbled over her words. "friend. And I—"

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Visiting hours are over until 8 in the morning. You have to be family—"

"They are family," a firm, yet familiar voice came from around the corner. Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, Mr. Coulter—"

"Family," Lee said firmly. "Family isn't always a blood relation." The receptionist issued Abby and Jack a badge and Lee escorted them upstairs. As they walked to the next floor, Lee explained that a few hours before Ben was doing a little better. If all stayed well, they would start surgery in the morning. "They've moved him, but he's not out of the woods." Suddenly, Abby became shy and nervous. As they reached the next floor, Abby took a deep breath.

"Can I..see him?" Abby asked timidly. "I-" She didn't know what else to say. Lee smiled at her kindly and put his hands in his pockets.

"He'd like that." Lee led them to the front of Ben's hospital room. Abby washed her hands before entering. As she opened the door, her heart beat faster. And faster. She shut the door behind her and stood there for a moment taking in the scene. Ben was hooked to several monitors. The sound of beeps echoed through the room. Ben was covered in bandages everywhere. Abby tiptoed across the room and sat down on the chair by her bed.

"Oh, Ben," Abby whispered softly. She stared at his slightly bruised face. She was silent for several minutes and just listened to the monitors beeping. "I don't know what to say. I've been so confused. I hate the fact that I hurt you. I hate the fact that you're here hurt. I just wish that we could wake up from this nightmare.

 _Love never fails._

Abby adjusted her chair and reached over and held Ben's fingertips. She could feel the tears overflowing onto her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Ben. I'm sorry for the way I hurt you. I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. And I'm sorry it had to take this accident for me to realize this." She sniffled. "The fact is, Ben, I love you. I love the way you've taken care of me through the years. I love the way you encourage me. I love the way you looked at me. I love you, Benjamin Leland Coulter. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine us apart anymore. And I know you have a girlfriend, but I just had to tell you this. And I needed to let you know what was on my heart, before, in case, anything else happens." She still couldn't say anything related to death. Because Ben wouldn't die. He couldn't die. Not now. Not ever. She lightly caressed his thumb.

"Please fight for life, Ben." Her whisper shook. "Please stay with me...please." Her voice was barely audible now. Abby leaned over and kissed his thumb. "I love you." She released his thumb and stood up. She lingered at his bedside for a few minutes, before leaving the room. She walked down the hall and found the bathroom. She leaned against the door and cried. Cried until she had no more tears. "Please, God, please bring Ben back to us. To me." Abby whispered, begging for a miracle. She was finally able to pull herself together. She splashed cold water on her face and refixed her hair. She washed her hands before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bathroom. She needed time to think and pray alone. Abby found her way downstairs to the front of the hospital. As she walked down the hallway mindlessly, the scent of fresh donuts filled the air. She walked into the Grille and decided to buy her dad, Lee, and herself coffee and donuts before heading back to meet them.

The ride home was quiet. But peaceful. As Abby trudged up the stairs to her room, she found herself smiling. Her heart was calm. She no longer felt confused or lost. She was finally at peace. Abby walked into her room and shut the door. She kicked her shoes off and flopped on her bed. She snuggled under the covers and for the first time in over 24 hours, she fell asleep.

Several hours later, Abby woke up. She grabbed her watch off of her nightstand and saw that it was 1 PM. She grabbed clean clothes and took a long hot shower. After she dressed, she decided to do her make up. She had nowhere to go and no one to impress, but she needed something to make herself feel fresh. After an hour, she headed downstairs. Her parents and Ethan were at work, and Daniel and Madison were at school. Her mom left her a sweet note letting her know that she had a plate and dessert ready for her. Abby didn't realize how hungry she was, and gobbled up her mom's famous shepherd's pie. She decided to take the brownies to the den and watch the original Pride and Prejudice.

An hour later, Elizabeth walked into the den. "Hi, sweetheart!" She said brightly as she sat down next to her and gave her a hug. Abby leaned her head against her mom's shoulder. "I'm glad to see your spirits are brighter."

"Thanks, Mom. I do feel so much better."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked. Abby gave her a small smile. "You look like you have so much peace."

"I do. I feel so much better. Mom, why did it have to take until now to see what was right in front of me?"

Elizabeth gave her another hug. "Because, sometimes, God takes us on a journey for us to learn how to trust Him. Sometimes, He takes us on these journeys to stretch our faith. And sometimes it's for our own good in growing and learning. That doesn't mean the path is easy. Life is messy and people are humans. But, through it all, through the hard times and the storms, once we have conquered those hard times, we can look back and see the beautiful picture that God has painted."

Abby was silent, mulling it over. "Right now, I can't seem to see any of the good right now. I wasted nearly three years of my life in a relationship where I'm now realizing that much of it as just surface-based. I've lost my best friend. And even if Ben does pull through, I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend- at least everyone says so. Oh, and my job with Grandpa. I'm not even sure I could go take it now with everything going on right now."

"I know it's hard, but I don't think God is finished with you yet."

"Hm." Abby chuckled. "I don't know how much more I can handle right now."

"I didn't mean it that way. But I think God is still "painting" your picture. You may not see the beautiful picture today and you may not see it for another couple of years, but one day you'll look back at this time and go "Ohhhh... that's why I needed to go through XYZ at that time."

"I know you're right," Abby said. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love Ben," Abby said. "I really do love him." She whispered it this time, as though she were realizing it for the first time all over again.

"I know, Abby," Elizabeth said, not surprised at all. "We have been praying for you. And we've been praying that one day you would realize it too."

* * *

As Jack clocked out for the day, he headed towards his Jeep. He was exhausted. "I'm not even that hungry, I'm so tired right now." Jack muttered to himself. He turned on the ignition and was about to back out, but his phone buzzed. He shifted the Jeep into park before pulling out his phone. He read the text and his eyes widened. "I can't believe this is happening right now," Jack said out loud before setting his phone back down. Jack backed out of his parking spot and turned to exit the lot. But instead of taking a left like he normally would going home, he took a right.

* * *

Elizabeth's phone started vibrating. She looked at it and picked it up. "It's your dad," she said to Abby. "Hey, Jack..."

"...She's right here, why?" Elizabeth said carelessly. "Um, okay," Elizabeth stood and left the room.

* * *

"Hang on, let me merge," Jack said into his cell phone speaker. He merged into the next lane. "Okay, just don't tell her. He doesn't want me saying anything to her just yet. He wants to talk to her in person... How do you think she'll react?... I don't think she'll react well either...Especially after last night...Hm. Okay. I'll be home soon. Love you too, Elizabeth." The phone call ended and Jack continued to drive down the freeway. "Everything will work out, right, God?" Jack said praying out loud. "Please just give Abby peace and wisdom... the kind that only You can provide."

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hi, Hearties! Thank you again so much for the reviews! I'll be honest, I did not plan to write anything from Abby's point of view, but I had a few requests and questions which prompted me to write the last two chapters! :)


	15. Love Never Fails

Elizabeth met Jack at the door.

"Where's Abby?" Jack asked looking past her shoulder.

"She's in the den still watching Pride and Prejudice. Pretty distracted still," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Good," Jack said.

"Is he really-" Elizabeth asked then looked past Jack's shoulder. Sure enough, it was true. Justin Hamilton flew all the way from Alabama to Colorado. No heads up. No warning. Very much unannounced. He was standing by Jack's jeep, playing on his phone.

"I told him to wait out there for a minute, so I could get Abby."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just what I told you on the phone earlier. He wanted to surprise her and he knew that they had been having communication issues. He wanted to sort it out and talk it out in person."

"Oh, I can already tell you, she will not react to this well at all! She is not going to want to talk to him. Not now- not with everything going on." Elizabeth objected, still in a hushed tone. "And where is he going to stay?"

"I already talked to Pastor Frank. They said he could stay at their guest cottage." Jack reassured Elizabeth. The Hogans owned a small cottage on their property as they often hosted many guest speakers and missionaries for the church. "As far as Abby goes, she has to talk to him. She'll have to talk to him eventually." Jack whispered back, as much as he didn't like it.

Unbeknownst to Abby, Ethan talked to him and Elizabeth the day before after Jack overheard him talking with Abby. He was pretty bluntly honest. Both Jack and Elizabeth were surprised at his honesty. Ethan was usually more reserved, whereas, Daniel often spoke his mind without much tact. However, Ethan was fiercely loyal and would do anything to protect the ones he loved. Ethan told Jack and Elizabeth his concerns about Justin and how he did not care for his reputation behind closed doors. Jack wanted to kick himself for not seeing any that. He and Elizabeth had a long conversation about Justin and Abby. They came to the same conclusion: there would have been no way they could have seen Justin's true colors. They weren't at college. They didn't live in the same town. And they only saw him a few times a year. Of course, he would be on his "best behavior" so to speak. And Abby was young- she was barely 21. Elizabeth reminded Jack that those young early adult years were the most difficult and that relationships were the most confusing.

When Jack received the text from Justin asking if he could pick Abby up from the airport, Jack was not happy. First, he knew that Abby was emotionally exhausted. She needed clarity. He knew that she was just finding that clarity, especially after seeing Ben the night before. But Justin coming to visit- would that just cloud her mind with doubt and confusion again? Would she be able to control her emotions and guard her heart? As Jack drove down the freeway to the airport, God seemed to give him peace that everything would work out. But Abby still needed wisdom. She needed peace. The more Jack thought about the whole situation, he realized that maybe, just maybe, this would give her the peace and closure she needed.

"Okay, fine. But our poor daughter has been through enough of an emotional roller coaster." Elizabeth crossed her arms and gave Jack her "scary teacher face."

"I realize that. But he flew all the way out here. We can't just tell him to go home."

Elizabeth sighed. Jack was right. "I'll get Abby." Elizabeth turned around and shut the door quietly. Jack walked down the porch steps.

"Abby's coming, Justin," Jack said.

"Thanks, Sargeant Thornton. I really appreciate it," Justin said.

"Hey, Justin,"

"Sir?"

Jack put a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Look, Abby's had a hard couple of days. It was very much a shock for her to hear about her childhood friend's accident." Jack looked Justin square in the eye. "Be understanding with her." No other words were said. The "Papa Bear" stare was there and Jack didn't feel that he needed to spell out "Be good to my daughter or I will kick you out of Colorado so fast you won't know what state you'll end back up in."

"Yes, sir," Justin said.

* * *

"Abby," Elizabeth said. Abby turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Everything okay? Dad okay?" Abby asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, everything is fine. Um, there's someone here to see you. Outside." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Oh-kay," Abby said confused. _Maybe Michaela? But why would she wait outside?_ Abby followed Elizabeth to the front door and Elizabeth opened it up. She looked at Elizabeth confused before walking outside. She looked out and saw her dad standing next to... "Justin?!" Her mouth dropped open, as he gave her a grin. Abby walked past her dad who just smiled and shrugged. Jack walked up the steps and followed Elizabeth inside the house. He was about to turn into the living room but stopped when he noticed Elizabeth standing by the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked as he watched her maneuver the blinds in such a way that she could see out, but they couldn't see in.

"Breaking every rule I made as a parent," Elizabeth said, still adjusting the blinds.

"You can't do that!" Jack exclaimed. "That's-"

"You're curious too. I know you are! Abby just realized that she loves Ben, but she's still with Justin. Justin, who hasn't been able to talk to her in a few weeks, decided to fly from Alabama to Colorado on a whim just to see her. Abby has one last rose to hand out. Will it be Justin? Or will it be Ben? Okay, so I'm pretty sure it's obvious who gets the final rose, but-"

"You and Rosemary have watched way too many seasons of the Bachelor, and I'm so embarrassed I even caught that reference. Just minutes ago, you were so against them talking."

"That was before I actually saw this unfold right before my eyes. Did you see her reaction? Or lack there of?" She asked noting the lack of leaping into ones arms and the lack of excitement on Abby's part. Elizabeth moved over and patted spot on the window seat next to her. "Come on, I know you want to know how this unfolds." Jack grudgingly took a seat next to her.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he muttered. As they peered out the window, the next thing they saw shocked them both. "Cheese and crackers!" Jack exclaimed under his breath. Elizabeth's mouth dropped into the perfect "O."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked, still in shock. _Justin is standing in front of my house. Here. In Colorado._ She was still processing everything.

"Well, since your phone is still out of commission, and your brother wouldn't let me use his phone to talk to you, I decided to see you in person. I couldn't take another moment not talking to you. I missed you so much. In fact," Justin pulled a small black box out of his pocket and started to kneel down on one knee. "Abby,"

 _Oh. My. Gosh._ Justin popped open the box. Abby's hands flew to her mouth. Inside it as a white gold ring with tiny diamonds encircling the band. The large princess cut diamond was nestled among a ringlet of more diamonds.

"Abby, I love you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to bed. Your kisses drive me wild. Your encouragement and your passion for life inspire me to do more. You are my sun. My world revolves around you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

"What in the-" Jack started to stand up, but Elizabeth pulled him back down.

"I thought you-" Elizabeth started.

"I did! And yet he's-" Jack interrupted.

"But you didn't-" Elizabeth's eyes were still wide.

"I didn't! And he didn't even say anything!"

"He didn't even give you a heads up?!" Elizabeth's voice was a notch higher.

"And he's about to get a piece of my mind!" Jack said standing up again. And again, Elizabeth pulled him back down.

"First, she is a grown adult." Elizabeth finally calmed down, and spoke rationally.

"But she is my daughter. OUR daughter." Jack quickly corrected.

"Second, remember what you've told me over and over again through the years? 'Let her handle it.'" Jack huffed and turned his attention back out the window. Elizabeth quietly cracked the window open. "We can't say anything now," she whispered.

* * *

"I-" Abby said. Her heart was rapidly beating. _What am I supposed to say!?_ _Oh, what is he going to say? I-_

A small whisper seemed to echo back in Abby's mind. _Love Never Fails._ She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I can't," Abby said. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them. Her heart was no longer rapidly beating but had slowed back to normal. When Abby said nothing else, Justin slowly rose to his feet.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Justin asked, his brow furrowing.

"I just can't," Abby said again. _Oh, please, Lord, give me the right words to say right now!_ "What I mean is that, what we have is great, but it's not-"

"Not what, Abby?" Justin's voice was getting impatient and louder. She decided to ignore his tone. Abby decided he was right to be upset with her.

"It's not right," she concluded. "It doesn't feel right. Not right now. And maybe it won't ever feel right."

"Is this about Coulter? Because, I swear-"

* * *

"He is unbelievable!" Elizabeth whispered angrily as she stood up. "I want to march right outside and-" This time Jack pulled her back down and indicated to her to hush. She slouched in a huff and crossed her arms. Jack cracked the window a little more.

* * *

"No! This is not about Ben!" Abby exclaimed, her tone firm and arms crossed. Her blue eyes blazed. "I am SO tired of you being jealous of Ben! And I am SO SICK of you not trusting me! We grew up together, for starters, and he has a girlfriend! And you know what? He may not even live to see his 22nd birthday! For you to threaten anything is low and there's another reason why I can't marry you. Just that characteristic ALONE would make any girl say no!" Abby hit below the belt and she knew it. She didn't care. At that point, she knew that he would never trust her. If he freaked everytime Ben were in the same room the same way he thought Ben was involved with anything, then what else would freak out over? What else would he try to control?

* * *

"That's my girl!" Jack quietly cheered, his arms raised as though he watched a touchdown at a Broncos football game.

"Um, Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" Daniel asked walking into the foyer. Jack's arms flew back down and started massaging Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Your mom had a long day. Thought I'd give her a back massage."

"On the window bench?" Daniel asked.

"Um, yes. I need more vitamin D," Elizabeth said hastily. "Oh, can you pop the lasagna into the oven?" Daniel walked away. "Don't forget to set the timer!"

"Sure, Ma." Then to himself, "They are so weird sometimes."

* * *

Justin snapped the box closed and shoved it in his pocket. He rubbed his temple. "I didn't realize he was the one who was in the accident." His voice was lower, yet still somewhat visibly upset.

"He was sailing on Saturday and a speedboat with a bunch of drunk kids hit him head on at full speed. He's in the ICU and no one knows if he'll make it at this point." Abby explained evenly. Her emotions were completely gone. Between Ben and Justin, she was running out of steam.

"I'm sorry, Abby. That sucks for the family."

"Yeah, it does," Abby said as she leaned against the fence post. Justin was silent. He was rarely ever silent. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Then, why can't you marry me? After everything, _everything_ , we've been through. Is it the timing? We can continue dating, Abby, I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow-"

"I don't have peace about this," Abby said. "It's not nerves. I've just been so confused the last several months. And things are becoming clearer. God has been showing me different things in my life and I need to pause and reflect on Him. With no distractions. I don't think I'm ready to be married yet. In fact, I don't know if I should even be in a relationship right now. There are just so many things that I need to learn and I still have so much growing to do. I heard a saying that a girl should be so lost in God that the guys should be seeking Him to find her. I'm still learning that I still need to be that girl. I need to throw myself deeper into God's love before anyone else. Including you."

Justin opened his mouth to say something. But he couldn't argue with her. Not now. Not after the "God card" she pulled. Although, it wasn't really an excuse. She truly felt that the Lord was moving her on. Regardless of what Justin thought. Regardless of Ben's outcome. God was still molding her. Her mom was right. God wasn't finished with her yet.

Although, it wasn't really an excuse. She truly felt that the Lord was moving her on. Regardless of what Justin thought. Regardless of Ben's outcome. God was still molding her. Her mom was right. God wasn't finished with her yet.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't have anything else to say. But, I'm sorry too." They were both silent again. Justin looked past Abby, his eyes leading to the beautiful scenery around him. "So is this it? Are you saying that we're over?" Abby nodded her head. "Are you sure that we could never have a future together?"

"I don't think so. I think it's time for both of us to move on." Abby shivered from the breeze, or maybe it was the adrenaline, and crossed her arms.

Justin sighed. "All right." He looked very, very upset. Abby could tell he wanted to spew more words at her, but refrained. It was better that way. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Guess I'll call an Uber to pick me up. No sense staying here."

"You could always stay for dinner," Abby started to say but stopped. Justin gave her the look that said, "Are you kidding me?" She continued. "My dad can drive you-" As she said that, Ethan turned into the driveway. She made eye contact with him, and his face said it all-what the heck was that guy doing standing in front of their house? "Actually, Ethan could maybe take you back?"

Ethan hopped out of the car. "I can do what now?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Justin said. "Abby, it's fine. I'll call Uber or a taxi or something."

"Seriously, they're expensive. Don't waste your money," Abby argued. "Please?"

"Hey, man, do you mind? I need a ride back to the airport," Justin gave in begrudgingly.

"Um, okay?" Ethan asked. He looked extremely confused. "Sure, hop in." Justin put his suitcase in the trunk of Ethan's car.

Before he sat in the car, Justin looked at Abby. "Abby, good luck with everything in life."

"Thanks, Justin. You too." She watched as Justin shut the door to Ethan's Honda Civic. She took a step and watched them drive off. She looked up into the Colorado Rockies and suddenly the afternoon seemed brighter somehow. The sky started to fill with brilliant reds, pinks, oranges, and purples. Abby's heart was at peace. Her mind was at peace. Her soul just found that peace.

 _Love never fails._

There it was again. That whisper that Abby seemed to hear in the last two days. That must have been the Holy Spirit speaking to her. Abby smiled and reached up and fingered her necklace gently. She turned around and walked back into the house.

* * *

"Oh, shoot!" Elizabeth said standing up quickly. "She's coming inside!" Jack jumped up and quietly went to the staircase and Elizabeth ran into the dining room. Abby opened the door in time to "see" Jack walking down the stairs and Elizabeth turning into the foyer. She shut the door and kicked off her flip flops.

"Dinner won't be ready for another half hour. Where's Justin?" Elizabeth feigned surprise. Jack took a few steps before he turned to stand next to Elizabeth.

"Oh, he-" A breeze interrupted her and her eyes went to the curtains that moved. "Someone left the window-" Abby looked at Elizabeth and then at Jack, then back at Elizabeth. Her dad looked too chill. Her mom had a weird smile on her face. Her eyes grew wide. "Were you guys spying on me?!"

"Of course not!" Jack and Elizabeth both said. Abby crossed her arms and cocked her head. She pursed her lips and gave them Elizabeth's scary teacher face.

"Dang, she looks like you when she does that," Jack said to Elizabeth. Abby rolled her eyes trying to suppress the laugh that was coming from her throat. It was rare when she would catch her parents acting guilty. She shut the window.

"How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it," Jack said. Elizabeth lightly smacked him. "Too late, we're already busted! Might as well tell her the truth." He said to her.

"I should be mad," Abby said. "But, actually, I'm not." Abby looked at both of them. Her blue eyes sparkled. They were filled with mirth.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. But we just wanted to know what was going to happen. We wanted to make sure that you would be okay, emotionally, of course. You've been through a lot, and we just want to protect you." Elizabeth said.

"I'm okay. In fact, I'm more than okay," Abby said as she turned to the stairs. "I found peace. The peace that passes all understanding."

They watched her float up the staircase. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth.

"There she goes," he said.

"Figuratively and literally," Elizabeth said. "Now it's just time to watch."

"And wait." Jack finished.

* * *

Two weeks went by. While Ben made a few improvements, he was still in a medically induced coma. He wasn't out of danger and the doctors were still very cautious on being too optimistic. Abby visited him every day. And every day, Jack noticed that Abby had something to smile about. Each day she glowed and each day it was for something different. Today, she had hope.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" Abby asked Jack and Elizabeth after dinner. "In the study?"

"Sure," Elizabeth said. After dinner was cleaned up, they headed to the study and sat down.

"I can't leave," Abby said abruptly. "Not when Ben's in the state he's in. I just can't. I'm going to have to reject Grandpa's offer."

"Abby," Elizabeth started to say.

"No, Mom. I have to. I already thought about it. I talked to Mr. Graves and he said he could give me my old job back at the Java Hut and I'll start looking for opportunities around here."

"Abby, I don't want to pressure you, but you could learn so much working for your grandpa," Elizabeth said. It was no use. Abby's mind was made up.

"I don't want to leave." Abby was firm. Elizabeth looked at Jack. Jack thought for a moment. He hated that Abby was torn between pursuing her dreams or staying home. Or was her dream here at home? He would have to wait and find out. In the meantime…

"You know, Abby, I think your grandpa may have another idea."

Jack was right. During a video conference call, Jack and Elizabeth explained to William and Grace Abby's decision. Abby bit her lip nervously trying to get a read on her grandfather. While they were disappointed that Abby wouldn't be staying with them, as they were looking forward to spoiling her, William came up with a better alternative.

"We can have you work remotely. There are several departments who have remote workers. Don't worry. Just leave it up to me." William winked.

"Are you serious?" Abby sat up straighter.

"I'm sure we can find you an office space to rent out."

"How about asking Abigail if we could use the space above the cafe? I know there's a second office up there across from hers. I don't think it's in use right now." Elizabeth said getting excited. They started making plans for Abby to work remotely. Abby became visibly excited.

"Abby, if you ever change your mind, you are always welcome to stay with us. We mean that," Grace said. "And we'll pray your young man gets better."

Abby blushed. "Thanks, Mimi."

After several minutes, they said their goodbyes and disconnected the line.

"Speaking of Ben, I think I'm going to go visit him before visiting hours are up." She stood up and gave her parents hugs before leaving the room. Abby hopped into her dad's Jeep and turned the radio off. "I really need to get my own car." She plugged her iPhone in and turned her Pandora to Francesca Battistelli. Her spirits grew higher as she jammed to Francesca's music. She turned into the hospital parking lot, drove up to the complimentary valet parking and got out of her car. She found her way to the waiting room, where she saw both Rosemary and Lee. They looked up at her and smiled. Something was different this time.

"Hi, Abby!" Rosemary said. She seemed almost back to her bubbly self. Ben's accident really shook her up and Abby was glad to see her joy come back.

"Hi, Aunt Rosemary, Uncle Lee. How's Ben?" She asked. They looked at each other and grinned.

"They took him off of medically induced coma this morning. The doctor says that he's recovering well," Lee said.

"It'll still be a long journey and he'll be in the hospital for a while, but God is good," Rosemary said, her eyes tearing up again. "He hasn't woken up yet, but he's doing much better."

"That's so wonderful to hear!" Abby hugged them both. Abby's own eyes started to well up with tears again. "Oh, geeze. I didn't think I had any more tears left," she laughed.

"Go check on him, we'll be fine here," Rosemary said, patting Lee's hand. Abby thanked them and walked quickly down the hall to his room. His room was right across the nurses station.

"Hi, Abby, here to see Ben again?" Faith, the nurse asked. Abby grinned and nodded before slipping into room quietly. She tiptoed across the room and sat in the chair beside his bed. He had fewer tubes and there weren't as many machines in the room this time. She reached over touched his fingertips again.

"Hey, Ben, how's it going?" Abby asked. Her voice was quiet. She watched his chest faintly rise and fall. He had a little more color to his face as the swelling and the bruising had gone down. "So, I'm not going to Connecticut anymore, I'm staying right here. To be with you." Abby caressed his thumb gently. "I'm so proud of you for fighting. You're doing a great job. I can be patient and wait. No matter how long it takes." Ben's fingers moved ever so slightly. Enough to startle Abby. She looked at him intently. His eyes flickered. Abby held her breath. He opened his eyes ever so slightly.

"A..."

"Shh... it's okay." Abby soothed as she continued caressing his thumb. "Save your strength." Outwardly, she stayed calm, not wanting to excite Ben too much. Inwardly, she was doing somersaults and wanted to start ugly crying. "Everything will be okay."

"Abbbbby." Ben's voice was hoarse and low. It was almost a whisper. He gave her a small half-smile before closing his eyes again.

She tapped his thumb three times.

He tapped back four.


	16. Part of the Plan

**June 2014**

The doctors deemed Ben a miracle. He had a more surgeries and the surgeons were pleased with the outcomes. That didn't mean that it was always smooth sailing. Ben had his good days, but he also had his bad days. Whatever day it was, Abby was by his side.

Jack stopped by the hospital one evening to bring Lee and Rosemary dinner from Abigail. He decided to take a detour by Ben's room to see he could say hello. As he was about to knock on his door, he heard a loud groan. It was full of pain and agony.

"It'll be okay." Jack could hear Abby's calm voice. "The medicine will start kicking in soon." He heard another grunt and groan. "Don't think about it, just focus on me. 'Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high...'" Abby sang softly to Ben. Jack decided not to disturb them. He made his way to the waiting room down the hall.

"Hey, guys, Abigail sent me with dinner," Jack greeted Lee and Rosemary.

"Oh my goodness, Abigail is such a dear," Rosemary said peeking into the bag. "A dear sweet saint. Ooh! I spy her famous fudge brownies!"

"She's sent us food every day these last three months. I could never repay her kindness." Lee said with a shake of the head.

"Honestly, I don't know what we'd do without you all. Since both of our parents have passed on, you and Elizabeth, Abigail and Pastor Frank, you all are the only family we have left now," Rosemary said. "We couldn't have survived all of this without you." No other words needed to be said. They were family. Always had been, always will be.

"Hey, you know why don't you two go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Ben."

Rosemary and Lee looked at each other and exchanged a look. Jack looked at them inquisitively. "Actually, Jack, Abby volunteered to stay with Ben."

"So, we took her up on it," Rosemary said simply.

"Oh," Jack said slowly. "Okay, then. I guess that works too."

Lee stifled a snicker. "It's not like they could do anything."

"Lee!" Rosemary said smacking his arm.

"I'm sorry, but Jack's got that look again," Lee smirked. Jack only shook his head.

"Hey!" Rosemary, Lee, and Jack turned to see Abby walking towards them. "Oh, hi, Dad. Um, Uncle Lee, Aunt Rosie, I think Ben wanted to talk to you guys before you left. I'll warn you though, he's getting pretty drowsy."

"Thanks, Abby dear," Rosemary said. "We'll just go after we see him."

"Thank you again for staying. We appreciate it." Lee patted her shoulder and followed Rosemary out leaving Jack and Abby in the waiting room. They took a seat.

"So, spending the night here?" Jack asked, but it was more of a statement than anything. Abby shrugged.

"You know I have no life on Friday nights, except for watching sappy Hallmark movies with Mom. Heck, even my little sister has more of a life than I do. She and Meg are probably driving Aunt Julie crazy right now." Elizabeth and Madison flew to Texas to visit Tom and Julie a week before. Madison was close with her cousin and the two of them were a heap of trouble. The plan was for Tom, Julie, Josh, Meg and Madison to drive up to Colorado in a couple of weeks and spend a week with them and Charlotte before heading home.

Jack guffawed. "I don't know what Julie was thinking inviting your sister down for two weeks. Plus a road trip back home on top of it." They fell silent again before Jack looked at Abby and patted her hand. "You seem to be feeling better?"

"Yeah, Dad, I really am." Abby's blue eyes met his hazel ones. "I've never been better."

* * *

"He's a fighter," Faith said to Abby as she made her rounds. Ben was sleeping peacefully. "You know, I think that's due to you."

"I haven't done anything," Abby said. Faith took the blood pressure cuff off of Ben and jotted his numbers down before looking at Abby.

"Patients seem to improve faster when their loved ones are nearby. You come here daily, and sometimes twice a day. You sing to him, read Bible verses, and you just talk to him. You soothe him by your touch. Don't look at me that way, Abby. I've checked his vitals before and after you are here and they are always better when you're in the room or just right after you've left." Faith winked. "He'll be out of here before you know it."

* * *

 **August 2014**

Abby knocked on the door before entering. It had been almost three months since the accident. Ben looked up and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Abby said happily, carrying a box of cupcakes and a balloon.

"Hey, thanks!" he said, grinning. "Peanut Butter and chocolate! My favorite!" Ben said peeking into the box. "I haven't had one of these in forever. I'm glad you stopped by today."

"Because I brought you cupcakes?" Abby asked cheekily.

"Because I didn't want to spend the day alone," Ben said. Their eyes connected. Abby blushed. They had not talked about the evening Ben woke up for the first time after the accident. Abby was too nervous to bring it up. She didn't want to be too assuming. She told herself that everything would fall into place...just the way it was supposed.

"You look good," Abby said noting his changed outfit, a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. His left leg was still in a cast and his right arm in a sling. All other major surgeries were done. His ribs were finally healed. The doctors still monitored his head for any abnormal activity, but otherwise, Ben was finally on the mend.

"Thanks! You do too," Ben said smiling. Abby blushed. "I started physical therapy this morning. It's a heckuva whole lot harder than I thought it would be. Coach Walsh's practices were nothing compared to this." Ben had barely been out of his hospital bed since the accident and it was hard for Abby to see him bound to a bed, not when he was so active and athletic before.

"So how are you feeling now?" Abby asked.

"Tired, a little discouraged," Ben said honestly. "But we don't have to talk about it. So," he cleared his throat. "How's the job coming along?"

"It's really good! But a little weird because I'm working virtually. It's been an adjustment for sure."

"That would be kind of weird," Ben said. "I think I would get a little lonely working remotely."

"My grandpa said he would send me to a few conferences to boost my network. I think I'll be heading to Austin in the fall for one."

There was an awkward pause.

"You wanna-"

"Do you want-" They laughed awkwardly.

"You go first," Ben said. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie or something."

"I was going to ask you the same thing!"

"If you want to grab my laptop, we can maybe find something on Netflix."

Abby reached over and handed it to him. Their fingers lightly brushed against each other.

"Thanks," Ben said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Can I sit up there with you?" Abby asked timidly.

"Here? Um, sure, hang on." Ben grunted as he slowly adjusted his six-foot-frame. Abby readjusted his pillows so he would be comfortable, then helped him maneuver himself in a way where'd he'd be comfortable. "Thanks."

Abby walked on the other side of the bed and sat down next to him. "Do you have enough room?"

"Oh yeah. There's plenty of room," Ben said. "Hey, how about we watch Lost? It can be our thing."

Abby's heart quickened when he said "our thing." "Sure, I've never seen it. Is it good?"

"I guess we'll find out." Ben pressed play. Abby sat next to him and she felt so comfortable. Sometime between the second and third episode, Ben stretched his arms and without thinking put his arm around Abby. The gesture surprised Abby as she flinched. "Oh, sorry," Ben said, a little embarrassed.

"No, don't be," Abby said, turning her head to look at him. She patted his hand that was on her shoulder. "I like being here with you."

"I like you being here too," Ben said. He nudged her closer to him and she rested are head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **September 2014**

"Oh, Ben let me get that for you!" Rosemary exclaimed as Ben reached for the salt and pepper.

"MOM. I'm fine, really," Ben said. Ben had been home for two weeks and still Rosemary doted on him worse than a mother doting on a newborn child.

"I just want to make sure-"

"You're okay," Lee and Ben finished. Abby smirked, and Rosemary just looked at them.

"So, Ben, what's it like working for your dad?" Elizabeth asked, passing Jack the bowl of pasta. He helped himself to a second helping.

"It's all right. You know how much of a slave driver he can be," Ben said teasing.

"Hey now, boy, that old man has the power over your paycheck," Lee interjected.

It was wonderful to see the Coulter's lives ease back into normal-the teasing, the banter. Ben was taking a semester off to fully recover and in the meantime worked for Lee's company. He was a little disappointed as he was looking forward to graduating in December but was also okay with pushing it out to May.

"Has there been any progress on the lawsuit?" Jack asked, referring to Ben's accident.

"No, just a lot of technical lawyer talk right now," Lee said. "Our lawyer said that there were enough witnesses and the records show the alcohol levels were high, so this shouldn't drag out any longer than it has to. But, we'll see."

"I'm just ready for that to be done and over with," Rosemary said. Elizabeth smiled sympathetically at her.

"We'll pray that everything settles quickly," Abigail said. Pastor Frank nodded in agreement.

"It feels so weird not having everyone with us," Rosemary said. Ethan, Michaela, and Jenna were in college. Daniel had a cross country meet and wouldn't be getting back for another few hours.

"And next year, we'll lose Daniel to college," Elizabeth lamented. "And who knows where these two will be a year from now?" She nodded to Abby and Ben.

"Well, I'll still be here. As usual," Madison grumbled, "Being the youngest is tough. Everyone always leaves you behind."

Everyone hid their snickers as they knew better than to laugh out loud at a thirteen-year-old girl. After dinner, Madison made herself comfortable in the Coulter's den and turned on the TV. Elizabeth, Abigail, and Abby helped Rosemary clean up. Lee wanted to show Pastor Frank the new pergola he built for Rosemary. Jack decided to stay inside as he had already seen it.

"Hey, bud, do you need help?" Jack asked Ben as he slowly pushed his seat back. Jack handed him his crutches.

"I think I'm okay. I'm glad we have a guest room down here. It would be a killer to go up and down the stairs in crutches."

"You doing okay?" Jack asked. "With everything?"

Ben looked at Jack a little funny before realizing what Jack was hinting at. "I mean, yeah, I guess." Ben leaned on this crutches. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think she's moved on from...?" Ben asked. Jack turned slightly to see Abby putting the dishes away with Rosemary. They were bantering back and forth about something, Jack couldn't make it out. But she was happy. She had joy.

"I think so. But Ben, a piece of advice?" Jack said. Ben looked at him nervously, not knowing what Jack would say next. "Talk to her. Communication is key to any relationship."

"My old man said the same thing," Ben said. Jack gave him a knowing look.

"We would know. Trust us," Jack said. Ben nodded as they slowly walked, or in Ben's case-hobbled- to the den.

"Cookies, guys! And Madison!" Abby said brightly as she set the plate on the coffee table.

"Did someone say cookies?" Lee asked. Abby picked up the plate and showcased as if she were Vanna White.

"Hey, Lee, I finally got that fire pit going," Pastor Frank said walking in. Jack looked at Ben and gave him a pointed look.

"Hey, Abby, want to eat these outside? Maybe check out that pergola?" Ben asked. Jack snickered. Abby had seen the pergola at least five times in two days it had been completed.

"Oh, sure," Abby said. "Your mom has more cookies in the kitchen." Ben stood up and hobbled towards the kitchen with Abby by his side.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I almost forgot how good your mom's cookies were." Abby munched away. "These are heavenly." When Ben didn't say much, Abby turned to face him. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, just thinking," Ben said. "It's a beautiful night." The Colorado Rockies were capped with snow and the stars seemed to dance around the mountain tops. The fire crackled in the background and a slight breeze moved through the mountain air.

"It is," Abby said, folding her arms to keep herself warm.

"You cold?" Ben noted. He moved his arm and Abby naturally snuggled in his warmth.

"So, what's on your mind?" She asked absently.

"You," Ben said. Abby blushed and couldn't say anything. "Are you okay, Abby? So much has happened in the last year."

"I think this has been the hardest year of my life so far," Abby said, her feelings raw. "With everything that has happened, I don't even know where to begin."

"Can I ask you something?" Ben asked, shifting his body. Abby sat up slightly. "What happened? Between you and Justin?"

"Oh," Abby suppressed a chuckle. "What didn't happen would be more like it. Well, I forgot my phone at my aunt Viola's and Justin could stand the fact that I didn't have a way to talk to him. So, he flew up here—"

"Really? Just to talk to you?" Ben asked.

"Yup, surprised me and everything. And more shocking than anything, he proposed."

Ben almost choked on the cookie he was eating. "Um, wow."

"I obviously said 'No,'" Abby said. "So, Ethan took him back to the airport that same day." Ben smiled to himself. They were silent for a moment. "So, what happened between you and Kate? I'm kind of surprised she didn't try to visit you while you were in the hospital."

"Kate?" Ben asked. "Who's Kate?" Abby just looked at him funny.

"You know, Kate, your bombshell of a girlfriend Kate."

This time, Ben really nearly choked. "What!?" He started to laugh. "We weren't dating."

Abby sat up. "Everyone said you were! And you hung out together. A lot." Her voice slightly pouting and huffy.

"She was one of my old roommate's sisters who transferred last year. We are in a lot of similar classes and she was my lab partner a few times."

"Well, she certainly seemed a lot more interested in you," Abby muttered without thinking.

"Were you jealous?" Ben asked.

"Mr. Coulter, I will neither confirm nor deny how I felt about that," Abby said, leaning back again. But they both knew what the answer was. "Ben?"

"Uh huh?"

"What are you going to do now? After college?"

Ben sighed. His dreams of going into the Navy were crushed the day he had the accident. He would never be able to complete boot camp, even fully recovered. And he couldn't let others, his mom and dad, his sisters, Abby, worry about him. "I don't know."

"You okay? I know this is probably crushing for you. I couldn't imagine not being able to do something I loved."

"I was pretty bitter at the fact that due to some people's stupid choices, I was affected. It was hard to take in. I felt like everything I had worked for was now for nothing. I talked to my dad about it and he reminded me that 'All things work together for good.'"

"Ah, Romans 8," Abby said. "My mom reminded me the same thing earlier this summer."

"The devotions I've been doing have been centered around Joseph. And all the crap he went through, being sold by his brothers, being betrayed by Potiphar's wife, etc. But through it all, God was good to him. And I'm sure when Joseph looked back he had that "a-ha" moment where everything seemed to piece together. I haven't gotten there yet, but it has been an encouragement to me."

"I never thought to look to Joseph's story. But you're right, God does seem to make good things come out of horrible situations. Esther and her saving the Jews. David and Bathsheba and how relationship bore the line to the Messiah." Abby mused. "Good things to think about."

"Hey, you never really told me about your trip and missions trip. I mean, if you did, I was probably so drugged up with medication, I don't remember any of it."

Abby laughed. "I have pictures on my phone! Thank goodness for cloud based storage!" Abby pulled her cell phone out and proceeded to start at the beginning.

* * *

"Are they still out there?" Lee asked, startling Rosemary and Elizabeth who were peeking through the blinds.

"Leland!" Rosemary exclaimed jumping.

"Spying, again?" Jack asked coming in.

"I told them they'd get in trouble," Abigail said. "Come on, let them have their privacy."

Elizabeth nudged Rosemary and they grudging turned around and stepped away from the window.

"You two are worse than a couple of teenage girls," Lee said shaking his head. Rosemary hit his arm lightly.

"We do need to get going though," Jack said looking at his watch as it was almost 11. "I think Madison fell asleep on the couch."

"I'll get Abby," Elizabeth said.

* * *

"You know, it's been really nice being here with you tonight," Abby said.

"Just like old times," Ben agreed. Abby lifted her head off of his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Yup, like old times," Abby said softly. Their eyes met, like many times before, but this time with a deep longing. Abby's body tingled as their faces were just inches apart. She could smell his woodsy cologne. She ached, longing for his touch. He reached up and gently touched her cheek. Her heart started beating quicker.

"Abby," Ben whispered. His own eyes shining. "I just want you to know—"

The door swung open, alarming the both of them. "Hey, Abby—" Elizabeth said, then noticing how close they were said, "Oh."

"We were just heading inside," Abby said, jumping up, her cheeks burning. She grabbed the fleece blanket they had been sharing and started folding it up.

"Okay, we're leaving in a few minutes," Elizabeth said. She went back inside and shut the door behind her. _Yeah, sure you were heading inside._ Elizabeth chuckled and silently kicked herself for accidentally interrupting what seemed to be a very intimate moment.

"Here, let me help you up," Abby said as she was already standing. Ben gratefully took her hand and balanced himself before taking his crutches from her.

"Thanks for tonight," he said. "We'll have to do that again sometime." Ben winked at her.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Abby said. "I've missed this. I'm glad you're here. I mean, here and not..." Her voice trailed as she looked towards the heavens. He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Because, I probably would have never been able to forgive myself for not saying," Abby gulped. "I'm sorry." Her voice was breathy. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did or said that hurt you."

"Abby," Ben said as readjusted his crutches. Abby hugged the blanket she was holding.

"There are just so many things I regret. And I-"

"Abby," Ben said again softly. He leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead. "Come on, it's freezing out here." They shyly smiled at each other and walked back into the house together.

* * *

 **November 2014**

"Abby! You ready?" Jack called up the stairs. Abby bounded down the stairs, her nutmeg hair bouncing with her.

"Yup! Where are we going tonight? Please say Abigail's."

"We can go to Abigail's tonight." Jack said, handed her jacket over. As Jack drove to Abigail's, Abby chattered about work and the most recent conference she attended. Jack took it all in asking questions, sharing stories from his day, and even gave a little advice.

"Two of my favorite people!" Abigail greeted Jack and Abby. "Would you two like the usual or something new?"

"The usual." Jack and Abby said in unison before breaking out in laughter.

"You got it!" Abigail laughed. "You two are just creatures of habit." Jack and Abby slid into their booth and sipped on water while waiting for their food.

"How's Ben doing these days? He seems to have been recovering well."

"He's doing really well! It has been great getting involved with the Ignite group at church. We're talking about raising money to take some of the teenagers on a missions trip. Ben's been talking with Pastor Frank and the church treasurer about fundraising. I guess he gets that from his dad. He's got the biggest heart. Oh and we have loved going to Miracle League. It's so fun to watch him encourage all the other kids."

"It's going to be a little strange not having him around next semester," Jack mused.

Abby grew quiet and her eyes seemed to wander to a far away place. "I-I love him, Dad."

Love. That word hit Jack like a ton of bricks. She loved Ben! Jack took a sip of his water. He looked into Abby's blue eyes that mirrored Elizabeth's as she continued to talk.

"After the accident, I just couldn't imagine life without him, Dad." Abby's eyes sparkled. "I just didn't realize it. Not until then."

"Do you love him more than me?" Jack asked. Abby looked appalled at the question but seemed embarrassed at what the answer may be.

"What? You can't ask that. It's not a fair question!"

"Sure, I can," Jack said in a teasing tone. "Do you love him more than me?"

"I- it's-It's not the same." Was the only answer she could say out loud, but her eyes gave it away. She loved him. True, earnest love. "I haven't told anyone. I haven't even told Mom. Or Ben." Abby said, her eyes shifting again. Jack was surprised at that statement. Not only did Abby tell Elizabeth everything, usually, she told Elizabeth first. If Jack didn't hear it from Abby, Elizabeth was the one to fill him in. "We really haven't defined our relationship. But I know how I feel about him now. I know that I can't be scared of the future. I know that all things work for God's good. It has been proven so many times over."

"God has been good to all of us this year. And I've been watching you, Abby. You have grown and your faith has stretched so much this year. I'm so blessed to have you as my daughter," Jack sipped his water again. He could feel himself getting emotional, and decided to lighten the mood. "Just remember, I loved you first," Jack said, partially teasing her, but at the same time meaning it with all of his heart.

* * *

As November turned into December, everyone trickled back in town for Christmas Break, but as quickly as everyone came home, the Thorntons flew back to the Thatchers in Connecticut for Christmas. Abby missed Ben fiercely and couldn't wait to go back home. They planned to meet on New Years Eve, the day after the Thornton's returned.

Ben looked up at the noise and saw Abby at the top of the staircase. She wore black ponte leggings, and a cream colored tunic that was belted. She was beautiful.

"Wow, you look- stunning."

"Thank you!" She did a quick little twirl.

"And your curls," Ben said, his heart beating quicker. "Wow."

"You like pretty dapper yourself," Abby said, touching his collar. She started to sweat a little. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Ben winked as he helped her into her light blue peacoat. He took her hand and led her to his truck. He started the ignition and reached in the glove compartment grabbing a tie. "Here, you have to wear this."

"Are you serious?" Abby giggled. She started to blindfold herself. "And why do you have a tie in your glovebox?"

"It's my extra for work and church. Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four?"

"Nope, good. Don't you dare cheat." Ben started to drive. They drove for a good thirty minutes, just talking and belting out Christmas songs. Ben finally put the truck in park. "Hang on." Ben hopped out of his truck. He grabbed something from the back seat and shut the door. Abby could feel the truck shift as he did something on the bed of the truck. He opened the passenger door and lead her around the truck. "Open your eyes."

Abby opened them. "Oh my gosh. Ben!" The view was gorgeous. White fluffy snow surrounded them everywhere. It was a winter wonderland. The sky was turning a brilliant pink, purple, and orange, with hints of blue threatening to leak into the horizon.

"I love watching the sunset from up here," Ben said. "It reminds me of how big our God is, and how little we are."

"Wow," Abby breathed, taking in the scenery. She could see the houses in the valley. There was the lake in the distance. It was peaceful and quiet with the exception of an occasional rustle of the trees. "This is just spectacular."

"You wanna sit?" Ben motioned over to the bed of the truck where he laid thick fleece blankets and had a few pillows for them.

"Sure! Before it gets too dark though, I have something for you." Abby went to the front of the truck and grabbed something from under the seat, then handed it to Ben before climbing on the back of the bed. They huddled together under one of the giant wool blankets.

"Tickets to the Broncos game? Seriously? And these are great seats!" Ben exclaimed. "Wow, there's no way I could top that, but, I hope you like this just the same." He reached over and grabbed the gift bag that was sitting behind him. Abby reached in and pulled out a small box and squealed.

"This is the camera lens I've been wanting to have forever! And I think you topped what I gave you." Abby looked at the small box containing the 50-millimeter lens.

"No way! I can't believe the seats you got us."

"Us, huh?" Abby asked grinning. Ben's cheeks were slightly pink.

"Well if you want to go, I'd love to take you."

"And I'd love to go with you," she reached over and squeezed his hand. They leaned back against the back of the truck's cabin and watched as the sky quickly turned from oranges, pinks and reds, to maroon and purple, with navy creeping up from behind. "I'm so glad you brought me up here." Her body was warm against Ben's. While it was a warmer winter for Colorado standards, it was quite chilly.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the last day of 2014 with," Ben said. "It's been one heck of a year, but I think it's been the best I've ever had."

"Really? Even with everything that happened?" Abby asked. Ben nodded.

"This was in the plan. I didn't see it before, but we both needed the last couple of years apart to grow and to discover ourselves. But Abby," he turned to face her. "My feelings haven't changed in three years. If anything, my feelings for you have grown." Ben was closer now. Abby could feel herself on fire. Her body ached for his touch. Her eyes blazed with passion.

"You're right. We both need time apart to grow and probably more me than you," Abby said slowly. "The day I found out about your accident, a part of me died inside. It was then I realized that I needed you in my life. I needed your encouragement. I needed your comfort. Your laugh. I realized then that I couldn't live without you. I couldn't imagine saying goodbye to you. You are the missing piece in my life. I could never let you go."

"And I hope you won't ever have to," Ben said. Their faces were closer now. His voice grew husky as his hazel eyes turned glassy. "I love you, Abigail Grace Thornton."

Abby's eyes glistened. "I love you too, Ben Coulter." As the sky continued to fill with navy and glitter from the heavens, Abby felt as though she were floating on a cloud as Ben's lips connected with hers. It was as though their cups were spilling over with love as both of their feelings had finally released. She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers up and down the back of his head. His arms pulled her closer and rested on her lower back. Her body tingled as he gently caressed her back. She invited him in a little more and the pent up passion began to unleash. Abby had never felt so much electricity run through her body. After a couple of minutes, they slowly pulled away from each other. "I love you," Abby said again, their foreheads touching. "I love you so much." Her voice was a whisper. Ben pulled Abby into his embrace.

"I love you too, Abby. You are the one. The only one I could ever love."

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Rosemary exclaimed. Everyone once again gathered at the Coulter's farm. True to Rosemary fashion, she put on a vibrant, exciting New Years Eve party. "Five!"

"Four!" Lee lit the firecrackers, as Ethan and Daniel lit everyone else's sparklers.

"Three!" Jack put his arm around Elizabeth.

"Two!" Ben winked at Abby before taking her hand.

"One! Happy New Year!" The fireworks exploded into the mountain air as everyone cheered while waving their sparklers.

"Here's to a new year," Ben said to Abby.

"A fresh start," She turned to face him.

"And new beginnings." Ben pulled Abby in for a sweet and gentle kiss. Elizabeth happened to look over, smiled and nudged Jack. Jack glanced over before quickly glancing away. As a father, he would always be that "Papa Bear." However, the peace and assurance that filled his heart were unexplainable. This was where Abby was meant to be...right here with Ben.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Jack shut the scrapbook and wiped his eyes. While 2014 was a trying year, it was also one of the most pivotal in Abby's life.

"Jack? You almost ready?" Jack lifted his head up at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

"Just a few minutes." Jack called back.

"Abby will be ready in a few more minutes. Just a couple last minute touch ups." Elizabeth called back. Jack put the scrapbook back on the shelf and grabbed the final book off the shelf.


	17. The Present

_Hi, my heartie friends! Just wanted to let you know...lots of fluff in this chapter! (Thought I'd give you all a heads up since there have been a lot of amazingly serious/sad/angsty fanfics written this last week!) So, here you go! Fluff, fluff, fluff! :)_

* * *

 **January 2015**

"Boo! Broncos!" Daniel taunted as Abby entered the kitchen with her Broncos gear. "Shut up," Abby said. "I can't believe you're a Pats fan, traitor."

"Mom's a Pats fan too, and yeah, Pats are going to win Super Bowl this year," Madison said.

"Not you too," Abby groaned. "You don't even like football!" Football was a fun time of year for the Thornton's especially since Elizabeth was a huge Patriots fan coming from the Northeast, and Jack was a die-hard Broncos fan as he had lived a majority of his life in Colorado. The last time the Broncos played the Patriots, the Thornton's had gotten so into the game that one too many bets had been made. Jack ended up relieving Elizabeth from her "mom" duties for a whole week, and Abby also ended up doing Daniel and Madison's chores for a whole week.

Madison turned her nose up at Abby and continued to read her book. Abby rolled her eyes. Teenagers. She heard familiar voices in the kitchen and smiled to herself. She walked into the kitchen to see Ben and her father talking. Ben's eyes lit up when he saw Abby.

"Hey! Nice hoodie!" Ben noted.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite child?" Jack asked. It was a joke in the Thornton household during football season as the house was divided. Abby gave her dad a side hug before heading out the door with Ben.

"We'll be back pretty late, don't wait up," Abby said.

"Be safe. Love you," Jack waved them out the door.

The Broncos were playing the Indianapolis Colts that night and Ben and Abby had a blast despite the Broncos losing pretty badly. It didn't matter though. The time they spent together was well worth it for the two of them. Abby didn't even pay much attention to the game after halftime since their team was losing anyways. She loved spending time with Ben and wanted to soak up every last minute before he was off to his last semester of college. She loved the way he put his arm around her, holding her close. She loved his laugh and the way his eyes smiled whenever he looked at her. As they pulled up to the Thornton's home, Abby leaned back and sighed. She didn't want the night to end.

"Thanks for taking me tonight," Abby said. "That was the awesome."

"Well, thanks for getting me those tickets," Ben said with a wink. "I had the best time with you tonight."

"Me too," Abby said.

"I'll walk you to the door," Ben said, getting out of the truck. He opened Abby's door and helped her slide out. He put his arm around her and they walked to the front door. He grinned at her, before brushing her hair aside. Abby put her arms around him, pulling him closer as they leaned in to kiss. It was sweet and gentle, the perfect way to end the night.

"Text me when you get home," Abby whispered.

"I will." He squeezed her hand three times. Abby squeezed back four times.

* * *

"Abby, are you listening?" Jack asked his daughter. They were working on a small home renovation project for Elizabeth, and Jack had just given Abby her next instructions.

"I'm sorry," Abby shook her head. "I was just-"

"Out in la la land again?" Jack smirked.

"Dad." Abby crossed her arms.

"I'm just teasing. I know you miss Ben, but I could really use your help right now," Jack said as he handed her a can of paint. Abby sighed. Elizabeth was away on a teacher's conference and wouldn't be home until Sunday evening. She had been watching one too many home design shows and had her heart on renovating the house to create a simplistic and rustic, yet simple and clean design. Jack heard words like "subway tiles" and "shiplap" one too many times before he decided that he would renovate their master bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom already had hardwood floors, but needed a fresh coat of paint. Jack recruited Abby as his right hand and together, they started slaving away on the renovation. The bedroom was easy, although it became a bigger project than they expected. Abby convinced Jack to buy a new comforter, rug, and a few decor pieces for the room. The bathroom, on the other hand, proved to be a bit more of a challenge. With Lee's help, they ripped out the vanity which in turned created more work as they had to rip up the bathroom floor. Jack, Abby, and Daniel spent an entire night installing Elizabeth's coveted subway tile. That evening, Lee would be helping them install the new vanity with his and hers sinks and his and hers mirrors.

"You think we can get this all done by tomorrow?" Abby asked as she dipped her paintbrush into the white paint. She started to paint the bathroom trim.

"I think so," Jack said. "Daniel, help me with this, will ya?" They lifted a panel of shiplap and Jack started drilling the panel into the wall.

"It'll look really good when we're done," Abby said, stopping her brush again as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She set her brush down and pulled out her phone. A small grin crept on to her face.

 _Hey! Finally got out of my study group. What are you up to? Still pretending to be Joanna Gaines?_

Abby checked to make sure she didn't have paint on her hands before texting back. _Yup. Pretty much! It would be so much more fun if you were here though. Your dad is coming to install the vanity tonight._

 _I would do anything to be with you tonight..._

 _Yeah? (wink face) I doubt you'd get any homework done._

 _That may or may not be true. Although, I do miss those lips of yours._

"Abby. Seriously?" Daniel said annoyed.

"What?" She looked up from her phone.

"I said, I need you to hand me the hammer that's next to you," Daniel said. Abby leaned over to hand it to him before going back to texting. She fixed her hair took a quick selfie and sent it. Her phone buzzed again.

 _Beautiful. You're not making this long distance any easier._

 _Maybe I should take a couple days off and go down there to visit you._

"Abby."

Abby looked up again. Jack shook his head at the ridiculously silly grin on her face. "Get out."

At first, Abby was startled at his abruptness. "Excuse me?" Then she noticed the twinkle in her dad's eyes and noticed a smirk starting to form. Daniel, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Look, either you're going to help us, or you're going to hinder us. So, you might as well," Jack stuck his thumb out and motioned towards the door. Abby scrambled up off of the floor.

"Um, okay! I'll get us some pizza for dinner." She grinned again and skipped out the door.

"Seriously, Dad?" Daniel grumbled as he picked up another plank. "We could use the help."

Jack shrugged. "Hey, you'll understand when you start dating." He picked up the other end of the panel. "All right, bud, let's knock this out."

Forty-eight hours later, a familiar "Hello" called out from the front door, and immediately, Jack, Abby, Daniel, and Madison ambushed Elizabeth with hugs and kisses. Even though the Thornton children were grown up, they still loved their mother just the same.

"It smells," Elizabeth sniffed. "Like construction and paint or something."

Daniel and Abby exchange smirks.

"Take a walk with me, Elizabeth," Jack said offering his hand. She looked at him and giggled as he led her towards their master bedroom. Abby, Daniel, and Madison followed close behind. Jack opened the door and let Elizabeth step inside.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She whipped around, her eyes wide. "How!?" Then she looked at Jack. "When?"

Jack grinned and shrugged. "Do you like it?"

Elizabeth slowly walked into the bedroom. The walls were painted a light gray. The dressers had been painted white. The room was accented with navy and gold flecks popped up every now and again. She stopped and looked at the large canvas photo that hung on the wall. The canvas was the most recent family photo they took before Ethan left for college. Her family. Her dear, sweet family. "You guys, this is amazing!" Elizabeth said.

"If you think this looks good, wait til you see the bathroom," Abby said.

"Yeah, some of us slaved over it for days while others of us texted other people. Abby," Daniel said nudging his sister. Elizabeth looked at them curiously before opening the door to the bathroom. She squealed.

"Oh my goodness! Jack! You did all of this?!" Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into the bathroom like he hadn't seen it before. He laughed.

"Well, we all did. Lee helped me install the new vanity."

"I love the open concept of the shelves!" Elizabeth said inspecting the vanity.

"New his and her mirrors." Jack pointed out. "Paint. Shiplap. Subway tiles."

Elizabeth looked like she was at Disney for the first time. "This is, wow. This is beautiful! You guys!" She hugged Daniel, Madison, and Abby. "I can't believe you all did this."

"Well, anything for you, Mom," Daniel said. He had to admit, doing the home renovation project with his dad was fun, even if his older sister left them hanging at times.

"I had to finish painting the trim since Abby bailed," Madison piped up. Elizabeth looked at Abby who shrugged. They laughed.

"Well, you did a wonderful job," Elizabeth said hugging Madison again. "This is just beautiful! Thank you!" She stood on her tip toes to give Jack a kiss.

Abby smiled while her other siblings slipped away, slightly embarrassed at the personal display of affection. Abby thought it was adorable. She always admired her parents relationship. Her parents were not just cute, but they made an amazing team. She knew that they could read each other's minds. It was weird, baffling, yet amazing all at the same time. How did two people just communicate with their eyes? Abby knew they weren't perfect as she had been witness to a couple arguments over the years, but it amazed her how they always made up and always made things right quickly. And they weren't afraid to show each other they loved each other and Abby loved that. She loved how her dad would sometimes whisper something in her mom's ear and how her mom would grin and giggle. She loved how her mom would grab her dad's hand and cuddle with him on the couch while watching a movie. She felt blessed to have parents to look up to and hoped that she and Ben had a love for each other like they did.

* * *

Spring arrived and it was Ben's turn to graduate from college. He decided to pursue his Master of Business Administration while working for his dad's company. At this point, he was thankful to be alive and while he never thought he would work for his dad, it ended up being the best decision. He wanted to be close to Abby and he wanted to be close to his family. They didn't know where they would end up, so they both wanted to cherish the time they had. Ben and Abby's relationship grew and grew. They were inseparable and even more so than when they were younger. Their love was obvious. They knew. They knew that they were meant to be together. God made it so clear to them time and time again. And it was time.

"Hey, may I speak with you?" Ben asked after he knocked on the door of Jack's study. Abby was out shopping with Elizabeth and wasn't due home for another hour or so.

"Sure, have a seat, Ben." Jack motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Ben shut the door and sat down. Jack notice how Ben nervously fidgeted with a piece of paper before putting it in his pocket. Jack's heart did a flip flop. He knew. Ben didn't have to say anything as his eyes said it all. Jack knew.

"I have loved Abby since we were kids running around at Abigail's. She means the world to me. I will provide for her needs, not just physically, but emotionally. I will always uplift and encourage her. To push her to pursue her dreams and shoot for the stars. My love for her is unconditional and I know life throws curveballs, but I know in my heart, we would fight all obstacles together. I love your daughter deeply. And," Ben took a deep breath. "I'm asking for your permission to marry Abby." Ben finished speaking and waited expectantly for Jack to speak. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered the anxiety he felt when Justin asked for Abby's hand, and this time, he had no anxiety. He had peace. A small smile formed on his face.

"Ben," was the first thing Jack could say. He swallowed before continuing. "Wow. Um." He cleared his throat. "Since Abby was born, Elizabeth and I had prayed that God would send her the right man. We prayed for a young man who would encourage her spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. We prayed someone who would protect her, not just physically, but emotionally. We prayed for someone who would be faithful and loyal. One who would encourage her to pursue her dreams. We prayed that God would send her the right man to love her as Christ loved the church." Jack paused for a moment. He felt himself become emotional and he blinked furiously. "As we were praying for the right one to come along, little did we know that he was there all along. I never would have guessed that my best friends' son would be the one God was molding to be my daughter's husband. You are the answer to our prayers, Ben. You have always been like a son to Elizabeth and I and we couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

Ben grinned. "Thank you." He stood and shook Jack's hand as Jack made his way around the desk. Jack embraced him. Ben couldn't stop smiling. He looked like he held the world in his hands.

"You've always been family, Ben. Glad it's being made official."

"Thank you. I do truly love you all like my own family."

They sat back down again. Jack folded his hands and leaned against his desk. "So, do you have a plan?" He asked curiously.

Ben gave him a sly look. "Maybe."

They started talking. Jack nodded and grinned. "Well, I think you have it taken care of." As they heard the garage door open, both scrambled out of their seats. Abby would know that something were up just the way they had been talking in Jack's office-something they never do. As they headed to the den, Jack stopped Ben. "She's a five." Ben looked at him confused. Jack held up his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Her ring size. She's a five." Ben looked baffled. Probably at the fact that Jack knew his daughter's ring size, so Jack explained. "Abby always borrows Elizabeth's jewelry and some of her rings. They have the same ring size." He lowered his voice as he heard Elizabeth and Abby enter the kitchen.

"Gotcha." Ben gave him a thumbs up. Jack patted him on the back.

"Hey!" Abby said.

"What are you guys up to?" Elizabeth asked. Jack stifled a smirk. Elizabeth gave him a look and Jack shook his head.

"Just watching the game. So, Abby, you ready to go?" Ben said casually. Abby nodded eagerly. Ben took her hand and after a quick goodbye, they left. Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Jack. Started to say something, but Jack held his finger up indicating for her to be quiet. They heard the front door shut. Then Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"He asked you, didn't he," Elizabeth said, excited.

"How did you know?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Ben looked like he had just won the lottery with that grin on his face, and you looked so smug and proud, as though you had a big old secret," Elizabeth smirked.

"We can't keep secrets from each other, can we?" Jack asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"After nearly twenty-six years of marriage, Jack, you should know by now," she said grinning. "Oh, Jack! I am so thrilled! Do you think Rosemary and Lee know?"

"I'm sure they do."

"Oh! I need to tell Abigail!" Elizabeth whipped out her phone. Jack stopped her.

"You can't tell everyone! We can't give away the element of surprise."

"Okay, just Abigail. That's it. I promise. I'm just so excited!" Elizabeth sent a text to Abigail. "I just said we needed to grab coffee sometime because I wanted to talk to her about something. I'm so happy right now," Elizabeth rambled. Jack smiled. He was too. He was truly happy for all of them.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve 2015**

Ben straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. He patted his pocket. It was there. He looked up and his breath was stolen away from him. Abby wore a stunning emerald green dress and black pumps. Her hair was perfectly curled and pinned to one side. Ben was picking Abby up for the Coulter's annual Christmas Eve dinner. This year Rosemary wanted everyone to dress up to add a little classiness, which Ben was secretly excited about. Ben extended his hand to Abby. "Ready to go?" He helped her into her jacket.

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

Ben led her outside. "Before we go to my parents, I need to take a little detour first."

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Lee asked looking around the dining room. There were two empty chairs.

"Ben and Abby are still not here," Elizabeth noted. They looked at the clock.

"I'll go get my phone and text Ben. They should have been back a while ago." Rosemary stood to get her cell phone, but as she did, they heard the side door open and shut. The room grew silent. Everyone looked at each other. Elizabeth bit her lip trying to suppress a grin as she and Rosemary made eye contact. Lee raised an eyebrow at Jack. Abigail nudged Frank and mumbled something to him.

"Well?" Michaela said what everyone else was wondering. Ben and Abby looked at each other before Abby lifted her left hand up, revealing a rose gold band with a single princess cut diamond.

"We're engaged!" Abby exclaimed

The ladies shrieked and jumped out of their seats hugging and gushing over Abby's ring.

Lee nudged Jack and said jokingly, "Do you think we were supposed to react that way?"

Jack laughed. He was thrilled. The men stood up and gave Ben hugs and pats on the back.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth gushed. "Ben! This is just beautiful!"

"I can't believe my big brother picked that out himself!" Jenna exclaimed. "Michaela, did you help him at all?"

"No! I didn't even know he was going to do it! I'm so impressed right now. Is that a full karat?!" Michaela grabbed Abby's hand to inspect the ring. "Holy cow!"

"Tell us the details!" Rosemary demanded excitedly. Ben helped Abby take her coat off and set it aside before pulling her chair out. They both sat down and smiled.

"Do you want to tell it?" Ben said slyly. Abby giggled. She knew he was stalling as to be a tease to his mother.

"Okay, so, after Ben picked me up..."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Abby asked as they drove in the opposite direction of the Coulter's house.

"Oh, um, just to town," Ben said trying not to sound nervous. To ease his nerves, he said, "Can you plug your phone in? We can stream some Christmas music from Pandora."

"Oh, good idea!" Abby said. The first song to play was "Santa Baby."

"I hate this song! And it's the Taylor Swift version" Ben groaned. Abby laughed and she started to sing along.

"Santa Baby, hurry down the chimney tonight!" Abby sang, not hitting every note. Ben laughed at her messing around. His nerves were calming down. They finally made it to their destination. Abby had been so busy having fun singing, she didn't realize where they were. They were at their spot. The spot they said I love you to each other the year before. And they just made it in time for the sunset.

"Thought we should make it a tradition to come up here." Ben said as he helped her out of his truck.

"I love this place," Abby spun around as it started to lightly snow. "But, we can't be out here long. I'm only wearing tights under this dress and it's flipping cold out here." Ben grabbed her hand and spun her around again playfully. Laughter filled the air.

"Before it gets too cold, I have your Christmas present," Ben said. Abby stopped him.

"Wait, I didn't bring yours. We should just do it at your parents."

Ben nearly panicked and thought quickly. "I, um, it wouldn't be the same tradition, would it?"

"Huh?"

"We exchanged presents here last year. I just thought-" Ben stumbled over his words. _Oh gosh. She's going to figure something out._

"Oh! Yeah, that makes sense. So, I guess that means we'll have to come up here on New Years Eve too. I'll just give you your present then," she winked. Abby was completely oblivious to Ben's nervousness. Ben chuckled nervously and grabbed two small boxes. One was smaller and was wrapped in red and the other bigger box was wrapped in silver. He handed her the red one. Abby tore into it eagerly and Ben watched her intently. She pulled out a square Christmas ornament with a picture of the two of them. Abby took a closer look at the picture and laughed. It was a picture of them when they were about five or six. Ben had his arm around her and Abby had a very cheesy grin on her face. The other side had a picture of them from that same day, but they were looking at each other laughing. "Oh my soul, where did you find this? I don't think I've ever seen this picture before!"

"I found it in my mom's collection of pictures. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's so sweet! I love how we've loved each other since childhood."

Ben grinned. "I know how sentimental you are, so I just wanted to give you a glimpse into the _past_." Ben emphasized the word past before handing the second box. "Part two." He winked.

"Ooh...so I get two presents this year?"

 _In more ways than one._ "Yup. Go ahead, open it up." He rubbed his hands together to warm them up. She ripped the silver wrapping paper and opened the box. She pulled away the tissue paper in the box and gasped. Ben had made a booklet of pictures from the past year and incorporated "365 reasons why I love you. "Ben!" Abby flipped through the booklet. He even had screenshots from every day they video chatted while he was in college. "Is this why you wanted to take pictures every time we were together?"

"Yeah! I told you that I wanted to soak up the time we have and enjoy the _present_." He emphasized the word present and looked at her intently to see if she had caught on. Abby didn't.

"This is so sweet! Thank you, Ben." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Ben took Abby's hands in his and caressed them gently. He cleared his throat.

"Abby, tonight, I gave you a glimpse into the past and then I gave you a piece of the present. The night isn't over yet." Abby caught her breath. "And right now, I'm about to give you the future." Ben released Abby's hands and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small light blue box. He slowly got down on one knee as he opened the third and final box. Abby's hands flew to her mouth and her heart pounded out of her chest. "Abigail Grace Thornton, will you marry me?" Abby didn't even look at the ring. Her eyes had locked in with Ben's.

"Oh, Ben," Abby nodded as she started to tear up. "Yes. Yes," she breathed. She held out her hand which was shaking from adrenaline and the cold. "Oh my." Ben slid the ring on to her slender ring finger. It was a perfect fit. He stood up and she grabbed him close.

"I love you, Abby," Ben whispered as he wiped her tears away. Abby sniffled, smiled, and nodded.

"I love you too. Ben, you are my everything," Abby said. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear and pulled her in close. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up as their lips connected. They savored every moment together. Their love overflowing. Then exploding. It seemed as though time stood still for the both of them. Ben set Abby down and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at Ben. He sneaked another quick kiss. Abby giggled as they got back into the truck. "I can't stop smiling!" Abby giggled again. "We're engaged!" Ben held her hand as they started to drive away. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since we were five," Ben winked. "But actually, since the middle of the summer."

Abby gasped. "You asked my dad, right? He and my mom know that you're proposing?"

"Of course!" Ben said laughing. "He's known since mid-summer too."

"What!" Abby said sinking back into the seat. "Man, he never let on."

Ben smiled back at her. "I'm glad. Well, here's to conquering the world together. You and me, Abby."

"Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Coulter," Abby said. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

All of the ladies around the table had tears in their eyes when Abby finished the story.

"That was beautiful," Michaela said tearfully. "Ben! I can't believe you didn't even need our help."

"Oh, son. That really was the most beautiful engagement story," Rosemary dabbed her eyes.

"Abby," Elizabeth said. She got up and hugged her oldest daughter. "I'm so happy for you."

"Pastor Frank, we want you to officiate," Ben said.

"I would be honored," he said with a grin.

Dinner consisted of wedding talk and memories of past Christmases. Laughter filled the air and delicious food filled everyone's stomachs. As they finished dessert, Rosemary had a revelation.

"Oh!" Rosemary gasped and jumped up. "I almost forgot!" She ran out of the room and about fifteen minutes later, she came out with a giant photo album. She set it on the picnic table opening it to the middle of the book. "I told you gentlemen you'd thank me later!"

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked as Rosemary flipped through the album.

"You all would tease me about all of the pictures I took of them, and all of the children, when they were younger. Oh, this picture is precious!" She pointed to them holding hands walking into Kindergarten together. They flipped through more pictures.

"When was this?" Elizabeth asked. "Oh! Was that the Disney trip?"

"Yup! Look at how cute they are!" Rosemary flipped through a couple more pages. "Oh, look at Jack!" Lee craned his neck to see the picture of Jack's eyes closed and screaming. He burst out laughing.

Jack glanced at the picture and groaned. "I don't do well with speed, water, and heights combined!" Everyone snickered.

Rosemary gasped. "You owe me!" She got up and started to shake Jack's shoulders excited. "I won!" She said gleefully. "Hah! I won!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jack asked turning around.

"I believe you owe me two tickets to a Broadway show! Oh, this is wonderful!" Rosemary gushed. "I never believed it myself as I said it in jest at the time."

"What?" Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion.

"During that trip to Disney — we made a bet."

"You made a bet? Why wasn't I included on this?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What was the bet about?"

"What did you bet on?" Abby asked, confused.

Rosemary and Jack looked at each other sheepishly. Lee nudged Rosemary while everyone looked at the two guilty parties curiously.

"I bet Jack two tickets to a Broadway show if you two ended up getting married," Rosemary said.

"Mom!" Ben exclaimed, appalled. "You actually bet on our love life? When we were ten?!"

"Actually, looking at this photo, it looks as though you guys were like six or seven," Ethan said, noting the year on the photo. Everyone else howled with laughter. Frank and Abigail had tears in their eyes as they were laughing so hard. It was ridiculous and hysterical all at the same time. Seriously, who makes bets like that!

"Dad!" Abby said, also appalled. "I can't believe you guys!"

"For the record, I stayed out of it," Lee said. "Although, now I'm wishing I had put my money on the table."

"Dad!" Ben exclaimed.

"Son, if you learn anything out of this, listen to your wife," Lee teased.

"Unbelievable. I cannot believe you bet on us!"

"I didn't think it would actually come — "

"Wait, how did this happen? From the beginning? And where was I?" Elizabeth asked amused. With all of the commotion, it was hard hearing the straight story. Lee started to explain how everything came about during their wait to ride Splash Mountain.

"If Jack would have won, Rosemary would have bought him his favorite hunting pistol. But since Rosie won—" Lee was cut off by Rosemary.

"He owes me two tickets to a Broadway show of my choice! Now, do I want to see Wicked or Phantom of the Opera?"

"Ooh, Wicked," Elizabeth's eyes grew big before lightly hitting her friend's arm. "Why didn't you tell me! I could have gotten in on the action!"

"Oh, Elizabeth and Abigail, we could make a girls trip out of this!" Rosemary said eagerly.

"Elizabeth, you would have sided with me," Jack said.

"Actually, I would have sided with her," Elizabeth winked.

Abby shook her head. "You all are unbelievable."


	18. The Wedding Day

**Present Day**

Jack closed the final scrapbook. There they were. A lifetime of memories. The years just seemed to fly by just like that. And now, in a few minutes, Jack was going to walk Abby down the aisle.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's soft voice came from behind him. "She's ready." Jack stood and straightened his tie before extending an arm to Elizabeth.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Jack said. Elizabeth squeezed his arm encouragingly.

"She's beautiful, Jack," Elizabeth said. The climbed the stairs to Abby's room. He reached Abby's room. The photographer was waiting for them. Jack knocked on the door.

Come in," Abby said softly. Jack slowly opened the door. Elizabeth's eyes glistened as she stood in the doorway. Jack was speechless. Abby stood by the window, the sunlight illuminating her angelic figure.

"Wow, Abby girl, you are stunningly beautiful." Jack teared up. A smile crept up on Abby's face. Her hair was curled and swept up the the side, creating a low side up do. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and the lower half was ball gown of tulle. Abby looked like an angel who had stepped out on to a cloud. She wore the necklace that Ben gave her for her graduation, the one with their verse and she fingered it nervously. Abby chuckled and sniffled.

"Please don't make me cry. My makeup." Was all Abby could say. Jack took Abby in his arms and hugged her.

"Beautiful. Just Beautiful." Jack said. He motioned at Elizabeth. Elizabeth joined them and Jack took her hand. The made a small tight circle.

"God, thank you for the 23 years you've entrusted us with our Abby. Thank you for guiding her steps. Leading her hand through the difficult paths of life. For protecting her. For blessing her abundantly with your limitless grace. Thank you for loving her. Thank you for bringing Lee and Rosemary in our lives and thank you for the lifetime friendship we've created. And finally, Lord, thank you for Ben. Thank you for his leadership, his wisdom, and for his love for Abby. Bless him and Abby. Protect them, protect their marriage. Guide them through life and show to them over and over that you indeed are good. We dedicate our daughter and her new husband to you, Lord. Amen."

"You weren't supposed to make me cry," Abby choked back tears. Elizabeth handed her a tissue and Abby dabbed her eyes. "Thank you both. For…everything." Abby managed to say.

Jack, Elizabeth and Abby continued to talk and pose for photographers. Madison, who was Abby's maid of honor, knocked on the door. Michaela, Jenna, Meg, and Abby's best friend Hannah, peeked in the room. The girls wore floor length chiffon dresses, each in their own style, but in the same color, which was lavender.

"Sister!" Madison said. "You're so beautiful!"

"Oh, Ben is going to flip when he sees you!" Michaela gushed.

"He's really nervous," Jenna giggled. "He may just pass out when he sees you."

"Oh, gosh, I hope not!" Abby laughed, glad for the comical distraction.

"Abby, it's time for the first look." The photographer said. Abby looked at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Well, here we go," Abby said. Abby and Ben had opted to do the first look, much to Rosemary's chagrin, who was insistent on the traditional "don't see the bride til she walks down the aisle." But Ben and Abby knew that neither of them wanted to be a crying mess or a nervous wreck, and they decided that they wanted to have a personal time of prayer and dedication before the busyness of the day.

The limo, insisted on by William and Grace, had arrived and was ready to take the bridal party to the country club, where the wedding was taking place. Once Abby was given the all clear, she, with the help of Madison and Elizabeth entered the clubhouse. Rosemary approached them quickly and as soon as she saw Abby, she immediately teared up.

"You are a breath of heaven, dear." Rosemary said. "Ben is ready for you."

Abby peeked out the bay window. The set up for the ceremony was perfect. White chairs, lanterns by each row, and rose petals scattered about. She saw Ben across the wooden bridge on the other side of the lake. His back was facing her. She grinned as she saw the second photographer taking his picture.

"All right, let's go!" Madison said eagerly. She and Elizabeth picked up Abby's train and escorted her across the cobblestone path to the bridge. Abby turned and saw Rosemary, Jack, and the rest of her bridesmaids watching through the window. She shook her head and smiled. She didn't even care they were watching. They stopped on the end of the bridge. Madison looked as though she wanted to stay and watch, but Elizabeth ushered her back up the cobblestone path. This was Abby and Ben's moment. Ben's photographer had her take a few steps and then pose for a picture. Her photographer fluffed her dress after each pose. Finally, Abby stood directly behind him.

* * *

"Okay, we need to stop watching this," Jack said, he started to usher Madison away from the window.

"No!" The girls exclaimed.

"We want to see Ben's face!" Michaela said.

"I bet her twenty bucks he'd cry," Jenna added. Hannah smirked and Madison and Meg nudged each other and giggled.

"What is up with your family and bets?" Jack asked Rosemary, who shrugged.

* * *

"One more photo," The photographer said. She looked at her second shooter who nodded. "Okay,"

Ben slowly turned around to face Abby. He broke out in a huge smile and reached for her hands. "Wow, Abby. Gosh. You are beautiful."

Abby took a deep breath and let out a giggle. "You look pretty dashing yourself."

* * *

"Twenty bucks, Jenna. You lose," Michaela said, turning to her sister who sighed. She grabbed her purse and handed her a twenty.

"Okay, girls, let's go," Elizabeth said, ushering them away from the window. The bridesmaids sadly walked away. "Come on, Rosie, give the kids some privacy."

* * *

Everything ran like clockwork. Pictures were taken, ushers greeted guests, musicians arrived on time, and the bridal party was in place. The wedding coordinator gave them the signal that it was time to line up. When no one looked, Ben grabbed Abby's hand and took her around a corner to sneak a kiss before heading out the door with Pastor Frank.

"Abby," Jenna said before they lined up. "We're so happy to gain you as a sister."

"I couldn't ask for anyone better," Michaela added.

"Aw, you guys," Abby said. "I love you both." She gave them both a hug before they lined up. Abby walked to the back and stopped as she passed her sister, Madison. "Madison?"

Madison's eyes were teary, which surprised Abby. Her sister was usually either giddy or moody, the territory which came with a fifteen-year-old girl. And it wasn't usually in her sister's nature to cry much. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Oh, gosh, Madi, I'm not going anywhere!" Abby giggled and gave her little sister a hug.

"No, I mean, it's not going to be the same. You are literally my best friend, I mean, I know we're almost eight years apart, but you don't know how much I look up to you."

"Oh, Madi, I don't know what to say," Abby said. She gave her another hug. "I'll still be your big sister. And you can come over to our place anytime. Especially anytime Mom and Dad drive you crazy." She looked up and winked at Jack. "Love you."

"Love you too, sister."

Together by Hagood Hardy started to play and the entourage started to walk down the aisle. Abby and Jack hung back inside the clubhouse.

"Nervous?" Jack asked. He offered his arm and she gratefully took it. He patted her hand.

"A little," Abby admitted. She watched as Becky's three year old and two year old toddled down the aisle. She could hear the giggles and "aw's" coming from the audience. The music changed to the instrumental version of Canon in D. She looked at Jack. Jack took a deep breath. He squeezed her arm and she smiled at him. As they stepped out, her eyes met Ben's. And that was the only person she saw from that moment on.

Jack glanced at his daughter as they walked down the aisle. She was glowing. He couldn't believe the day had finally arrived. As he arrived at the end of the aisle with Abby, he took another deep breath. He looked at Pastor Frank who gave him a knowing smile.

"Who gives this bride to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

Abby faced Jack, her eyes shinning. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, as Ben walked up to them. Jack shook Ben's hand and said, "Take good care of my girl." He then placed Abby's hand in Ben's. Jack walked down and took his seat next to Elizabeth. She looked at him and tucked her hand in his. He patted her hand as she dabbed her eyes again. He looked at each of his children standing in the bridal party. There stood Daniel and Ethan. Ethan was dating a girl from college. Jack suspected he too would be off and married within the next couple of years. Daniel, who just finished his freshman year of college, was still the firecracker he had always been since childhood, but had seemed to simmer down and mature. And finally, the baby, Madison, their sweet and sarcastic teenager. Jack chuckled, thankful he and Elizabeth still had several years left with her at least. They weren't ready, at least they didn't feel ready to be "empty-nesters." But somehow, he felt that their nest wouldn't empty; it would actually expand and become fuller.

Pastor Frank continued to speak. Jack barely heard a word and it was time for the unity candle and prayers of dedication. A familiar song started to play as Ben and Abby lit the unity candle. It was the "Household of Faith," the same song that was sung at Jack and Elizabeth and Lee and Rosemary's weddings, the same song Ben and Abby sang at their anniversary party years before. Jack felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand. What they saw next, surprised them. Abby took a rose from Pastor Frank and Ben took Abby's other hand and walked towards them. Abby motioned for her parents to join them and Ben did the same for his parents. Both sets of siblings made their ways to the front with them as well.

Rosemary and Lee looked at Jack and Elizabeth in surprise and Jack shrugged. Ben kept his voice low as the singers continued to sing. "As we come together as one, we are uniting our families, so we just want to take this time and pray together, as one family."

Abby handed a rose to Rosemary and embraced both her and Lee. Lee led them in a short prayer. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, knowing they had to pull it together quickly as not to be so overcome with emotion. Jack looked over at Rosemary. She had completely lost it. Understandably so. Ben was her first-born and only son. In an odd way, Jack knew how she felt as Abby was his first born and first daughter. He didn't love Abby more than her siblings, they just shared a special bond. When Lee finished, Ben handed the rose to Elizabeth. They exchanged hugs. Jack led them in a prayer of dedication. For the Lord to guide their footsteps and life together. For them to be protected against Satan's darts. For Abby and Ben to love each other unconditionally and that they would serve the Lord together the rest of their lives. "We love you both," Elizabeth said as the prayer ended. Abby and Ben made their way back to Pastor Frank just in time for the song's ending.

Pastor Frank began to speak. "The unity candle symbolizes two uniting as one. As Ben and Abby come together, they will be one flesh. They will work together as one unit, one family. What you've also been witness to is two families coming together as one. If you noticed, both Elizabeth and Rosemary were given a rose. This rose symbolizes love. Love that both Ben and Abby witnessed from their parents growing up. A love that blossoms and blooms into something beautiful. Abby and Ben, you both have been blessed to have parents that exemplify true love." He continued to give the charge to the couple based on ! Corinthians 13.

After Abby and Ben exchanged vows and rings, another song began to play and this time, it was a recording of the two of them singing "When God Made You" by the Newsboys and Natalie Grant. The song was a perfect picture of their relationship. It was amazing to Jack how God had orchestrated their lives. If Jack never went to Baylor and went straight into the military, he would have never met Elizabeth. If the school didn't mess up on Rosemary's schedule, she never would have met Lee at Freshman Orientation. If Lee would have skipped Freshman Orientation, like he was planning on doing, he would have never met Rosemary or Jack. God orchestrated every meeting in order for His will to be fulfilled.

"By the power vested in my by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Pastor Frank said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted as Ben and Abby shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Ben whispered something in Abby's ear and she giggled. He took her hand.

"It is my privilege to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Coulter."

And that was that. It was over. Abby was no longer a Thornton. She was Mrs. Abigail Grace Coulter.

* * *

The reception that followed was full of fun and excitement as many of Ben and Abby's high school and college friends, as well as their extended families joined them from around the country. Even Viola and her husband flew in for the grand festivities. Jack set his plate down and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Who woulda thought, huh?" Lee said, setting his plate down. "In-laws. Imagine that."

"And just think about how adorable our grandchildren would look!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Okay, Rosie, just one step at a time!" Elizabeth laughed.

The night went on flawlessly. As the minute crept closer to the Father/Daughter "dance," Jack could feel his heart start beating out of his chest. He took a deep breath and swallowed. He did a double check to make sure his lapel mic was attached correctly. He and Ben came up with a surprise for Abby and the audience. Jack prayed he'd get through it. As the DJ announced the father-daughter dance, Jack stood up and walked to one side of the dance floor. He nodded at Ben who took Abby's arm, to her and everyone's surprise. Jack saw Abby giggle and whisper something to Ben who whispered something back. As the music began, they started to dance. Immediately, Jack saw Abby's eyes flicker as she started to catch on. He could tell she was fighting tears and as the lyrics began, Jack's familiar voice filled the audience. Jack heard a quiet "Oh my goodness!" And as he turned, he saw Elizabeth looking at Jack in shock.

As Jack sang, he walked on to the dance floor and faced the couple as he sang.

 _"Look at the two of you dancing that way_

 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_

 _So much in love you're alone in this place_

 _Like there's nobody else in the world_

 _I was enough for her not long ago_

 _I was her number one_

 _She told me so_

 _And she still means the world to me_

 _Just so you know_

 _So be careful when you hold my girl_

 _Time changes everything_

 _Life must go on_

 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first._

 _How could that beautiful woman with you_

 _Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew_

 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to?_

 _And tucked into bed all those nights?_

 _And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

 _It was only a matter of time..."_

Ben released Abby so that she could dance with Jack who took her hand and kept singing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elizabeth smiling through her tears. He positioned Abby to face the screen in front of her. As he continued to sing, the screen flashed father daughter photos of Jack and Abby. And at this point in the song, Jack directed it towards Abby.

 _"...But I loved you first and I held you first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be yours_

 _From the first_ breath _you breathed_

 _When you first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _And I prayed that you'd find him someday_

 _But it's still hard to give you away_

 _I loved you first_

 _From the first_ breath _you breathed_

 _When you first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_

 _When a miracle smiles up at you_

 _I loved you first."_

As the song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers, Abby threw her arms around Jack and hugged him.

"I love you so much, daddy."

"I love you too, Abby girl. You'll always be my baby girl."

* * *

 **PS: One more mini chapter after this one!**

Song Credit - I Loved Her First by Heartland, which was the inspiration behind this whole fic in the first place!


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Four Years Later**

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked Abby for the hundredth time. Abby laughed and patted her round tummy.

"Mom, I already told you, I'm fine! We're fine," Abby looked up to see Jack and Lee mosey around the pink and blue cupcakes toppled with star shaped sprinkles. "Hey! Get away from those cupcakes!" The cupcakes had the answer to the burning question— was baby Coulter a boy or girl? Jack and Lee jumped at the sound of Abby's demanding voice. Elizabeth smirked. Everyone was dying to know and the one person who held the answer to this burning question was yet to arrive.

Abby and Ben were expecting their first child, and everyone was gathered at their home for the gender reveal party. Well, almost everyone was there. Ethan and his new wife, Layla, were in Texas and couldn't get away. Jenna was in grad school in Florida and also couldn't get away. But that was the nature of their families— kids here and there and everywhere. Someone was always going away and someone was always coming home.

"I'm so glad you two decided to do this. It was so fun helping you set up!" Rosemary said, as she walked up with a pink cup fillegal with blue punch. True to Rosemary fashion, she set up the most adorable gender reveal party theme, which was "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, How We Wonder What You Are."

Abby hugged her mother-in-law. "It's wonderful. Everything is so cute!" She noted the decorative stars, sparkle, and pink and blue that decorated the living room.

"Hello?" Abigail stuck her head in the living room. "It's ready to go. Frank is holding the balloon outside." Everyone was a buzz and scrambled out the door.

"Hey, I'll give you twenty bucks if you tell us what the gender is now," Lee said to Abigail.

"Fifty from me," Jack said jokingly.

"Not on your life!" Abigail snorted. "Can't you men wait another ten minutes?"

"Hey, did someone video call Jenna and Ethan?" Daniel asked. Someone else replied that they were being called and everyone else waited impatiently for the connection to go through.

"Are you nervous?" Ben asked Abby.

"Excited and terrified all at the same time," she replied. The big black balloon loomed at their head. They tried to look to see if the sunlight would give anything away, but nothing.

"All right, the camera is set up!" Rosemary said. Ethan and Layla and Jenna were videoed in and were eagerly anticipating the reveal.

"How do we want to do this?" Ben asked. Abby was interrupted before she could answer.

"FIVE!" Madison yelled starting the countdown. Abby laughed. She loved how both of their families made a big to-do over everything. It seemed as the older they got and the more of their siblings were dating and married, the bigger the celebrations were.

"Four! Three! Two! One!"

Ben and Abby poked the balloon, creating a loud pop. Abby's face lit up at the confetti that surrounded them. She heard shrieking from their families.

Ben made eye contact with Jack who just smiled. They were coming full circle once again.

The confetti was pink.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **NOTE:** Thank you all so much for reading! This fic was just so much fun to write! To be honest, this was originally written as a one-shot, but then it just grew and grew and 19 chapters later (WHOA.) here we are! I don't anticipate writing anymore about Ben and Abby and their future, so let your imaginations soar. ;-)

And thank you all for the reviews! You guys blew me out of the water! I never expected to get so many responses! :) :) :) Thank you again from the bottom of my heart! XOXOXO


End file.
